<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scattered by L82dparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558797">Scattered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty'>L82dparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coping with anxiety, F/F, Fluent profanity, PTSD, Post PP3, mention of domestic abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:59:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Beca’s triumphant performance, and victorious kiss with Chloe, the Bellas scatter. Two years later, Stacie lucks into a way to start pulling them back together. (been told this is darker than most of mine fyi smile)</p><p>I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.<br/>All mistakes are mine (=</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Emily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comments turned off. you can find me at tumblr as late2dparty if you really have to yell at me.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie, while missing her Bella sisters, chances into one of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacie sighed as she held her daughter in her lap and showed her the video for the third time in as many nights. “See, baby? That’s momma with all of your aunties. I wish you had a chance to know them.” She sighed again. What the hell had gone wrong? The last time she had spoken to any of them, Emily had sung a song to calm Bella. She’d waited with anticipation to hear about the end of tour. Music news showed that Beca won some contest and she toured with DJ Khaled, but her phone number had changed, and no number of messages had persuaded the former Barden Bella to call Stacie back. </p><p>The doorbell rang and Stacie moved Bella to the sofa. “Wait here, baby, I’m just going to get our dinner.”  She crossed over to the door and opened it, pulling cash out her pocket to give a tip. When she looked at the delivery person to take her food, she faltered, “Emily?”</p><p>Emily shuffled her feet uncomfortably. “I wondered if there was another Stacie Conrad who lived in the area. I thought you moved back with your folks?”</p><p>Stacie blinked, “Um, I got a job here. My folks bought this house...wait, come in. Please?”</p><p>Emily hesitated. She didn’t have another delivery, but she could lie and say she did. At the same time, it was good to see one of the girls. </p><p>“Please,” Stacie asked again, her hand resting gently on Emily’s wrist.</p><p>With a smile. Emily nodded and entered. She looked over at the sofa and the little girl who so resembled her mother. “Well, hello. You must be Bella.”</p><p>Bella looked at her mother and then at the other woman who was the same height and had the same hair color. “Mama?”</p><p>Stacie hurried over, “Yes, baby, I’m here. This is my friend, Emily.”</p><p>“Emmy,” Bella replied.</p><p>“Close enough.” Emily nodded. “You are beautiful, Bella.” She looked at Stacie, “you must be really proud.”</p><p>Stacie picked Bella up. “She really does make my life better.” Stacie rested her cheek against her daughter’s head. “We were just going to eat. Will you join us?”</p><p>Emily hedged, “I dunno.”</p><p>“Please,” Stacie asked again. “There is plenty.” She took the bag Emily still held and started to move to the kitchen. “Come on.” She paused and looked back. </p><p>Emily finally followed and sat in an empty chair while Stacie got Bella settled on her highchair. </p><p>“Bella gets chicken, don’t you, baby?” Stacie spoke softly as she took out the package of grilled chicken and tore up strips for Bella to grasp in her fist. “The salads are huge. I’ll get a plate and we can split it.”</p><p>Emily watched while Bella wiggled and kicked and giggled as she picked up a piece of chicken to stuff in her mouth. “You are an adorable mess, aren’t you?”</p><p>Stacie laughed as she sat down to split the salad onto two plates. As she handed one to Emily, with a fork, she commented. “This one takes after me in more than looks, Legacy.”</p><p>“Please, call me Emily.” </p><p>Stacie froze and looked over at her guest. Emily was looking down at the plate, her face pink with some emotion. “Sorry. Emily. I...” she stammered.</p><p>Emily looked up with a sad smile. “It’s ok, you wouldn’t know. I’m just not that girl anymore.”</p><p>Stacie nodded. “Well, I’m not the same as I was in college either.” She swallowed hard as she thought about how to recreate a little levity. She took a bite of salad, and wiped Bella’s face with a napkin. “Life hasn’t turned out like I expected,” she finally sighed. “I thought seeing a former Bella would be a happy occasion. It’s not. Is it?”</p><p>“It is,” Emily tried to sound reassuring. “But like you said, life isn’t like I thought it would be.”</p><p>“What happened?” Stacie asked softly. “You sang that beautiful song to put Bella to sleep then I never heard from any of you again.” Stacie put her fork down.</p><p>“Mama?” Bella asked.</p><p>Stacie wiped Bella’s hands and lifted her out of the chair. She rested her head against her daughter’s soft hair. “Mama is ok, baby. Just sad.”</p><p>Bella wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. </p><p>“I don’t know what to say, Stacie. I’m sorry I took the order.” Emily stood up. “I should go.”</p><p>Stacie turned to look at Emily. “Don’t. Please.” For the third time since she opened the door, she begged. “Tell me what I did? Why did I lose my family?”</p><p>Emily froze at the kitchen door. She turned back, “you didn’t do anything, Stac, I promise. It isn’t your fault.”</p><p>“Then why?” Stacie couldn’t stop the tears that traced her cheek.</p><p>Emily returned to the table with a groan. “Oh, god, Stacie, it was such a mess.” </p><p>“What happened?” Stacie whispered, still cuddling her daughter.</p><p>“We were sitting at a cafe and a man walked up. I don’t remember what he said, but we all thought it meant we won the contest.” Emily began. </p><p>Stacie frowned. “What contest?”</p><p>Emily sighed, “after we arrived in Europe, we found there was a contest to become Khaled’s opening act. God, I wish I could remember what he said!” Emily shook her head. “I think Flo was the first to get in the van, CR was last. We thought he was taking us to the award ceremony.” </p><p>Stacie started to rock Bella, really more for her own comfort than her daughter’s, as she listened. </p><p>“We were so stupid!” Emily looked up at the ceiling. “We were singing and celebrating. Then there was this weird clang sound. I remember I felt like we were floating. Aubrey couldn’t get the window open. CR couldn’t get the door open. We were being kidnapped.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Stacie’s voice cracked. “Hold on.” She stood up and took Bella into another room. When she returned, she sat closer to Emily. “Who, I mean...” she didn’t know what to ask. </p><p>Emily couldn’t look at Stacie. She was studying the table again. “Amy’s dad. She is an heiress, I guess. He wanted her money and threatened to kill us one by one until she paid him.” She finally looked at Stacie, “he gave us 30 minutes.”</p><p>Stacie reached over and gingerly placed a hand on Emily’s arm. “You all got away?” Her stomach tightened with fear. Who had they lost?</p><p>“We did.” Emily found herself gazing at Stacie’s hand. “Beca showed up on the deck behind us. Fergus almost realized she hadn’t been there the whole time. We’d be dead if he had. She convinced him to let us sing before we died.” She looked up at the ceiling again. “We did Toxic.” She shook her head. “Amy dropped through a skylight or something. She started spraying her dad and his goons with a fire extinguisher. At the end, we were all in the ocean and the yacht exploded.” She looked back at Stacie, “you know, I don’t even remember if her dad got off of it.”</p><p>“I don’t know I really care.” Stacie sounded fierce. “If he did, I may have to track him down and castrate him.”</p><p>Emily smiled, “we didn’t really ever talk about it. We talked about what to do next. Amy was gonna use her money to do more one woman shows. CR was going to join the Air Force. Chloe was going to veterinarian school and Aubrey to Mykonos.” She sighed, “Beca was going to open for Khaled.”</p><p>Stacie tried to slow her still beating heart. “What did happen next?”</p><p>“Beca started to sing, then pulled us on stage.” Emily started to tear up. “She said she wouldn’t let us down or give us up, but the next morning she and Chloe were gone. All of our phones were ruined in the ocean. Amy stayed in France to talk to the police. Aubrey stayed to help, since she spoke French better than Amy did. The rest of us said our goodbyes after we cleared customs. I never heard from anyone else.”  Tears streamed down her face. “I had to drop out of school. I couldn’t concentrate. My parents wanted me to go back to Ohio, but I couldn’t face them after what a mess I made of things.</p><p>“Oh, honey,” Stacie wrapped her arms around Emily and rocked her the way she had Bella. “None of this was your fault.”</p><p>“I should have been stronger.” Emily hiccuped.</p><p>Stacie shook her head. “No one knows how they will handle a trauma, sweetie. You had your life threatened, then lost your entire support system.” Stacie stroked the long brown hair. “You aren’t alone anymore, sweetie. I promise. You have me and Bella. If you will have us.”</p><p>Emily rested her head against Stacie’s shoulder. “But I’m such a fuck up.”</p><p>“You are not. Now, tell me; where are you staying?” Stacie spoke briskly.</p><p>“I’ve been couch surfing.” Emily blushed. “Delivery driver makes enough for me to keep my car gassed and insured, plus my prepaid phone working.”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “now you are staying us.” </p><p>“Stac,” Emily began.</p><p>“I won’t take no for an answer. This house is paid for. My parents bought it for Bella. You keep paying for your phone and car, I will handle the rest, if you will sometimes babysit and save me daycare costs.” Stacie smiled, “it’s a win-win, Emily. I get a sister back and a break on daycare. You get a secure place to stay, and a family, if you want us.”</p><p>Emily put her head back on Stacie’s shoulder and cried. <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bella Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella works her magic to help Emily feel better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacie rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. She paused to lean against the door jamb and watch as her two roommates sat together at the table. </p><p>“Can you make a kitty, Bells?” Emily asked in a high-pitched voice.</p><p>Bella giggled and started to move Cheerios around her plate. “Kitty.” </p><p>“How did you win her over so quickly?” Stacie said with a smile.</p><p>“Mama!” Bella cooed. “Making a kitty.” </p><p>“I can see that,” Stacie walked closer to give Bella a kiss on the top of the head. Without thinking, she did the same for Emily. “Emmy looks better, doesn’t she, baby?”</p><p>Emily blushed and ducked her head. “Your guest room is more comfortable than a living room couch.” </p><p>Stacie walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee. “It’s your room now to do with as you please.” Stacie looked over, “need a warmer?”</p><p>“Yes please,” Emily smiled but brought the cup to Stacie. “You really are too generous.”</p><p>Stacie shrugged, ignoring the comment. “You didn’t answer, how did you win her over so quickly?”</p><p>“I woke up to use the bathroom and saw her standing in her crib when I came out. That seemed like a recipe for disaster.” Emily laughed as she added creamer to her drink. “I lifted her out and brought her to the kitchen. She was so excited; we became instant friends.” </p><p>“I thought about getting her a regular bed, but it’s like with the highchair. She is so wiggly that I worry about her falling.” Stacie chewed on her lip as she leaned on the counter to watch her daughter play.</p><p>Emily shrugged. “I think you will know when it’s time.” She smiled at the little girl. “She has a sweet temperament.”</p><p>Stacie snorted, “just wait. You haven’t seen the storm cloud yet.”</p><p>“Oh dear.” Emily chuckled. “What do you do then?”</p><p>“Whatever it takes,” Stacie responded with a similar laugh. “Maybe it will be easier with some back up.”</p><p>Emily bowed deeply. “At your service,” she smiled. When she moved back over to sit beside Stacie, she turned more serious. “You really are too generous, Stac. I don’t know how I’m going to repay you.”</p><p>Stacie snorted again as she moved to join the pair at the table, “and I remind you. You are already earning your keep. I got to sleep in this morning. That’s a glorious feeling!”</p><p>“If you say so,” Emily smiled. “Very good, Bella! I can see ears and a round face!”</p><p>“I think I will keep my job though,” Stacie teased. “That art is not going to pay for my retirement.”</p><p>It was Emily’s turn to snort. “Not much market for Cheerio art, Stac. I’m sure Bella has other talents.”</p><p>Bella picked up a Cheerio and munched it happily. “Twain.” </p><p>Stacie nodded, “make a train, baby.” </p><p>Emily laughed again. “Can she?”</p><p>“Nah, but she loves to make the noise as she moves several pieces...” Stacie broke off as Bella demonstrated. The little girl pushed three Cheerios around the plate while making chugging and whistle noises. “That,” Stacie pointed.</p><p>“What a wonderful train, Bells.” Emily applauded as the little girl grinned. Emily picked up her coffee to sip until Bella switched to a quieter game. “You said you would keep your job. What do you do?” </p><p>“Mechanical engineer.” Stacie shrugged. “I work on prototypes, make sure the materials can manage the stressors, that sort of thing.” She sipped her coffee. “I’m sort of paying my dues. I really want to work in biomechanics and prosthetics, but there isn’t an opening in that department just now.” </p><p>Emily blinked. “Wow. I mean, I knew you weren’t, I mean, but wow.”</p><p>Stacie shook her head, “it’s not that big a deal. It’s a lot like singing acapella.” She sipped her coffee again. “Figure out the strengths and weaknesses of a group and play to their strengths to minimize the weakness. I do the same thing with a design. I figure out the strengths and choose the materials that minimize the weaknesses, or vice versa.”</p><p>“Your mama is smart, Bells.” Emily whispered at the little girl. </p><p>“Mama smart.” Bella bobbed her head.</p><p>Stacie rolled her eyes, “thank you both. Now, speaking of what we are doing, what do you want to do, Miss Junk?”</p><p>“I don’t understand?” Emily looked up, nervously.</p><p>“You can’t tell me you want to deliver food for the rest of your life. If you could do anything, what would it be?” Stacie rested her elbows on the table.</p><p>Emily sipped her coffee. “I don’t know,” she confessed. “I thought after we sang with Beca that last time I’d be all excited about music or therapy.” She blushed, “but all I keep hearing is Toxic. I just don’t like music anymore.”</p><p>Stacie put her cup down. “Not any music?”</p><p>Emily shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Stacie nodded. “Ok, well, I suck at therapy. People’s heads are scary places. But maybe singing with Bella would be more fun?”</p><p>“Sing?” Bella bounced both hands on her tray and scattered Cheerios everywhere.</p><p>“Oh, baby.” Stacie sighed as she stood to get the broom. “Em, will you move Miss thing to the living room? Her current favorite movie is Frozen. Would you watch it with her while I clean up?”</p><p>“I can do this,” Emily offered.</p><p>Stacie shook her head. “I’ve got it down to a system. I’ll show you during nap time.”</p><p>“No nap day,” Bella announced loudly as Emily helped her out of the highchair.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Stacie called out after her daughter who was now making her way at toddler speed to the living room.</p><p>Emily laughed and followed. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed and Bella crawled into her lap and handed over the remote. Obediently, Emily turned on the movie. It wasn’t long before Bella was singing with Anna. Stacie only wished it was comprehensible. </p><p>Do you wanna build a snowman?<br/>Come on let's go and play<br/>I never see you anymore<br/>Come out the door<br/>It’s like you've gone away</p><p>When it was Elsa’s turn to say, “go away Anna,” Bella looked expectantly at Emily. </p><p>Emily laughed and said the line, then asked, “so I’m Elsa?”</p><p>Bella nodded vigorously, “let it go.”</p><p>“No Bella, I’m not going to sing Let It Go.”</p><p>Bella crossed both arms and frowned. Stacie entered just then, finally dressed in comfy clothes. “Oh dear, we have a storm cloud.”</p><p>“She wants me to sing Let it Go.” Emily explained.</p><p>“I’ll help, but first, I need to get Bella changed into daytime clothes. Are you ready, baby?” Stacie put her arms out and Bella leapt out of Emily’s lap. Stacie picked her daughter up and started to move away. “Music can make you feel better, Em. I hope you will think about singing with me.”</p><p>Emily smiled tightly. “I’ll try.”</p><p>Stacie walked away, wondering if she was pushing too hard, too fast. It was just such a weird world where Emily Junk didn’t sing. </p><p>By the time she returned to the living room, Emily was curled up in a ball on the couch. Stacie winced. “Hey, I didn’t mean anything. We can stop.”</p><p>Emily shook her head. “It’s ok. I sorta wanna try, but I’m sorta scared too.” She laughed with an embarrassed shrug, “I haven’t tried to carry a tune in almost two years. I don’t know how bad it will sound.”</p><p>“Can’t be any worse than hearing a two-year-old belt the wrong notes,” Stacie tried to tease, “come on, Bella, let’s show Emmy how it’s done.”</p><p>The mother and daughter sat down and started the movie. As they sang along with Elsa, Emily felt the tight knot in her chest loosen. They really were adorable. Stacie sounded as good as ever but hadn’t been kidding about Bella belting incorrect notes. Neither daughter nor mother seemed to care, however, as they rocked and sang through the entire song. Bella stood up to put her hands on her hips and shouted the tag line. “The cold never bothered me anyway!” Then she turned to her mother and said, “gain.”</p><p>Stacie started to say no but looked up at Emily. “Ask aunt Emmy if she will sing this time, baby.”</p><p>Bella toddled over to Emily and put her hands on Emily’s knees. She began to bounce up and down. “Gain, Emmy sing? Gain.”</p><p>Emily laughed, “you play dirty, Conrad!”</p><p>“I just use the tools at my disposal, Junk.” Stacie grinned back. “What do ya say?”</p><p>“Oh, all right, I will try.” Emily laughed and stood to follow Bella to the floor where Stacie sat. </p><p>“Yay!” Bella clapped and plopped back into Emily’s lap before looking expectantly at her mother. “Gain!”</p><p>Stacie backed the movie up and turned on the captioning. “Just in case you need help with the lyrics, Emmy.”</p><p>Emily laughed but inclined her head in thanks. The song began, and Emily hummed under her breath for a while.  Eventually, but before the song was over, she managed to join in for a few lines. </p><p>“Gain!” Bella bounced and demanded.</p><p>Stacie started to laugh, “I don’t think so, baby.”</p><p>“It’d be ok.” Emily said softly as she chewed her lower lip. “Maybe one more time?”</p><p>“Yay! Gain!” Bella crowed.</p><p>Stacie tried to hide the smile as she rewound. Baby therapy may be the best therapy ever.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ashley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie and Emily run into Ashley and more healing can begin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days later, Stacie walked up the drive to her front door. She paused and listened. Shaking her head, she laughed as she opened the front door as quietly as she could. </p><p>There in the living room stood Emily, Bella in her arms and dancing to “Dancing Queen.” As she watched, Emily put Bella down onto her feet and then lifted each arm to imitate the movements showing on the television screen. Bella was squealing with delight as her hands waved over her head and then down at her waist, all while Emily sang loudly with Meryl Streep and the rest of the cast. </p><p>Stacie didn’t move. She didn’t want to break the spell. As the characters on the screen jumped into the ocean, Emily dropped to the floor and grabbed Bella for tickles. Both brunettes squealed with joy. The spell was finally broken when Bella caught sight of her mother. “Mama! Danthing Queen.”</p><p>“I saw, baby girl. That looks like so much fun.” Stacie’s eyes danced as Emily grinned from her place on the floor.</p><p>“Gain!” Beca tugged at Emily.</p><p>Emily groaned and fell onto her back. Bella clambered onto Emily’s tummy and tugged on Emily’s shirt. “Peas! Gain!”</p><p>Stacie hung up her purse and kicked off her shoes. “Come give mama a hug, baby girl. Let Emmy catch her breath.”</p><p>Bella climbed down and hurried to her mama, who picked her up for a hug and a kiss. </p><p>“Now I remember why we did cardio.” Emily grumbled. “I’m too old for this.”</p><p>“Like hell, Em.” Stacie laughed, “you are just out of shape. Another week or so running herd on this one and you will be nationals ready in the wind department.”</p><p>Emily rolled into a sitting position. “It’s a hell of a lot more fun than running the stands,” she admitted.</p><p>“Come on, how about we head to the diner for dinner tonight. My treat.” Stacie winked.</p><p>Bella tilted her head to one side, “chicken.”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “yep, chicken for you, baby girl.”</p><p>“Does she eat anything else?” Emily laughed as she stood up.</p><p>“Not much,” Stacie admitted. “At least it’s healthier than sweets.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “that’s true. You know, I haven’t been to the diner in over a year.”</p><p>Stacie moved to put shoes and a jacket on Bella. “Sounds like the perfect time to break that streak. You used to love their shakes.”</p><p>“I did.” Emily admitted as she put her own shoes on and ran her fingers through her hair. “A luxury I couldn’t afford.”</p><p>“How nice I can.” Stacie winked as she picked up her purse and slipped her feet back into her shoes. “I’m starving.”</p><p>Emily locked up after following Stacie out. She was still surprised at how much her life had changed in just a week. </p><p>They were seated and looking at menus in less than thirty minutes. Bella was sitting in a highchair, playing with crayons and scribbling on a children’s menu. Stacie was toying with having a cheeseburger, while Emily debated between a vanilla shake with French fries and a chocolate mint shake as a chaser for something healthier. </p><p>“Stacie? Emily?”</p><p>Both girls looked up in surprise to see Ashley in waitress attire waiting to take their order. Stacie stood up in a heartbeat to hug her former teammate. </p><p>“Oh my god, Ashley! I didn’t know you were in Atlanta!” Stacie smiled with delight.</p><p>Emily stood as well, less certain she would be given a warm welcome, but Ashley pulled her into the group hug quickly.</p><p>“I’ve only been back for about a month. I was accepted into the Master’s of Hospitality and Tourism program at Georgia State. I am to start in the fall, but felt like I needed to get established here, get a little money saved up.” Ashley laughed, “some waitress. What can I get you guys?”</p><p>Stacie pointed at Bella, “this little critter wants chicken, grilled. Right, Bella?”</p><p>Ashley knelt down to be highchair height. “Aren’t you an absolute doll? Hi, Bella. Me and your mom are old friends. I’m Ashley.”</p><p>“Achie.” Bella repeated suspiciously. </p><p>“That’s right, baby. And she will bring you chicken.”</p><p>Bella grinned broadly. “Chicken.”</p><p>Emily chuckled, “she is still working on l’s, r’s and s’s.”</p><p>“I can be Achie.” Ashley winked. “And I’ll bring you that chicken too. What else?” She looked up at the two adults.</p><p>Emily decided quickly. “I have to test you, ya know.”</p><p>Ashley stood and laughed, “French fries and a vanilla shake.” She arched an eyebrow as Emily laughed and nodded. “You look like you can get away with that sort of food. I think I hate you.” She grinned to prove it was a tease.</p><p>“I’ll take a Cobb salad.” Stacie laughed, “I have to work harder to stay at weight.”</p><p>“You still look great,” Ashley scoffed, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Emily and Stacie slid back into the booth to wait for the food. Emily’s mind was racing. Ashley looked good, happy even, and content working at a diner while going back to school.</p><p>“She looks great,” Stacie said what Emily was thinking.</p><p>“Yeah,” Emily nodded, a small smile gracing her face. “And she seemed happy to see me.”</p><p>Stacie leaned forward, “maybe you all lost contact because of the phone damage, not out of anger.”</p><p>Emily studied Stacie’s face, “maybe.”</p><p>Ashley came back with the drinks. “Louisa said I can take a break to catch up with you girls. I’ll be back when the food is ready.” She headed off to warn her other tables about a change in server, and then returned with four plates. She placed small chunks of cut chicken in front of Bella, a Cobb salad before Stacie, and a plate of French fries near Emily’s shake. “May I?” She asked.</p><p>“Oh, god, I’m a clod. Yes!” Emily slid over to allow Ashley to sit down with a salad of her own and a soft drink. “I’m sorry. I’ve been sort of anti-social of late. I forget my manners.”</p><p>“It’s ok.” Ashley said warmly, “I am just so glad to see you girls.” She turned to Emily, “I really wish we had stayed in touch.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Emily smiled while she tried not to cry.</p><p>Stacie grinned, “me, three!” She made sure Bella was eating slowly before adding. “I’ve been missing all of you girls. Now I found two of you in less than a week!”</p><p>“Really?” Ashley grinned, “how did you two find each other? I lost everyone’s number.” She rolled her eyes in irritation at herself.</p><p>“I had everyone’s numbers, but they all got changed at the same time,” Stacie replied, sort of cryptically. “This one delivered food to my house last week.”</p><p>Emily blushed, “yeah, I’m an Uber and Uber eats driver, that’s me.”</p><p>Ashley bumped her shoulder against Emily’s. “What a great way to work! Outside, meeting new people.”</p><p>“I never thought of it that way,” Emily smiled and blushed.</p><p>“Now she's also helping me with the Rug Rat here.” Stacie added as she took the chance to eat some of her salad. “Are you in touch with anyone else?”</p><p>“Jessica and I are trying again.” Ashley admitted. “We broke up after the USO tour, but we started seeing each other again when I came back to town.” She smiled shyly, “one of those weird coincidences like Emily coming to your door.”</p><p>Emily was trying to keep up, still startled to hear that Jessica and Ashley had broken up at all. “How do you mean?” She managed to squeak out the question before devouring some shake covered fries.</p><p>“I applied at an apartment building that intrigued me. Only ten units and all converted classrooms.” Ashley started to explain.</p><p>Stacie grinned, “I heard about that. Someone bought an old public school and converted it into apartments, bnb rentals and a small community center.”</p><p>Ashley nodded, “yeah. Well Aubrey owns it, and Jessica manages it.”</p><p>“What?” Both Stacie and Emily reacted together.</p><p>“I know, isn’t that weird?” Ashley laughed in delight. “So, there are five of us back in town.”</p><p>Stacie beamed, “I need to give you my contact info. Will you ask them to call me?”</p><p>Ashley nodded, “Jessica will answer right away. Aubrey is a little harder to reach.”</p><p>“What do you mean,” Emily asked.</p><p>“She’s distant. I mean pleasant, but more like the lodge director than the army brat who teased the soldiers on tour.” Ashley blushed. “For all I know, she still doesn’t remember which of us is which.”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “she always knew.” Emily stared at the table, “she might feel as bad as I do.” She bit her lower lip. “I hate to ruin dinner, but I don’t know I’ll ever see you again.” She turned to look at Ashley, “I’m really sorry I didn’t stand up for you.”</p><p>Ashley put her hand over Emily’s. “It sucked, Emily. All of us were scared. It took me almost a year, but I finally got it. We were all terrified and out of our minds. None of us were at our best. But you didn’t leave me behind.”</p><p>Emily smiled and nodded, “we either all got off that boat or none of us did. I really believe that.”</p><p>“Then I’m glad we all did,” Ashley squeezed Emily’s hand. </p><p>Stacie blinked back tears and fussed with Bella to give the girls some time to talk quietly alone. When she turned to look again, Ashley was picking up her dishes. </p><p>“I have to get back to work. Don’t worry about the bill. Louisa said she wanted to comp it, but that means you have to come back.” Ashley winked, as she handed Stacie her unlocked phone. “Add your numbers and I’ll come back to get it before you leave.”</p><p>Stacie looked at Emily as the other girl watched Ashley leave. “You ok?”</p><p>“She forgives me, Stac.” Emily’s voice was full of wonder. “I pointed her out to that monster, but she forgives me.”</p><p>Stacie didn’t say a word. She just programmed her number into the phone and passed it over before offering Bella a French fry. Sometimes nothing needed to be said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jessica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Bella celebrates her second birthday, three of Stacie’s friends come to join the festivities. It’s a start!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Stacie,” Jessica beamed from her position next to the open front door.</p><p>“Jessica! You made it!” Stacie smiled back and invited the blonde former Bella into the house. She looked behind her new guest, trying not to look disappointed.</p><p>Jessica waved shyly at Emily and then turned to her hostess. “Aubrey is out of town, but she said to expect a gift before the evening is through. She promises to be here next year.”</p><p>Emily smiled at Bella, “see, Bells, lots of aunties and presents.”</p><p>“Pwesents?” Bella giggled and looked up at Jessica.</p><p>“Hello, Bella. I’m Jess.” She moved closer, then remembered to tell Stacie, “Ash will be here in about an hour. She was still closing out her shift but wanted me to come ahead.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did.” Stacie closed the door and opened the curtains so she could see when either Ashley or the delivery truck arrived. “How have you been?”</p><p>Jessica sat down on the sofa, her eyes still on Bella. “I’m good,” she shrugged. “Glad to have a job, and a place to live.”</p><p>Emily looked up, “a hard two years for you, too?”</p><p>Jess paled, “you, too?”</p><p>When Emily nodded, Stacie decided they needed to talk. “Come on, Bella, let’s get you into your party clothes. Em, will you get Jess a drink?” </p><p>“Sure,” Emily stood and moved toward the kitchen. Jessica followed and sat down at the table. “I was couch surfing when I did a delivery here. Stacie had pity on me. She lets me stay in exchange for watching Bella.” Emily’s face turned crimson.</p><p>Jessica nodded. “I was working at a bagel shop, cashiering. I had a studio apartment but was always one sick day away from eviction. I just didn’t....”</p><p>“Care.” Emily sighed and put two bottles of water on the table. She opened one and took a sip. “It seemed nothing was important anymore. Everything I thought mattered was on that damn boat, and then it was gone.”</p><p>Jessica nodded. “I lost my phone and didn’t think about how to contact the rest of you. Then Ashley got really mad about, well, you know. She left. I just felt so worthless.” She opened the water and drank. “I don’t know where I’d be if Aubrey hadn’t stopped in.”</p><p>“Aubrey helped you?” Emily couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face when she thought of Aubrey.</p><p>“Yeah. You haven’t talked to her?” Jessica’s eyes widened.</p><p>Emily shook her head. “I thought she was in Greece until Ashley mentioned her the other day.” She decided this was not a good subject. “I’m glad she offered you a better job.”</p><p>Jessica nodded, “me, too. And an apartment at a better price.” She played with the label on the water bottle. “Ashley finally forgave me. I’m just not sure I can forgive myself; you know?”</p><p>“I know. Me, too.” Emily looked up at the ceiling. “How did Ashley get it so together? I feel like such a fuck up. I didn’t even finish my bachelor’s and she’s going for a master’s.”</p><p>“She has a therapist.” Jessica was chewing her lip. “We’re talking about couples therapy. Maybe I need to see someone on my own.”</p><p>Emily smiled, “try couples first and see how you like it.” She shrugged, “I was going to go into the field, but I’m too screwed up now to feel like I’d be good for anyone.” </p><p>Jessica nodded. “Aubrey offered me therapy through my health benefits. I could look into that, too. I’m just so surprised you and Aubrey lost contact.”</p><p>“She stayed in Europe to help Amy.” Emily shrugged. “By the time I got my phone replaced, I’d forgotten everyone’s number.”</p><p>“Well, I have yours now, and you have mine.” Jessica smiled encouragement just as someone knocked on the door. </p><p>“I got it,” Emily called out to Stacie as she stood and moved to the door. When she opened it, Ashley was waiting.</p><p>“Am I late?” Ashley worried.</p><p>“Perfect timing.” Stacie came out from the bedroom with a tidied Bella in tow. “She wanted to wear her favorite Anna dress for her party.” </p><p>Bella giggled and swirled, her hair done up in braids, just like the younger Frozen princess.</p><p>Emily lowered herself on one knee and bowed her head. “Welcome to your party, your highness.”</p><p>Bella looked shyly at the other two women who joined them in the living room. </p><p>“Do you remember me, Bella?” Ashley sat on the sofa and smiled, “I’m Achie. I brought you chicken at the diner.”</p><p>Bella beamed and nodded her head, “Achie.”</p><p>“And this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” Ashley reached a hand out, and Jessica took it with a shy smile, settling onto the sofa as well. </p><p>“You can call me Jess.” </p><p>“Jett.” Bella nodded again.</p><p>Stacie beamed at the girls. She was so pleased they were working their way back to the Bellas and each other. “Thank you so much for coming. Just two weeks ago, I was worried Bella would never know her namesakes.” Stacie’s voice quavered. “It means so much to me that you found time to come to her party.”</p><p>Emily stood up and crossed to Stacie, wrapping her in a hug. “Maybe next year, we all will be together.” She looked back at Ashley and Jessica. “I never thought we could even have four of us in one place. I start to think we can do anything.”</p><p>Ashley smiled at the pair of brunettes. “I bet we can. We promised Bellas for life.”</p><p>Jessica nodded and caressed the back of Ashley’s hand. “We just forgot for a little while.”</p><p>Stacie wiped her eyes and nodded. “Some hostess I am being. Let’s break out the food. Are you ready, baby girl?”</p><p>Bella beamed, “chicken!” She almost yelled it.</p><p>Ashley laughed, “at least she is easy to cook for.”</p><p>“You have no idea.” Emily laughed as she retreated to the kitchen to get the party started.</p><p><br/>“Happy Birthday, dear Bella. Happy Birthday to you.”</p><p>Stacie swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat as she watched Bella try to blow out the candle on her cupcake. To have three of her Barden sisters break into harmony on the last few lines of the birthday wish exceeded every hope she had last year as she and Bella celebrated alone. When the candle was finally out, Stacie quickly substituted a different cupcake and started to hand out others. “No real cake until she learns not to spit when she blows.”</p><p>Ashley started to laugh, “oh Stac! You think of everything!”</p><p>“Oh, my stars,” Emily joined the laughter. “I hadn’t thought of that either.”</p><p>Stacie blinked away her own tears to hear Emily use the cute phrase she had been known for all those years ago. “It takes a lot of energy to stay ahead of a two-year-old.”</p><p>“Did you bake these, Stac? They are divine! I need the recipe!” Jessica’s eyes widened as she took a bite of the treat.</p><p>“I did,” Stacie bowed her head in thanks. “I am nowhere near as accomplished as you two, but I have learned to bake a cupcake in the last two years. I would love to swap recipes with you.”</p><p>Emily savored her cupcake. “You three should open a bakery. I could never do this. People like me would pay you good money to save their embarrassed asses on birthdays and holidays.”</p><p>“I would love to open a bakery someday,” Ashley said wistfully. “I have to finish school first. Then I have to raise capital.”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “I know the feeling. I would love to work with biomechanics, but I can’t get my foot in the door.”</p><p>Jessica looked back and forth between the two women. “I don’t think we can blend baking and biomechanics.”</p><p>“Ha! No, I think that would be quite a challenge.” Stacie agreed. “But maybe Em is right, maybe a bakery is more my speed until Bella grows up.”</p><p>“No way, Stac.” Ashley shook her head. “You can play ditzy girl all you want outside of these walls, but we know better, don’t we?” She looked at Jessica.</p><p>“Yeah, there is no way I passed math without you. You don’t get to ignore how freaking brilliant you are.” Jessica nodded.</p><p>“I didn’t mean,” Emily looked horrified.</p><p>Stacie shook her head, “no one thought you did, Emily. It’s quite the compliment that you like my cupcakes as much as Jessica’s.” She looked down at the messy face her daughter had accomplished. “Now if you will excuse me, I think the Rug Rat needs a full-on bath. Why don’t you girls play with the living room karaoke machine while I get this one cleaned up.”</p><p>Ashley grinned, “you have a karaoke machine?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Stacie winked. “It will be nice to sing with someone who can carry a tune. It’s inside the cabinet. Only two mics so we have to take turns.”</p><p>“We can just sing along without mics, Stac.” Jessica suggested.</p><p>Emily nodded, “it’s safer if no one can hear me.”</p><p>Stacie rolled her eyes as she took Bella off to get cleaned up.</p><p>Jessica turned to Emily, “what do you mean? You sounded great just now.”</p><p>“I don’t sing anymore, Jess.” Emily blushed. </p><p>“Not ever?” Ashley sat down in the chair Stacie had just vacated. “We broke you?”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “not you guys. Fergus.” She shuddered and closed her eyes.</p><p>Ashley put her hand over Emily’s to get the younger girl to look at her. “We can’t let him win, Em. Don’t let that asshole live rent free in your head.”</p><p>Jessica nodded and scooted closer. “Every time I think of that night, I try to remember a couple of things. We got off the boat. We sang together a triumphant song later the next day. He didn’t hurt any of us.” She hesitated, “well, physically, anyway.”</p><p>“Right.” Ashley also nodded. “I still get anxious too. Then I try to do the senses count down my therapist taught me. Five things you can see, four things you can physically feel, three things you can hear, two things you can smell and one thing you can taste. It reminds me I’m still here and not there.”</p><p>Emily blinked as she looked at these two women she had liked and admired her freshman year. “Could you text me that, Ash?”</p><p>“On it.” Ashley smiled and pulled out her phone. </p><p>Jessica stood up and extended a hand to Emily, “come on. Let’s see if we can find your voice.”</p><p>Stacie eavesdropped from her place in the bathroom removing Bella’s clothing. It was so good to have some of the girls together again. It was even better to hear them taking care of each other. She still wanted to make sure Fergus never had another child, but she would be satisfied with getting her family back together. One person at a time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again, luck or fate helps Stacie track down another of her sisters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacie wandered among the trucks gathered outside of her office building as she checked in on Emily and Bella. “How are you both?” </p><p>“We are great! Aren’t we Bells?” Emily turned the screen on the phone so Bella could see her mama. </p><p>“Gweat!” Bella nodded and pointed two thumbs upward. </p><p>“Oh my god, Emily. When did you teach her that?” Stacie laughed.</p><p>Emily giggled. “Teach is a strong word, Stac. She picks up on everything. Don’t you, Rug Rat?”</p><p>Bella beamed and pointed at her chest with one of those extended thumbs. “Wugwat!”</p><p>“See?” Emily laughed harder. “We just finished folding clothes, and now we are getting ready to make lunch. Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.”</p><p>“Yum!” Bella yelped. </p><p>Stacie tried not to melt. “Be sure to put a bib on her, she wears more soup than she eats.”</p><p>Emily turned the camera toward herself. “We have a deal. I feed her soup and she feeds me a sandwich. We both end up messy but nowhere near as badly as if we each ate on our own. Right Bells?”</p><p>Stacie heard “wight” from off screen. She blinked back tears. If they were from laughter or feeling touched, she couldn’t tell. “You are a true treasure, Emily Junk.”</p><p>“Nah, but I can hold my own.” Emily winked. “Go track down your lunch. I’ll send you a clip when this one takes her nap.”</p><p>“No nap day!” Bella protested. </p><p>“We’ll see, Rug Rat.” Emily chuckled. “She says that every day. So far she hasn’t made it much more than an hour after lunch.” She reassured Stacie.</p><p>“Well, I still think you are magic. Talk to you soon. Let me blow kisses.” Stacie smiled. </p><p>Emily turned the phone around again and watched as the mother and daughter blew kisses to each other through the airwaves. </p><p>“Myth you mama.” Bella sniffed.</p><p>“Miss you more, Baby. See you in a few hours.” Stacie swallowed more tears and closed the connection. She really did need to choose something to eat before she went back to her sketches.</p><p>She smelled some fried food that reminded her of her Barden days when Flo would cook so she followed her nose. Her heart jumped when she saw the name on the truck. Steeling herself to see just one of Flo’s franchisees, she smiled goofily as she caught sight of the tiny Guatemalan handing over a drink and wrapped treat. Stacie hurried to get in line. When it was her turn, she spoke before Flo could look up. “Flautas or taquitos?” </p><p>Flo sighed, “we have both, senorita. Please choose from the...Stacie?” Flo broke off as she saw her former teammate. “Madre a mia, it is you!”</p><p>“It’s me, Flo. And I’ll take two chicken flautas and a bottle of water. Then I will be sitting right there until you have a break.” Stacie pointed to a planter from which she could watch her friend work.</p><p>“The usual proprietor is out sick. I’m helping, Chica. There will be a lull soon.” Flo promised, already handing over the order. “On the house. See you soon.”</p><p>Stacie didn’t argue since there were others in line but moved to her vantage point. She also took the time to notify her office that something had come up and she would finish her day from home. Then she savored the visit from the past and watched Flo keep her good temper despite some of the rude customers Stacie saw pass by.</p><p>Finally, Flo stepped out of the truck and took off her apron, leaving it hanging on the door. She spoke to someone inside before moving in Stacie’s direction. “Mamacita, you look so good.”</p><p>Stacie laughed and hugged Flo tightly. “I can’t believe you are here!”</p><p>“I told you, I was helping out.” Flo squeezed Stacie back. “I don’t do much in trucks on my own anymore. I have a fleet of them. I’m constantly trying new recipes to see what sells best in each region.”</p><p>Stacie sat down and tugged at Flo to join her. “Where is home base?”</p><p>Flo waffled. “I tried New York, but the competition is too steep. Then I thought about living in Texas. More of my people are there. But if you thought Georgia was humid.” She exaggerated wiping her brow. “And all of Houston smells like dead fish.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste.</p><p>“Does that mean you might consider moving back home?” Stacie asked, then laughed, “I mean to Atlanta, not Guatemala.”</p><p>Flo chuckled and nodded. “I have been thinking about it. It would be easier now, knowing you are here.” Her voice sounded wistful.</p><p>Stacie grinned like she was being Santa Claus. “Not just me. Emily lives with me to help me with Bella. Oh, my gosh, you have to meet her!”</p><p>Flo’s eyes danced as Stacie started showing pictures from Bella’s birthday party. She reached her hand to touch Stacie’s. “Are those Jessica and Ashley?”</p><p>Stacie nodded happily. “They are here, too. Ashley works at the Barden Diner while she gets ready to go to Georgia State for her Master’s. Jessica works for Aubrey running an apartment complex. Oh!” Stacie got a wild idea, “we should call Jessica. Maybe her building has an opening.”</p><p>“Dear, mamacita. Slow down. Let me catch my breath.” Flo laughed.</p><p>“Not a chance.” Stacie shook her head firmly. “Bella has now had two years without her aunties and namesakes. I’m on a mission to get you all back here before another year passes.”</p><p>Flo smiled sadly, “that would be lovely, Chica. I don’t know we can....”</p><p>“Bellas for life, Flo.” Stacie’s eyes nearly begged. “Maybe I can’t get you all, but please. Get to know Bella. Let her know you. I want her growing up knowing the remarkable women I named her after.”</p><p>“Si,” Flo’s voice was rough with unshed tears. “I would love to see your little one. I would love to know her.” She reached out to hug Stacie again, “it is no mistake I worked here today. I must trust it.”  </p><p>Stacie smiled through her tears and handed over her unlocked phone. “I already used the QR code on your truck to find your website. Add your phone number, but no fibbing. I will track you down.”</p><p>Flo laughed and wiped her eyes, “no fibbing, mamacita. I will give you my number. Then text me later so we can schedule a visit with the pequeñita.” She sent herself a text, so she had Stacie’s number. “Thank you for coming by.”</p><p>“Not gonna lie, it was the smell of your cooking. Took me all the way back to the Bella house.” Stacie hugged Flo once more as she took back her phone. “When are you through today?”</p><p>“I just have to take the truck back and drop off Cisco. He manned the grill for me today.” Flo stood.</p><p>Stacie texted her address to the number just added to her phone. “Come by tonight. Emily will be so pleased to see you.”</p><p>Flo hesitated as she turned off the notification before she nodded, “all right, Chica, I will be there.”</p><p>Stacie nearly squealed. “See you soon!” She stood as well and hurried to her car. She had things to do before she welcomed another prodigal home. About an hour later, she finally pulled up at her house to find Emily standing in the open doorway. “Hey, everything ok?”</p><p>Emily leaned in relief against the door jamb. “I could ask the same of you.”</p><p>“Uh, oh,” Stacie blushed. “What did I miss?” She looked down at her phone and winced.</p><p>“Everything is ok.” Emily tried to smile. “I just got worried when you didn’t reply to the video of Bella. That’s not like you.”</p><p>Stacie closed the distance and hugged Emily. “I’m sorry, I got distracted. It’s no excuse, but it is an explanation.” She smiled as her excitement returned. “Flo is coming by tonight.”</p><p>Emily blinked and pulled free of the hug. “You found Flo?”</p><p>“Pure luck. You know how all of the food trucks line up outside my office in Tuesday’s? One of them was Flo’s.” Stacie took the opportunity to grab some groceries out of her car and returned to the door.</p><p>“She’s been here all the time?” Emily was still stunned. </p><p>Stacie shook her head, “no! That’s the crazy part! She’s been in New York and Houston. She came back to help one of her franchisees. I’m trying to talk her into staying.”</p><p>Emily smiled wistfully. “That would be awesome. She was always so nice to me.”</p><p>Stacie hesitated as she walked past and then turned to look at Emily. “Were any of the Bellas mean?” </p><p>“Forget it,” Emily blushed and took some of the bags out of Stacie’s arms to take them to the kitchen.</p><p>“Emily.” Stacie’s voice took on a firm tone. “Who was it? Was it Aubrey?”</p><p>It was Emily’s turn to stop in surprise. “Oh, my stars, no! Aubrey,” her voice broke slightly as she spoke the name. “She’s always been encouraging. She’ll be disappointed I stopped writing.” Emily finished with her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Stacie followed into the kitchen. She wasn’t sure which to pursue. There was one of the Bellas who was unkind, and there was the way Emily talked about Aubrey. Stacie decided the first course of action was more important for now. “Then who?”</p><p>Emily shrugged. “Fat Amy thinks I’m stupid.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Stacie felt her temper flare.</p><p>“Before we met her dad, she talked about him showing up. I thought then it was awesome. She started to come after me. Aubrey and Beca stepped in.” Emily’s face blushed a bright red. “Now we know why.”</p><p>Stacie put down the groceries she was putting away and took Emily by the arm. “You are not stupid for not knowing the truth about that man before you ever met him. You are not stupid at all. I am sorry you don’t write music anymore, but that doesn’t make you stupid.” She hugged Emily tightly. Maybe there was more hurt than the kidnapping to heal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Girl’s Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie pulls the few she has found together for a quiet night at her place. Afterwards, she presses Emily for more details of the end of the tour mess. (Trigger warning:anxiety attack)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacie beamed as Ashley, Jessica, Flo and Emily passed pizza around the living room. Now that Bella was finally asleep, she could enjoy a quiet night with some of her girls. She sighed happily as she joined the quartet. “So, what did we decide to watch?”</p><p>“We haven’t yet,” Flo laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, none of us are used to deciding,” Jessica blushed.</p><p>Emily nodded her head. “Usually, CR and Amy fought over something and the rest of us just went along.”</p><p>Ashley shrugged, “we realized we all have very different tastes when it comes to movies.”</p><p>Stacie sat down and reached for a piece of Hawaiian pizza. “I guess that’s also why I finally get pineapple on my pizza.” She grinned. “Beca would call it blasphemy, and I’d give in.”</p><p>“How did any of us live to adult.” Ashley giggled. </p><p>“I’m still working on it,” Emily muttered.</p><p>“Me, too, Chica.” Flo bumped shoulders with Emily. “I just look impressive on a resume. In real life, I’m just impostora.</p><p>Stacie took a bite. “I know I’m a boring documentary girl. The E-network lost me when they started Duck Dynasty, which was neither.”</p><p>“Neither Ducks nor a dynasty?” Emily giggled.</p><p>“A bunch of wealthy rednecks dressed to look like backwoodsmen and spouting their religion every ten minutes.” Stacie shuddered. “I discovered Modern Marvels and never looked back.”</p><p>“I am not spending the evening watching people build shit,” Ashley teased. “I’d be ok with the Great British Bake-Off.”</p><p>“That will just make me hungrier, Chica.” Flo laughed. “But I could agree for one episode.”</p><p>“I read somewhere the celebrity hosts swear on screen to ruin takes when contestants cry,” Jessica said, thoughtfully.</p><p>Stacie smiled, “that sounds wholesome enough. I’ll start looking for it. One episode is only an hour. That’s an awfully short night.” She sounded wistful.</p><p>Ashley shrugged helplessly. “This is where we get stuck. I like horror movies; Flo likes rom coms. You like engineering and Emily likes history. Jess just likes to watch cooking shows. How do we find common ground?”</p><p>Emily chewed her lower lip. “There’s this cool thing on YouTube. It’s called cinema sins. It is a funny way to skewer all sorts of stuff. They have both a movie version and a television version.”</p><p>Stacie grinned, “that sounds fun. What do you girls think?</p><p>Jessica giggled. “I think it might be really funny to hear someone be snarky about the Great British Bake-off.”</p><p>“I can’t promise they did that one.” Emily apologized. </p><p>“Who cares? Let’s find out what they did do.” Ashley winked at Emily. “I hope they took on horror flicks.”</p><p>“Si, maybe even some of my telenovelas.” Flo bumped shoulders with Emily again.</p><p>“Ok, the Bake-off first and then I surrender the remote to Emily.” Stacie nodded her head decisively. “Let the marathon begin.”</p><p><br/>
Several hours later, as Emily scrolled through the television version for a show everyone agreed on, Stacie noticed a new email. “Hey guys, any of you see this?”</p><p>Jessica looked up from her own phone. “You mean the email about a new Bella scholarship?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Stacie was reading it, “I think it’s a cool idea.”</p><p>“What is it?” Emily asked absently.</p><p>Flo started to explain from her copy. “It’s for a Non-traditional Bella.”</p><p>Ashley grinned, “does it include grad studies?”</p><p>Jessica leaned over and kissed Ashley’s cheek. “It might. You should apply.”</p><p>Stacie kept reading. “I think you would have to go back to Barden, Ash. Do they have your master’s program?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that could be an issue.” Ashley laughed, “I’m set anyway. I have a grant for the first year.”</p><p>Flo looked over at Emily, “you could go finish school with this, Emily.”</p><p>Emily brought her attention back group. “What?”</p><p>Stacie nodded her head vigorously, “Flo is right, you could.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Emily started to shake her head.</p><p>“Just listen for a minute,” Jessica sounded excited. “You are a former Bella, a returning student after two years. Right?”</p><p>“I’m not,” Emily repeated.</p><p>“But you could be,” Stacie interrupted. “Non-traditional means someone not attending right out of high school. These days, that includes you.”</p><p>Emily sighed, “I was carrying 21 credits when I left, Stac. I can’t do that again. And I don’t even know I want to study psychology or music anymore.”</p><p> “You could split the number of hours you have left over a summer and two semesters. The scholarship allows for up to two years. I bet you could even take liberal arts and just finish the damn thing.”</p><p>Flo continued to scan the document, “nothing here says you have to be a music major, although you are a bueno musician, Chica.”</p><p>“But we know music is a sore spot for you still,” Ashley hurried to assure Emily. “So maybe just getting the stupid thing done would feel good. You have enough credits in music or psych to keep them as minors, right?”</p><p>“I don’t even know what I would need to do to graduate.” Emily was still shaking her head. “I messed up with financial aid by dropping out. They won’t let me have a scholarship.”</p><p>Stacie smirked, “I bet they will have no say in the matter. This is a Bella Alumni scholarship. I don’t see any restrictions on other financial aid.” She looked up and grinned, “they even have housing arranged if needed.”</p><p>“Oh, I bet they talked to Aubrey about that!” Jessica’s eyes widened, “she asked me last week if we had any of the bnb apartments available for conversion to long term use.”</p><p>“Sounds like it’s almost tailor made for you, Junk.” Ashley winked.</p><p>Emily blushed, “it might be my mom’s way of getting me to finish.”</p><p>Stacie moved down onto the floor next to Emily and wrapped her in a hug. “Would it be so bad? You might feel better with some unfinished business finally getting finished.”</p><p>Flo leaned in and joined the hug. “Si, Chica. You could move on to something different. Maybe one of the new classes will help you find what you want to do.”</p><p>Jessica looked at Ashley and they both dove off the couch to join the group, nearly smothering Emily. “We can all help with whatever you want.”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “you can stay here, or take the apartment.”</p><p>“I can help if you take a business course, or Spanish.” Flo offered.</p><p>“I’ll keep you stocked in coffee and pastries,” Jessica offered. “We will just have to arrange delivery.”</p><p>Ashley laughed, “and I will work out the delivery as part of my hospitality practice.” </p><p>Emily stared at all four of the ladies before focusing on Ashley. “How does delivering me coffee and pastries fit into your hospitality stuff?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet, but I will figure a way.” Ashley winked. </p><p>Stacie laughed, “so let us help you, Em? I can sit with you and sort out what to ask the advisors. We can pick the classes you would want to take and avoid the stuff that might stress you. You can do 6 credits over the summer, then 12 each the spring and summer. That should be plenty to finish your course work. No way you need more than 30.” Her mind was already figuring the requirements. “Music classes handle your humanities requirements and psych will cover some of your science. You might need a hard science upper division, but something like Astronomy would suffice. Oh ugh, you might need a logic class. You won’t like math, but maybe a linguistics class would do.” She trailed off as she realized she was headed down a deep rabbit hole. “Sorry, we can talk about it with the actual list in front of us.”</p><p>Flo, Ashley and Jessica just laughed.</p><p>Emily closed her eyes. Part of her was sure this was a set up. The other part of her wondered why that should bother her. It was just a way for her mom and Stacie and the others to show they cared. “It would feel good to be done.” She finally acknowledged.</p><p>Stacie squealed and Flo did a fist pump. Ashley and Jessica squeezed Emily tight while laughing with delight. “You’ll see, Junk. Just like you said before. Together, we can do anything.”</p><p>Emily laughed and wiped her eyes. “You make it easy to believe.”</p><p>Stacie’s head flew up as she heard a cry from upstairs, “oops, too much celebrating.” She pulled out of the group and patted Emily on the head. “Find us the next show. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Emily smiled and nodded as Flo, Ashley and Jessica moved back into comfortable positions and reached for their drinks. Flo realized hers was empty. “Anyone else need a refill?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll help.” Jessica stood. “We gotta toast the new college senior.”</p><p>“I haven’t even applied yet,” Emily protested.</p><p>“But you will,” Ashley chuckled. “You will.”</p><p>And Emily knew Ashley was right. </p><p><br/>
Later on, Stacie studied Emily as Emily came back from walking the other girls out. </p><p>Emily hesitated, seeing the intense gaze, “um, do I have something on my face?”</p><p>“No,” Stacie laughed. “Sorry, I was just thinking hard.”</p><p>“About what?” Emily sat down, unsure she really wanted to know.</p><p>Stacie considered how to approach the subject. “A couple of things. First, I guess I want to know more about what happened that night, or maybe the entire trip.”</p><p>Emily’s back straightened some, “you mean with USO tour.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Stacie sighed, “and you don’t have to tell me. I just have a lot of empty gaps.”</p><p>“Ask away. I’ll try.” Emily reached down for her glass of Chardonnay and took a deep drink.</p><p>Stacie reached over to place a hand on Emily’s leg. “Really, you don’t have to.”</p><p>Emily shrugged, “watching Ashley and Jessica, and seeing how much better they are doing than I am makes me think not talking about it makes it worse. Maybe it will help.”</p><p>“Ok, I can see that,” Stacie allowed. “I guess my first question is wondering what the hell was going on before I called to tell you guys about Bella.”</p><p>“Oh, that.” Emily blushed. “Your call broke up the time Amy was going to pound me.”</p><p>Stacie closed her eyes to stem her irritation. “I see.”</p><p>Emily hurried, seeing the irritation in the flush of Stacie’s cheeks. “It had started the night before. Or, you know, even the day we arrived.” She sighed and started to describe the arrival, Chloe’s fascination with the Captain, and the riff-off. “I think the rest of the girls were planning what to do about competing with bands when I sort of screwed it all up.”</p><p>“How?” Stacie rested her head on her fist and listened.</p><p>“I showed up at the slumber party dressed to the nines. I told them to pick up their tits and go with me to show Khaled we were not jokes.” Emily blushed deeply.</p><p>Stacie gave her a little shove. “You did me proud!” </p><p>Emily smiled tightly, “well, it didn’t go well. Aubrey’s dad blew her off again. She tried to be casual about it but bumped a candle stand. It caught some curtains on fire. I tried to pull Aubrey free, but bumped Flo, who knocked over a beehive. Then Aubrey called for someone to open a window to free the bees. It was locked, so I threw a guitar through the glass. Then Khaled walked in. It was a mess, Stac!”</p><p>“Oh my god. But everyone was all right?” Stacie’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Yeah, no one is allergic to stings, luckily. The next morning, Beca was mad Amy hadn’t been there. That’s when we found out her father was staying at the same hotel.  And she called me stupid.” Emily sighed and took another sip of her wine.</p><p>Stacie nodded. “You said Aubrey’s dad blew her off again?” She watched Emily closely.</p><p>Emily’s jaw tightened. “Yeah. He’d promised to come and see us perform. You know, he never did in all the years she was at Barden? What a jerk. Anyway, he sent one of his adjutants to apologize.” Emily rolled her eyes. “He finally showed up the last night, when we weren’t even supposed to be on stage with Beca.” </p><p>“She deserves better.” Stacie suggested gently.</p><p>“She does.” Emily nodded her head vehemently. “God, Stacie, it was so scary on the yacht.” Emily was on a roll now. “I could barely breathe. My heart was pounding when Aubrey couldn’t open the van window. Then Fergus talked to Amy on the phone and told all of us she had 30 minutes.”  Emily covered her face. “I pointed at Ashley when Fergus asked which of us where her and Jessica. God, I’m the worst.”</p><p>Stacie reached over again and rubbed Emily’s leg. “What was it that Ashley suggested you do?”</p><p>Emily opened her eyes. “Five things I can see. You. The television. The curtains. The coffee table. The wine glass. Four things I can physically feel. Your hand on my leg. The sofa beneath me. My world’s softest socks. My heart beating fast.”</p><p>Stacie nodded and kept rubbing Emily’s leg.</p><p>“Three things I can hear. Bella snoring through the monitor.” Emily smiled in spite of herself. “The dishwasher running.” She hesitated and concentrated. “The air conditioner blowing.” Emily’s shoulders started to relax. “Two things I can smell. The cookies we baked earlier.” She closed her eyes, “my eucalyptus-mint hand lotion.” She took a deep breath. “One thing I can taste. The Chardonnay.”</p><p>“Well done.” Stacie replied quietly. “I’m sorry I pushed.”</p><p>Emily shook her head as she opened her eyes to look at Stacie. “I’m not. Believe me, it’s even scarier when it’s just inside my head on loop.” </p><p>Stacie nodded, never losing contact with Emily’s leg. “Is there anything else you have to say? Something you want to get out?”</p><p>“It was so scary,” Emily whispered. “I thought Aubrey was...” she broke off. After a deep breath, she continued, “when I got to the rail, I saw everyone in the water except Aubrey, Amy and Beca. Beca was yelling at Amy to hurry. Aubrey wasn’t moving. I think she was stuck behind a table. Anyway, I ran back and grabbed her by the hand. I dragged her to the rail and helped her over. I could hear Beca still yelling at Amy when I jumped. I swear, the boat was on fire before I saw Beca and Amy come toward the water.”</p><p>“You’re a hero, Emily,” Stacie said softly while she smiled and continued to rub Emily’s leg.</p><p>Emily shook her head, “I’m no hero. I was just scared to think....” she broke off again. </p><p>Stacie squeezed Emily’s leg. “But she’s ok. Jessica said she owns the apartments. She’s ok.”</p><p>Emily allowed a small smile, “yeah. She is.”</p><p>And Stacie knew, even if Emily didn’t, that Aubrey had one hell of a secret admirer. She wondered if Aubrey felt anything in return.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tracking Down Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie works to get Aubrey back into the fold</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica looked up, startled. “Stacie? What can I do for you?”</p><p>Stacie smiled and dropped into the chair reserved for renters and vendors. “I wanna see Posen.”</p><p>“You can’t.” Jessica shook her head apologetically. “She isn’t here.”</p><p>“When will she be back?” Stacie pulled out her calendar. </p><p>“Um,” Jessica looked nervously at her computer. “I’m not sure. She took a flight to Miami last week.”</p><p>Stacie arched an eyebrow. “She didn’t book a return flight?”</p><p>Jessica shook her head again. “Not yet.”</p><p>“What’s in Miami?” Stacie closed her phone.</p><p>Jessica hesitated again. “I think Chloe is there.”</p><p>Stacie leaned forward. “Ok, I’m not following.”</p><p>“Epic is in Miami.” Jessica does helpfully.</p><p>“Still nothing, Jess. Come on. Spill.” Stacie gestured at her friend to say more.</p><p>Jessica sighed. “DJ Khaled sold his record company to Epic, which is under Sony’s umbrella. Epic is located in Miami. Beca signed with Khaled.”</p><p>Stacie nodded as the pieces fell together. “Chloe followed Beca to Miami.”</p><p>“I think so.” Jessica shrugged. “The day we were supposed to fly home, Aubrey and Amy were still at the police station. Beca and Chloe were gone, so yeah, we assumed Chloe with with Beca. But none of us had phones.”</p><p>“Right, salt water.” Stacie nodded. “Emily told me. So, you think Aubrey has been bouncing back and forth to Miami to help Chloe?”</p><p>Jessica nodded. “She won’t say where she is going, or how long she will be gone, but her expense account says Miami and she’s taken three trips since March.”</p><p>Stacie whistled. “Well, something sure has her attention.” She leaned back into the chair again. “Other than these mysterious trips, she seems ok?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jessica smiled. “I mean, she’s different, but she seems fine.”</p><p>“Define different.” Stacie frowned.</p><p>“She isn’t as tense as she was our first year, or even as intense as she was at the retreat.” Jessica tilted her head to one side. “But she isn’t as relaxed or fun-loving as she was on tour.”</p><p>Stacie grinned on surprise. “Aubrey Posen, fun loving?”</p><p>Jessica laughed, “I know it’s hard to believe but she was. She and Chloe challenged Evermoist to a riff off.”</p><p>“Wait a minute. Evermoist?” Stacie laughed, “what a name!”</p><p>“Three girls playing up the sex appeal. But they were good, too.” Jessica shrugged. “They didn’t play fair and used their instruments when we were winning the riff off, but it was still fun.” </p><p>Stacie nodded and filed the info away. “Ok, what else?”</p><p>Jessica grinned at the memories, “she could do more push-ups than the soldiers. Every stop she would flirt and tease them, then drop and work them into the ground. It was a hoot.”</p><p>“That doesn’t surprise me,” Stacie chuckled. “Anything else?”</p><p>“I dunno. We sang a lot. That was fun. She would even rap with CR when we were between sets. She never took the lead the whole time we were there.” Jessica realized belatedly. “I mean when we were singing. When we were looking for Khaled’s suite, she was all General in charge of recon.” She laughed, “it was fun having three captains for a while.”</p><p>Stacie tilted her head to one side, realizing something Emily hadn’t said. “Emily was a captain. Did none of you treat her like one?”</p><p>Jessica blinked and brought her attention back to Stacie. “Aubrey did. Emily came in and challenged us all to go find Khaled. Aubrey nodded and treated her like an equal. Amy called her stupid.” Jessica sighed. “Amy called her stupid a lot. I wonder why no one stopped her.” </p><p>“Probably hoping the joke would get old.” Stacie sighed. “I’d have shut her up in a heartbeat.” </p><p>“We missed you,” Jessica sighed, “but we were so glad you weren’t there. Just like....” she broke off.</p><p>“Like you were happy Beca and Amy weren’t there?” Stacie asked gently.</p><p>Jessica blinked again. “How did you?”</p><p>Stacie smiled and leaned forward again. “Ashley told me some, but mostly from Emily. It still haunts her, you know.”</p><p>“I know.” Jessica sighed and looked down at the desk. “None of us were thinking very clearly. We got off the boat, and that night Beca performed and pulled us all on stage. I really thought we were gonna be ok.” She pulled her phone out and found the video of the performance. “Watch it, you’ll see what I mean.”</p><p>Stacie had seen it several times since Emily mentioned it, but now knowing what she did about the kidnapping, she watched it again. Her eyes teared up as she saw the girls hug and snuggle each other through the song, culminating in a group hug with Beca and Chloe at the heart. “Shit. She damn near promised you guys were all gonna be ok.”</p><p>Jessica nodded, “she said she’d wasn’t gone let us down or give us up. When we got downstairs the next morning with a note from Aubrey but no word from Chloe and Beca except they had gone with Theo, we didn’t know what to do. Emily got us all on the van, thanked our escorts and through customs. We all pretty much slept through the flight home, got through customs again and said our goodbyes. Emily came back to Barden. Ashley and I went to see her folks on New Jersey. Then we had a big fight.” Jessica’s eyes teared. “She didn’t want anything to do with me. I thought about going home to Wisconsin, but” she shrugged, “I came back to Atlanta. It was the last place I was happy.”</p><p>Stacie by now had her hand covering Jessica’s. “It’s getting better, Jess. You and Ash are back together. Five of us have found each other and I won’t give up until I’ve at least talked to all of the others. If nothing else, we five will remember our promise.”</p><p>“Bellas for life.” Jessica barely whispered. </p><p>“I didn’t make that promise lightly. I will keep it.” Stacie said, almost fiercely. “I’m guessing the shit storm at the end of tour threw you all for a loop. Add to it the pressure from the label and I bet Chloe and Beca still don’t know which way is up.”</p><p>Jessica nodded, “what about Amy, CR and Esther?”</p><p>“Esther?” Stacie frowned.</p><p>“Lilly said Satan left her body and her name was Esther.” Jessica giggled. “I forgot you weren’t there for that.”</p><p>“Well, shit, that is weird.” Stacie shook her head. “Let me start with Aubrey. Maybe she has a way to reach Chloe, and through Chloe we find Beca.” Stacie sighed. “The others will be harder, but maybe the Bella Alumni association has some leads.”</p><p>Jessica wiped her eyes and nodded, “want me to contact them for you?”</p><p>Stacie squeezed the hand she still held. “I want you to ride Posen until she texts or calls me. I’ll work on the others.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Jessica laughed. “On it.”</p><p>Stacie stood up. “We are gonna be ok, the five of us. If the others continue to wear their asses for hats, it will be on them. But you are stuck with me, Jessica Smith. I expect you to bake the goodies for Bella’s birthday every year from now on.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Jessica repeated as she saluted. “Should we start calling you general?”</p><p>“Worse. I’m mama bear.” Stacie winked again as she turned to the door. “See you at movie night.”</p><p>Jessica waved as she watched Stacie close the door. Then she picked up her phone.</p><p>Jessica: Stacie was here<br/>
Aubrey: what did you tell her?<br/>
Jessica: that I think you are in Miami with Chloe<br/>
Aubrey: thank you<br/>
Jessica: she really wants to get us all back together<br/>
Aubrey: you ten should get together.<br/>
Jessica: why not you?<br/>
Aubrey: it’s better this way</p><p>Jessica sighed. She lied to Stacie once. She wasn’t sure she could do it again. She started to look through the want ads, just in case. </p><p>Stacie walked slowly back to her car. Something wasn’t adding up. Jessica was all torn up about the Bellas being broken despite she and Ashley being back together. She’d even offered to give Aubrey’s nick name to Stacie. And if Aubrey was in touch with Chloe, why weren’t both ladies in touch with Stacie? </p><p>Stacie continued to background process for the rest of her day. What was it Emily had said to Ashley about Aubrey? Maybe Aubrey felt like she did. About what? Stacie started writing down the timeline of events as best she could figure them.<br/>
Arrival<br/>
Riff off<br/>
Challenge<br/>
Aubrey takes charge<br/>
Find Khaled<br/>
Fire<br/>
Bees<br/>
Amy goes after Emily<br/>
Performances<br/>
The van<br/>
The yacht<br/>
Point at Ashley<br/>
Toxic<br/>
Get off the boat.</p><p>She stopped and looked at the last line. She erased it.</p><p>Get others off the boat.<br/>
Aubrey, Beca and Amy last.<br/>
Aubrey didn’t move.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Stacie stared at the last line. “Aubrey thinks it’s all her fault.” She put her head down on her desk and remembered the night of the aquarium performance, when Stacie told them she was pregnant. “The whole damn tour was her idea.” Stacie muttered to herself. “Oh, shit.” She said again. Aubrey was going to be the hardest to bring back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oh, Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie resorts to underhanded means to find more of the Bellas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacie ground her teeth as she unlocked the front door. She’d been frustrated in every attempt to find any of the remaining Bellas. She knew Beca had blocked her at her record label. There was no other explanation for the silence after all of her attempts. Well, unless Beca had so many fans, Stacie was lost in the crowd. She sighed and entered the house, pausing as she saw Emily crashed out on the couch with Bella burbling happily, sitting on Emily’s back.</p><p>Stacie put her purse away quietly, kicked off her shoes and crossed to her daughter. Holding her finger to her lips, she picked Bella up, who surprisingly made no louder a sound than a giggle. As she arrived in the kitchen, she noticed Bella had Emily’s phone on her hand. “Oh, baby. That’s not nice. What are you doing with Emmy’s phone?”</p><p>“Cowow.” Bella grinned happily. She held up the device, sticky from whatever treat Bella had talked Emily into giving her. </p><p>Stacie laughed, put Bella in her chair and shook her finger. “You wait here.” Stacie then filled the highchair tray with Cheerios as she took the phone and started to wipe it down. </p><p>“Cowow?” Bella sounded sad but pushed her Cheerios around half-heartedly.</p><p>“Oh, baby, I would let you color on my iPad. I have to wait to ask Emmy the name of the program.” Stacie put the now clean phone down and hurried upstairs to get her iPad. When she returned, she stared at Bella. “How did you reach that?” There, in Bella’s hand was the phone again. Stacie wondered if Emily had come in and handed it over, a quick glance showed she was still sleeping on the couch. Stacie reached for the phone which was once again open to the app. “How did you?” Stacie frowned as the device went dark. Bella reached over and tapped the phone, then the number 0 four times when the keyboard showed asking for a passcode.</p><p>Stacie laughed, trying to keep quiet. “You little sneak.” She noted the name of the app and downloaded it to her iPad which she then handed to Bella. “Here you go, baby girl. Play here.” </p><p>Bella burbled happily as she tapped colors on the iPad, crunching the Cheerios that lay beneath it. </p><p>Stacie started to clean up Emily’s phone again, plotting how to clean Bella’s hands and her own iPad most efficiently when a thought came to mind. She glanced out at the sleeper on the couch, bit her lower lip and then muttered, “like mother, like daughter.” She pressed the four 0s and opened the phone. A quick search of Emily’s contacts found Katherine Junk’s email. If any of the other girls kept in touch with the Bella alumni association, Katherine would know. Stacie took a picture of the contact info with her iPad, closed and cleared the app, put Emily’s phone far from Bella and returned to cleaning up.</p><p>When Emily woke a good half an hour later, it was to the wonderful smell of garlic chicken. She rolled off of the couch and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. “Sorry, I guess I dozed off.”</p><p>“It’s ok. This one,” Stacie pointed at Bella, “wears me out regularly. She loves the coloring app you let her play with. I’ve downloaded it to my iPad. You should change your passcode though. The little sneak knows how to get in.”</p><p>“Oh, no!” Emily laughed. “I guess I should use something more difficult than all 0s. I only use a passcode after rebooting. Most of the time I use a fingerprint.”</p><p>Stacie grinned as she served the garlic chicken, white rice and a salad to Emily, and grilled chicken with thin slices of raw carrots to Bella. She sat down with her own plate that matched Emily’s. “Hope this is ok. I had to think fast.”</p><p>Emily blushed, “I should have defrosted something.”</p><p>“Nothing to worry about. I put the chicken in room temperature water while I cleaned up Bella, the Cheerios she didn’t want, and both of our devices.” Stacie chuckled. “What sticky goodness did you let her have?”</p><p>“A life saver!” Emily laughed again. “I had a gummy life saver and I cut it into small pieces so she wouldn’t choke. But she kept pulling it out of her mouth!” She took a bite of her dinner, still shaking her head. “She will give up this oral fixation sometime, right?”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “I hope so.” She watched Bella eat to make sure the little girl didn’t choke on anything as she shoveled chicken into her mouth. “I look forward to the day I can convince her to use a fork.”</p><p>Emily grinned, “don’t be in too big of a hurry. You will blink and she will be in high school.”</p><p>“Hush!” Stacie chuckled, “it’s already weird she is over two years old.”</p><p>The rest of the evening passed pleasantly enough. After Bella was asleep, Stacie kept Emily company as they watched first a Modern Marcel and then a History’s Mysteries. Stacie was itching to contact Katherine Junk, but she knew she had to play it cool or tip her hand. From the few things Emily had said, it was clear the two Junks were not in constant communication. Stacie hoped Emily would forgive her. But Stacie tended to believe it was better to ask forgiveness than permission.</p><p>After all was said and done, it was at lunch the next day that Stacie composed the email she sent to Katherine.</p><p>Dear Katherine,<br/>     My name is Stacie Conrad, and I was a Barden Bella your daughter’s freshman year. We met, you and I, briefly at the World’s competition we all won together.<br/>    I hope you do not think me too forward, but I need your help. I am trying to track down all of the Bellas from my years and wonder if you can get me in contact with the Alumni Association. I would like email addresses or phone numbers for any or all of the following:<br/>Chloe Beale<br/>Beca Mitchell<br/>Amy Hobart<br/>Aubrey Posen<br/>Cynthia Rose Adams<br/>Lilly or Esther Onakuramara</p><p>I have been able to contact the others, including Emily. Apparently, there was some mishap in Europe a couple of years ago that disabled the phones for which I had numbers. Any assistance you can provide would be sincerely appreciated.”</p><p>Stacie closed with her own phone number in her signature file. She pressed send and hoped the gamble worked.</p><p>Within an hour, her FaceTime rang with a number listed from Columbus, Ohio. Stacie took a deep breath and answered, “Stacie Conrad.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Stacie, this is Katherine Junk.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mrs. Junk.” Stacie smiled.</p><p>Katherine smiled in return, “please call me Katie. You say you are in contact with my daughter?”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “I must admit, I haven’t told her I contacted you,” Stacie confessed. “She’s certain she has disappointed you.”</p><p>“But she is ok?” Katherine asked, anxiously.</p><p>“She is,” Stacie hurried to reassure Katherine. “She is staying with me for the moment, helping me with my daughter. I mentioned I have tracked down a few of the Bellas from my year. We are trying to convince her to apply for the non-traditional scholarship and finish her degree.”</p><p>Katherine wiped her eyes carefully. “I’m just so relieved.”</p><p>Stacie felt a pang of guilt that she hadn’t thought to contact Katherine sooner. She could imagine how she would feel if the roles were reversed. “I’m not sure how much Emily told you.”</p><p>“Not much,” Katie interrupted. “She was different when she came back from the tour. Listless, unfocused. But she wouldn’t tell me what happened.”</p><p>“I’m still piecing it together, but in a nutshell, it seems they were kidnapped and had their lives threatened. Regretfully, they also scattered immediately after the tour. I don’t think any of them have handled the trauma easily.”</p><p>Katherine looked pale, “oh, my god.”</p><p>Stacie spoke softly, “I am doing all I can to help Emily and the others come to terms with what happened. I think pretending it was nothing is not healthy. I will encourage Emily to call you, I’m just being careful. I think it may have hit her the worst of those I’ve talked to. She’d been putting so much pressure on herself before she even went on the tour.”</p><p>“She was,” Katie sighed, “until then she had been driven. She always saw what she wanted and went for it.” She sat quietly for a moment before she added, “when she is ready to hear it, tell her that I Iove her and I don’t give a good goddamn if she finishes that degree. I just miss her.”</p><p>“I will.” Stacie smiled and then had to ask. “You didn’t set up that scholarship to smoke her out?”</p><p>Katie shook her head, “Aubrey Posen made the suggestion to the Alumni Association and offered an apartment rent free as part of the compensation.”</p><p>“Aubrey did?”</p><p>“Yes,” Katie smiled, “I don’t know if she had my daughter in mind.”</p><p>Stacie decided to keep her opinion to herself on that matter but filed the information away for later. “Do you think you can help me find the others?”</p><p>Katie nodded, “if any of them have given permission to share their contact information, you will have it by the end of the week.”</p><p>“Thank you, Katie.” Stacie shrugged and smiled, “I miss them all.”</p><p>“Thank you. Thank you for caring about what happens to Emily and thank you for reaching out.” </p><p>“Bellas for Life, Katie. It’s what we promised each other Emily’s freshman year. I’m going to make sure we all remember.”</p><p>Katie nodded and wiped her eyes again. “Thank you,” she repeated once more before they hung up.</p><p>Stacie put her phone down and closed her eyes while she took a deep breath. That went better than she had feared. Now to wait for whose contact info she would have by the end of the week, and plot how to get Emily to call Katie.  “Oh, Conrad, you are in over your head.” She sighed to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Coming Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie confesses to Emily what she does, and finds out how her actions affected another of the Bellas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacie stared at the email from Katie. She had Chloe and CR’s email addresses. It was the note afterwards that caught her.</p><p>
  <em>“Cynthia Rose left a request to please share her information with girls from her years specifically. Her note reads, ‘I have some amends to make. I hope they will let me.’ I’m not sure what that means, but maybe you’re reaching out really is a good thing. Several others never marked if we have permission or not, so our secretary is contacting them to clarify our database. Hopefully, I will have more news soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love to Emily. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thanks again,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Katie.”</em>
</p><p>Stacie took a deep breath before she cancelled the rest of her day. She was grateful her projects were all in early planning stages and she wasn’t trying to work this magic around deadlines, but she still felt some guilt. If she knew one way or the other on the rest of the Bellas, maybe her concentration would improve.</p><p>Stacie drove straight home. According to the last text from Emily, she had an hour or so before Bella woke up. She strode with purpose into her living room, startling Emily from her spot on the couch. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Emily looked worried, or perhaps frightened. </p><p>“Look, you are probably gonna kill me for this, but I’ve been talking to your mom.”</p><p>Emily frowned, “excuse me?”</p><p>Stacie shook her head and interrupted. “I invaded your privacy and stole your mom’s contact info that day Bella got into your phone. I’m a shit. I get it. I also know I am frustrated as hell trying to find the other Bellas, and your mom was the only person I could think of to help.”</p><p>Emily was clenching her teeth, unsure how to react. “You could have just asked.”</p><p>“Yeah, I probably could have, but you act like she doesn’t exist. You might have said no, and then I’d still be stuck.” Stacie sighed and dropped onto the couch beside Emily. “She misses you, Em.”</p><p>“She misses showing me off,” Emily scoffed. “I have nothing to show.”</p><p>Stacie reached over and picked up Emily’s hand. “You’re wrong, hun. Look, I know it’s hard to believe. I also know you think I’m siding with her. I’m not. I don’t know what went down between you two after you got back to the states. I do know she was worried. She is grateful you are ok and staying with me.”</p><p>Emily took a deep breath, but Stacie interrupted again. </p><p>“She said she couldn’t give a good goddamn if you finished school or not.” Stacie said the words clearly but softly.</p><p>“Then why did she set up the scholarship?”</p><p>Stacie shook her head, “she didn’t. Another alumnus did. I believe her.”</p><p>Emily blinked and dropped her head. “She isn’t mad at me?”</p><p>“Nope,” Stacie smiled. “I tell you what, I know I’d be crazy with sorry if Bella dropped everything that used to be important to her and stopped talking to me.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, yeah.” Emily looked almost involuntarily toward the little girl’s room. “I didn’t think of that.”</p><p>Stacie squeezed the hand she held, “she got me emails for Chloe and CR. I’m gonna try and track them down. Maybe call your mom?” Emily started to squirm, and Stacie squeezed the hand gently again. “Think about it?”</p><p>Emily sighed and nodded, “I’ll think about it.” She hesitated and then finally looked into Stacie’s eyes. “She’s really not mad?”</p><p>“She’s really not.” Stacie tucked a lock of hair behind Emily’s ear. “She just misses you.”</p><p>Emily nodded again and then stood up. “I’m gonna go to my room for a little while. Ok?”</p><p>Stacie nodded in return. She thought she might have heard, “hello, mom?” before the door closed. She hoped she did.</p><p>Feeling like a weight was off of her shoulders, she pulled out her phone. She clicked on the first link and began composing her emails.</p><p>Several hours later, Stacie was playing with Bella on the sofa. She had to wait patiently for the prodigals to respond and was having a hell of a time doing so. She smiled down and kissed Bella’s head as her daughter showed her another animal colored an unusual shade of purple on the iPad. “What shall we do for dinner, baby? I worry it will just be the two of us.”</p><p>“I can help,” Emily spoke from the hallway.</p><p>Stacie looked up. “You ok?”</p><p>Emily shrugged and walked closer to the sofa. </p><p>Bella held up the iPad. “Cowow.” Then she tilted her head to one side. “Emmy sad?”</p><p>Stacie took the iPad from Bella’s hand. “Go hug Emmy, baby girl.”</p><p>Bella jumped off of the sofa and ran over to Emily. Emily knelt down to wrap her arms around the little girl and rested her chin on the two-year-old’s head. “I thought about what you said. About if this one came home uninterested in the stuff that used to matter.” She turned her head to rest her cheek on Bella’s head. “That would so suck.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Stacie tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. “It really would.”</p><p>Emily stood up and took Bella’s hand. Together, they joined Stacie at the sofa. Bella crawled back up next to her mama and Emily sat beside Bella’s other side. As Bella took back the iPad and started to color again, Emily rested her head on her fist and her elbow on the back of the sofa. “Mom wants to see me.”</p><p>Stacie nodded. She had expected no less. “When do you leave?”</p><p>“I don’t.” Emily smiled and shrugged, as surprised as Stacie. “Mom says it’s good for me to be here, with you and Bella. She’s really impressed with your drive to track us all down and make sure we are ok. She wants to come here for about a week. Some of that time she wants to spend with me. Some of that time she wants to meet Bella.”</p><p>“She wants to meet my Bella?” Stacie laughed quietly. Stacie smoothed the Bella’s hair as the little girl looked up at her name being mentioned.</p><p>Emily smiled at them both. “Yeah. My mom wants to meet you, Rug Rat.”</p><p>Bella grinned and chose a new animal to color. </p><p>Stacie wasn’t sure what to say. Finally, she asked, “why?”</p><p>“She didn’t say, but I’m guessing is has to do with figuring out what changed for me.” Emily looked down at the sofa. “It might have been even more years before I could have called her, Stac. I really don’t know how to thank you.”</p><p>“Just forgive me for letting Bella break into your phone. I’ll call it even.” Stacie teased. More seriously, she added, “I’m glad you called her.”</p><p>“Me too.” Emily looked up to meet Stacie’s gaze, “I missed her too.”</p><p>Stacie winked and changed the subject, “I believe Bella and I were discussing dinner when you walked in.”</p><p>“Chicken.” Bella announced loudly.</p><p>Emily laughed, “of course, chicken.” She ruffled Bella’s hair, “what kind of chicken?”</p><p>Bella tilted her head to one side. “Achie.”</p><p>It was Stacie’s turn to laugh. “You want to go see Aunt Achie, baby? At the diner?”</p><p>When Bella nodded, Stacie nodded in return. “I think that is a delightful plan.”</p><p>Emily grinned and stood up. She felt a weight off her shoulders, too. She was still nervous to see her mom, but with her emotional support Bella, she thought it might be ok.</p><p><br/>“Jett!” Bella yelled happily as the trio entered the diner.</p><p>“Well, hello, Bella!” Jessica bent over to pick up the toddler. “How nice of you to come see me!” </p><p>Stacie frowned. “We actually came to see Ashley.”</p><p>“She’s in the back. Let me get you seated in her section.” Jessica picked up two menus and led the way. She handed Bella off to Stacie, whom she gave a one-armed hug, and then hugged Emily too. She put the menus down and asked, “highchair or booster?”</p><p>“Highchair. She’s still too wiggly.” Stacie was still stunned. “You work here?”</p><p>Jessica nodded and blushed. “Give me a minute and I’ll explain.”</p><p>Emily and Stacie slid into the booth. Jessica returned with the highchair and helped put Bella into it. She gave the little girl crayons and a child’s menu before she smiled at Stacie again. “Here’s the thing. Aubrey thinks we would all be better off without her. She told me to lie to you when you came by.” Jessica shrugged, “I didn’t want to keep lying, so I thanked her for the opportunity, hoped she would change her mind, and quit.”</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Stacie turned pale. “I’d sort of figured out she was running. I didn’t think about the position it put you in. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Wait, I don’t understand.” Emily looked from one friend to another. “What’s going on with Aubrey?”</p><p>“I have to seat the new arrivals. I’ll try and come back soon.” Jessica apologized as she stepped away. </p><p>Stacie took a deep breath. “I went to the apartments to try and talk to Aubrey. Jess said she was out of town, but she doesn’t lie well.” She looked steadily at Emily. “I think she blames herself for the whole mess.”</p><p>Emily was shaking her head, “but it wasn’t her fault!”</p><p>Ashley walked up, “what wasn’t who’s fault?” She brought a plate of French fries and another of cut up chicken. The first she placed on the table the second before Bella.</p><p>“I think Aubrey blames herself for the tour mess. It was her idea to go.” Stacie started to explain.</p><p>“That’s why she wanted Jess to lie to you.” Ashley’s expression changed as she began to understand. “Maybe it’s also why she was so strained talking to me.”</p><p>Emily reiterated, “but it wasn’t her fault.”</p><p>Ashley placed a hand on Emily’s shoulder to console her. “You know that, and I know that, and Stacie and Jess know that. Aubrey may not know that. Remember how pointing at me was eating you up?”</p><p>Emily nodded miserably, “how are we to convince her if she won’t talk to any of us?”</p><p>Stacie took a piece of chicken away from Bella saying, “one piece at a time, little piggy.” Then she brought her attention back to the issue at hand. “I sent an email to Beale. Maybe she can help.”</p><p>Ashley grinned, “if anyone can, Chloe can.”</p><p>Stacie noticed that didn’t make Emily feel any better. “Do you think Jessica still has Aubrey’s number?”</p><p>“She’s blocked Jess.” Ashley sounded apologetic.</p><p>“She hasn’t blocked Emily.” Stacie smiled as Emily’s face lit up. “Have Jess send it to Em. Maybe you can get through to her.” She directed the last suggestion to Emily.</p><p>“Maybe?” Emily allowed. </p><p>Ashley took their order and went to ask Jess the favor. Emily chewed her lower lip around eating French fries. “Do you really think she will answer me?”</p><p>“There are two people I think Aubrey Posen values. You and Chloe. One of you will get through.” Stacie smiled at the shy smile that crossed Emily’s face. Stacie really hoped she was right.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cynthia Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie locates and meets up with Cynthia Rose in hopes of coaxing her return to the fold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacie sat waiting as patiently as she could at the little coffee shop that she’d been directed to. If she got stood up, she was going to feel stupid. She stirred her coffee anxiously, then craned to see who entered when the bell above the door rang. She smiled with relief. “Over here.” She called quietly.</p><p>Cynthia Rose nodded and closed the distance between them. She hesitated as she neared the table. Stacie stood and offered a hug. CR smiled with relief and accepted the embrace. As soon as they were seated, she spoke. “First, I need to apologize.” She began. </p><p>“First, you need to order,” Stacie interrupted. Sure enough, the waitress had seen CR sit down and had followed her over. As soon as that business was taken care of, Stacie said, “second. I get to say how good it is to see you.”</p><p>CR laughed. “You win. And it’s good to see you too.” She rubbed the top of her head nervously. “I do want to apologize for a couple of things, though.”</p><p>Stacie rolled her eyes, “oh, all right. If it will make you feel better.”</p><p>“Ha! I have missed you,” CR shook her head. “I’m an idiot for staying away so long.”</p><p>“You can say that again.” Stacie teased as she sipped her coffee.</p><p>CR snorted. “That you agree with? Anyway, my first apology is chickening out and waiting for you to contact me. I could have asked the alumni association for your info. Instead, I left a chicken shit note and waited for you.”</p><p>Stacie shrugged again, “I’m the ditz, remember? It took my two years to think of it.”</p><p>“Well,” CR looked down at the table. “When I left that note, I was just starting a new program. Not just for gambling, but I had anger management issues too. There was a step that required I made amends, and I just wasn’t ready for it. I went through the motions with that note, but I wasn’t being, you know, rigorous.”</p><p>“Anger management? I don’t recall you having a temper.” Stacie frowned. </p><p>CR smiled nervously, “I hid it, like most of my life.” She looked up, “I acted all brazen and brave, but I was a basket case. Just wanted, you know, to be loved.”</p><p>Stacie swallowed against a sudden lump in her throat. “Yeah, don’t we all.”</p><p>“That’s no excuse for damn near assaulting you on several occasions.” CR blushed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, hell, CR, I got over that a long time ago. I was busy flaunting my assets.” Stacie laughed.</p><p>CR smiled, “and so you should. But you have a right to express yourself without anyone accosting you or assaulting you, especially someone you have to see every day.” She paused and considered what to say next, “thanks for not turning me in or turning me out.”</p><p>Stacie swallowed hard again. “Bellas for life, right?”</p><p>“You took that promise so much more seriously than I did.” CR admitted, “I don’t have much experience with people being reliable. God knows I’m not reliable.” She smiled and the admiration was clear on her face. “But damn, didn’t you grow up well.”</p><p>“It helps having someone who needs me to be reliable,” Stacie admitted. “You know, I wanted a baby for the same reason you mentioned. I wanted someone to love me. It was a stupid reason to get pregnant, but I am so thankful for her.” Stacie paused while their food was delivered. “I’ve been trying to get all of the girls together. Do you think you might come to town some night for a mini-reunion?”</p><p>CR smiled again. “It would be good to see them. Who all have you found?”</p><p>“Emily, Ashley, Jessica and Flo so far. I’m waiting to hear from Aubrey and Chloe. I haven’t found Beca, Lilly or Amy yet.”</p><p>“Did you know Lilly says she is Esther now?” CR asked between bites.</p><p>Stacie nodded, “oh, yes, I forgot. Something about Satan leaving her body?”</p><p>CR nodded in return. “After the explosion.” She froze. “Wait, you know?</p><p>“I’ve pieced together a lot of it from Emily and Ashley.” Stacie studied her plate. “Is that part of the anger management thing?”</p><p>“Yeah,” CR confessed. “Got drummed outta flight school and the Air Force for fighting. With the Bellas split up, I didn’t know what to do.” She glanced at Stacie, “I shoulda called you. You weren’t there.”</p><p>Stacie shrugged but didn’t look up. “I won’t lie, it’s been hard. I didn’t know why I lost you all. One day you are singing Bella to sleep and the next, none of you are returning calls. Then one by one every phone was disconnected.” </p><p>CR sighed, “something else I should apologize for. I didn’t replace my phone when I first came back. I was scraping together what I needed to get to Lackland for basic military training. Then when I got kicked out, I didn’t have a job or anything. I used my savings to get back here. I got in another fight, and the court ordered me into treatment. I couldn’t afford it, so this nonprofit offered to cover costs if I would stay on as a peer mentor. I’m still there.”</p><p> “I’m glad someone came through for you.” </p><p>“Me, too. I’ve learned a lot about me, about who I want to be.” CR smiled authentically, “I’ve learned what kind of a friend I want to be. You tell me when the next reunion is and I’ll arrange to be there.”</p><p>Stacie blinked back tears. “Thank you. I really have missed you.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” CR nodded her head, then cleared her throat. “So, show me pictures of your little girl. I have two years of stories to catch up on.”</p><p>Stacie opened her phone and handed it over, “let’s work backwards from her birthday.”</p><p><br/>
Three days later, Stacie opened the door and invited CR in. “The prodigal has returned,” Stacie announced to the group.</p><p>Flo was the first on her feet. She ran to the door and wrapped her arms around CR. “Chica! It has been too long!” </p><p>CR laughed, “it sure has, Flo.”  She hugged back but before she could get further into the house, Ashley and Jessica joined the embrace.</p><p>“We missed you,” Jessica started.</p><p>“A whole bunch,” Ashley finished.</p><p>Emily walked over giggling. “They found their twin speak just for you, CR.” She added her hug to the group lovefest, so Stacie wrapped her arms around the crew, too.</p><p>“Now can we take this inside before the neighbors get too nosy?” Stacie laughed.</p><p>“Oops,” Ashley giggled.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jessica added, although she looked anything but sorry.</p><p>When they all got settled in the living room, Stacie apologized. “Bella is asleep. We will have to schedule a time for you to come visit during the day, CR.”</p><p>“I look forward to it.” CR answered, earnestly. “In the meantime, how are the rest of you? I’m really sorry I didn’t stay in touch.”</p><p>“None of us did, CR,” Emily admitted ruefully. “I’m getting better every day, no little thanks to Stac and Bella giving me back a little sanity.”</p><p>“Yeah?” CR studied Emily carefully, “for reals?”</p><p>Emily nodded, “I was a mess just a few months ago. Then I did a delivery here. And,” she shrugged, “I’m even thinking about going back to school.”</p><p>“No thinking, Chica, you are going.” Flo said firmly. “We all think unfinished business is bothering you.”</p><p>CR laughed, “Jeeze, Legacy.”</p><p>“She prefers Emily.” Jessica interrupted.</p><p>CR blinked, “sorry.”</p><p>Emily blushed, “I dropped out of the Bellas, CR. I sort of blew the whole Legacy thing. I’m just Emily.”</p><p>“Well, Emily,” CR corrected, “I’m glad Stacie was here to help. I wish I had been, well, braver.”</p><p>“You are plenty brave, my friend,” it was Stacie’s turn to interrupt. “We are not going to get us all feeling peachy keen in one night or even one year. Let’s just enjoy that some of us are back together. We can talk about shit, or not, as we need. Ok?”</p><p>CR nodded but took another look at Emily, “Ok.”</p><p>Emily stood and crossed over to CR. “Really, we are all gonna be ok. Most of the time I believe it. I just,” she shrugged.</p><p>“Needed her family,” Stacie finished for her.</p><p>Emily looked over at Stacie affectionately. “Yeah, I did.” Then she turned to CR, “maybe you did too?”</p><p>CR looked at the gathered faces she had last seen in customs over two years earlier and nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been missing the fam.”</p><p>“Welcome home, CR.” Ashley smiled and offered a glass of seven up.</p><p>“Thanks,” she looked down at the soft drink, “we have slowed down, haven’t we?”</p><p>“Baby in the house, CR,” Jessica giggled.</p><p>“We try to keep it quiet,” Emily added.</p><p>CR nodded, “oh, right.” She then looked at Stacie, “so what’s the plan then?”</p><p>Stacie relaxed as she realized she’d been worried CR wouldn’t want to stay without alcohol. They really had relied on drinks to loosen them up in years gone by. She hoped this change wouldn’t prove detrimental. “I think it’s Emily’s turn to find us something to watch.”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “CR’s first visit. She gets to choose.”</p><p>Ashley leaned over to Jessica, “at least there is no one to fight her for it.”</p><p>CR chuckled as she accepted the remote but spared a thought for the still missing girls. She hoped Stacie found them soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chloe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Impulsive Chloe just shows up. What next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacie looked at Emily. “Did you order something?”</p><p>Emily shook her head. “Want me to get it?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m closer.” Stacie got up and walked to the front door. She opened it and blinked in surprise. “Chloe?” Without waiting for a response, she enveloped her former captain in a hug.</p><p>Emily jumped up and ran to join the embrace. “Chloe! What are you doing here?”</p><p>Chloe extricated herself from the hug and wiped her eyes. “I heard the Bellas were reforming. I had to get in on it.” She smiled, “it took me a while to find your address, but Katie helped me out.”</p><p>Stacie pulled Chloe into the living room. “I owe your mom again, Em.”</p><p>Emily laughed, “she really is something.”</p><p>“She says she will be here next week.” Chloe giggled as she hugged Emily again. Then she turned to Stacie. “She also says I have you to thank.”</p><p>Emily grinned, “I’m gonna go get Bella, Stac. Then we ought to call the girls for a mini-reunion.”</p><p>Stacie nodded as she pulled Chloe to the sofa. “Oh, Chloe, it’s been too long. Are you ok?”</p><p>Chloe nodded, “why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry we’ve been out of touch. It took me forever to think of contacting the alumni.” Stacie hedged.</p><p>“Stacie, I should have called you long before this.” Then Chloe lowered her voice, “what’s going on, Stacie? This isn’t just about a Bella reunion, is it?” </p><p>“No, Chloe.” Emily spoke from where she was entering with Bella. “Bella, this is Chloe. Another of your aunties.”</p><p>Chloe swallowed her concern and smiled at the little girl who so resembled Stacie, “aren’t you a cutie?”</p><p>Stacie smiled, “do you want some juice to help you wake up, baby girl?” When Bella rubbed her eyes and nodded, Stacie took her from Emily and smiled at Chloe. “You guys have a minute, ok? We’ll be right back.”</p><p>Chloe nodded and looked at Emily, who did not look comfortable at all. “Legacy? What’s wrong.”</p><p>Emily sat down. “Well, I prefer to be called Emily, for one. I never finished school and I bailed on my Bellas. I’m not much of a legacy.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie,” Chloe’s eyes filled with tears. “What happened?”</p><p>“You know what happened, Chloe.” Emily’s voice was soft. “After that, well, when you, Beca and Aubrey were all gone, the rest of us just drifted away. I couldn’t concentrate. I felt...”</p><p>Chloe reached over to touch Emily’s hand. “Wait, what about Aubrey?”</p><p>Emily raised her head to look at Chloe. “She helped Amy with the police.”</p><p>“So?” Chloe frowned, not following. </p><p>“She didn’t come back.” Emily shrugged, “well, I don’t know that. Jessica says she is in town now, but she isn’t talking to any of us. I think she stayed in Europe for a while.”</p><p>“Oh, honey,” Chloe leaned forward to hug Emily. “I never should have been gone so long.”</p><p>Emily squeezed her back. “You had your life, Chloe. I just,” she looked at the ceiling, “after dancing for our lives, I thought we would deal with the feelings together, you know? Always being family? But everyone scattered. You and Beca went off with Khaled. Aubrey, I think went to Greece. The rest did what they had planned.” Emily blushed and shrugged, “I just didn’t want to do stupid shit like perform a mash up with a bunch of girls for a trophy. But I couldn’t concentrate on my classes, either.”</p><p>Stacie walked in, Bella holding her mom’s hand in one fist and a juice box in the other. “I got lucky. She delivered food here back in March, or I might never have found her.”</p><p>“I think I was the lucky one.” Emily smiled and let Bella crawl on her lap. “Say hi to Chloe, Bella.”</p><p>Bella waved shyly, still drinking her juice. </p><p>Chloe smiled back. “Hi, Bella. You are just as pretty as your mom.”</p><p>Bella smiled at that.</p><p>Stacie laughed, “you may be the first redhead she has ever seen, Chloe. I don’t know any other reason she would be so shy.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Chloe scooted closer. “Go ahead, Bella. Tug on it. I promise, it’s real.”</p><p>Bella reached out her clean hand and tugged as she was told. She giggled with delight when Chloe exaggerated her head movement in response. “Koko!”</p><p>“Is that me, Bella? Am I Koko?” Chloe beamed as the little girl nodded happily. “I will happily be Koko.” She looked up at Stacie and winked. “You’ve done a great job with her, Stac.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Stacie looked up from her phone. “I texted the others. They could be here soon.”</p><p>Emily nodded and smiled. “I can’t wait for them to see you, Chloe.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see them.” Chloe replied softly. “Who have you found?”</p><p>Stacie put her phone away. “Flo, Ashley and Jessica.” </p><p>Chloe smiled, although it wasn’t the beam she shared earlier. “Aubrey?”</p><p>“Jessica worked for her briefly. I should let her tell you.” Stacie sighed. “How’s Beca?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Chloe admitted.</p><p>Emily and Stacie glanced at each other in surprise. “You did go with her, didn’t you?”</p><p>Chloe nodded. “I did.” She tickled Bella’s fingers. “I thought we were really going to be something you know?”</p><p>“Then what?” Stacie squeezed onto the sofa to press her arm up against Chloe’s.</p><p>“Business.” Chloe shrugged. “The industry wants her to appear single. It’s better for building an audience. They want her at this event or that concert. She spends days at a time at the studio, and when she’s on tour, I can’t go with her.”</p><p>“Oh, Chlo.” Stacie whispered and slipped her arm around to hug her friend. </p><p>Chloe rested her head on Stacie’s shoulder. “Thanks. I should have known. I already threw away seven years. She wasn’t going to change just because she finally kissed me.”</p><p>Bella finished her juice box and held it out to Emily. “Would you hug Koko, Bells? She’s sad.” Emily suggested. </p><p>Stacie smiled as Bella crawled into Chloe’s lap and put her arms around Chloe’s neck. Once again, Bella therapy may be the best therapy.</p><p><br/>Several hours later, while Stacie put Bella to bed, the rest of the gathered girls sat around the living room to catch up. </p><p>“So, I had to quit, Chloe. I didn’t want to lie to Stacie, and Aubrey is insistent we are better off without her.” Jessica sighed. </p><p>“Stacie thinks she blames herself for the mess on tour.” Emily added.</p><p>Ashley sighed, “so we as a group are just as broken as we were when we got off the plane two years ago.”</p><p>“Not quite,” CR looked around. “Stacie got this many of us together.” It did feel strange to have only half of the group together, but half was better than sitting at home alone.</p><p>Emily nodded, “and I didn’t expect to see any of you again. It was enough of a surprise to see Stacie’s name come across my orders.” </p><p>Jessica smiled at Ashley, “and I am so glad you decided to come back to Atlanta for school.”</p><p>Ashley hugged her girl. “Me too.”</p><p>Stacie joined the group, bringing with her a tray of soft drinks. “Pizza is on its way.”</p><p>“What brought you back to Atlanta, Stac?” Chloe steered the conversation into a safer subject. </p><p>“I got a job offer. The company has a bio-engineering division I’m hoping to get transferred into.” Stacie smiled. “My parents bought this house, so Bella always had a safe place to return to.”</p><p>“And I will make sure she uses it,” Emily laughed as she blushed. “My mom has a townhouse near Barden, and I was too stubborn or stupid to take advantage of it.”</p><p>Stacie snorted, “I will never call you stupid, Em, but I’ll give you stubborn. Then again, if you had that, you never would have moved in here.”</p><p>“Speaking of living arrangements, what are your plans, Chloe? Are you coming back to Atlanta?” Ashley asked.</p><p>Chloe nodded, her head bobbing with enough force that her shoulders moved. “I want to move back. I’d like to see you girls more.” She smiled at Stacie, “and get to know our namesake better.”</p><p>Stacie blinked to keep from crying then laughed as Chloe continued. </p><p>“Rumor has it there is a cutting-edge new apartment complex in town. It’s a converted school.” Chloe smirked as she saw Jessica’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Posen doesn’t stand a chance, does she?” Stacie grinned.</p><p>Chloe shrugged, “it’s been two years. She might resist.” She looked at Emily, “have you tried to reach her? You guys seemed tight on tour.”</p><p>Emily blushed, “not yet. I thought I might give her time to cool off after Jess quit.”</p><p>Stacie stood to answer the door. “Enough serious shit. Chloe, you pick the program. I’ll even suffer through a rom com for you.”</p><p>Chloe giggled and dove for the remote as Emily groaned. “I knew it was too good to last.”</p><p>Stacie paid the delivery man and turned toward the living room with her pizzas. It was getting closer. It was almost like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Katie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily’s mother shows up to count fingers and toes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Em. Did your mom get in all right?” Stacie didn’t look up when she heard the front door open.</p><p>“I arrived safe and sound, Stacie.” </p><p>Stacie looked up, startled, but then rose to her feet and crossed over to greet the new arrival. Each woman placed an air kiss on the other’s cheek as they embraced. “Welcome, Katie, I’m so glad to see you.”</p><p>“What the fuck?” Emily laughed. “Is that a mom thing? Having a baby turns on a hormone that activates the air kiss?”</p><p>“Language, Em,” both women said at once before laughing.</p><p>Stacie led Katie to the overstuffed chair. “It’s a southern thing, Em. You’d know if you had paid attention all these years of living here.” She turned to her guest, “sweet tea, Katie?”</p><p>Katie nodded, “that would be delightful.” She in turn looked at Bella, who was sitting in front of the television playing with LEGOs. “You must be Bella. What a pretty girl you are! What are you making?”</p><p>Bella looked at Katie and then at Emily as Stacie left to get drinks. </p><p>Emily sat down next the Bella. “Bells, this is my mama. Her name is Katie.”</p><p>“KT?” Bella smiled. </p><p>“That’s right! What a big girl you are.” Katie praised Bella.</p><p>“What are we making, Bells?” Emily asked the little one again. </p><p>“Rocket,” Bella’s smile turned to a grin as she made a rumbling sound and pretended to make her jumble of plastic lift off toward space.</p><p>Stacie returned with a tray drinks and handed one to Katie. She offered a juice box to Bella, who took a break from her creation to accept it. “I’m afraid she is intrigued by some of my work, Katie. I sometimes build prototypes with LEGOs or erector sets to study the forces on joints and stress points.”</p><p>Katie sipped at her tea, impressed.  “You can use toys for your work?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stacie smiled. “I got permission to never grow up as an engineer. Especially with the improvements in toy design, I can test all sorts of things without going full scale. They include pivots, and pulleys, and some of the sets even come with power supplies.”</p><p>“I had no idea!” Katie smiled. “My permission to never grew up came by playing make believe.”</p><p>Stacie chuckled in delight, “so after your time with the Bellas you went into acting?”</p><p>Katie nodded, “some, although I preferred behind the scenes work. I loved doing the mundane things that made the magic, like light design, or creating sets.”</p><p>“I think we are going to get along beautifully, Katie.” Stacie lifted her drink in a mock toast.</p><p>Emily remained where she had landed on the floor and watched as the two women bonded. She smiled. Of course, her mother would be able to make friends with Stacie. Her mother could make friends with a light post. </p><p>Katie looked over at her daughter and smiled back. “Thank you again for bringing Emily back to me.”</p><p>“That was all her choice, Katie. I just made a suggestion.” Stacie protested.</p><p>“It was a good suggestion,” Emily replied, quietly. “I still have a lot of growing up to do, but I think I’m in a better place to do it now.”</p><p>“I agree,” Katie answered warmly. “I think Stacie and Bella are good for you, baby.”</p><p>Emily giggled, “it’s been a long time since you called me that. Stacie calls Bella that too, doesn’t she Bells?”</p><p>Bella looked at Katie, her pout on full blast and pointed at her chest with her thumb, “baby.”</p><p>Katie tried to hold in a laugh, but her smile grew anyway. “My apologies, Bella. You are baby. I will remember.”</p><p>Bella smiled, mollified and nodded. Then she put down her juice box and returned to Emily, climbed into Emily’s lap and started to play with her toys again.</p><p>Stacie snorted. “Sorry. She is going to be a handful.”</p><p>“The best babies are,” Katie replied, looking fondly at her daughter. “I still need to get to the townhouse and open it up. I wonder if I might be allowed to come by again and see Bella?”</p><p>Bella looked up at her mother and Katie. </p><p>Stacie nodded, “you are always welcome here, Katie.” She hesitated before she had to ask, “have you two had a chance to talk about...” she trailed off, unsure what to say.”</p><p>“Some,” Emily jumped in. She reached over to help Bella snap together a particularly ornery pair of LEGOs. “It’s sort of still a jumble for me sometimes. The emotions are...”</p><p>“Overwhelming?” Stacie offered. “Would you like me to try and explain the facts of the events? You can correct me whenever you want.”</p><p>After Emily nodded, Stacie itemized the events as she had determined they occurred. Emily had surprising little to add, her attention more on Bella than the tale until it reached the conclusion.</p><p>Katie watched her daughter throughout the telling. At the end, she said, “what a horrific experience. I don’t know if I should praise you or scold you for being so reckless.”</p><p>Emily shrugged but wouldn’t meet her mother’s eyes. </p><p>“I am most surprised things got so out of hand with Miss Posen in charge.” Katie turned her attention to Stacie and did not see Emily’s head snap up. “She struck me as so capable when she helped organize the alumni participation at Worlds.”</p><p>“Now, Katie, none of this was Aubrey’s fault.” Stacie began.</p><p>Katie waved her off, “oh, not directly. I can see that. No one anticipates a kidnapping. At the same time, the earlier event seems to fall squarely on her own, well, clumsiness.”</p><p>“It’s not Aubrey’s fault.” Emily spoke in a tone of voice neither Stacie nor Bella had heard before. Bella looked up at Emily, anxiously. Almost instinctively, Emily rubbed Bella’s back, but continued on. “That fact that her father had disappointed her for the umpteenth time, that he had promised yet again to put her first and then blew her off is not her fault. She tried to put on a brave front, she tried to remember she was a lady at a public event and keep herself together. The fact that Khaled kept open flame candles on three-foot stands is his stupidity, to hers. The fact that he travelled with the ostentatious accessory of a live beehive so he could have fresh honey shows his ridiculous celebrity nature and does not reflect badly on Aubrey.”</p><p>Stacie blinked. If she had any doubt about how Emily felt toward Aubrey, it was erased with this diatribe. “I don’t think...” she began to intervene.</p><p>“No, Stacie, you don’t get to protect my mother.” Emily spoke firmly. “Mother, you need to stop judging people you know nothing about. You would think after all those years in the theater you of all people would know people wear masks and who they are, what they’ve gone through don’t always show on the outside. Be kind. It’s what you always tell me. Well, practice what you preach.”</p><p>Katie sat stock still as her daughter dressed her down. She waited for a long moment while Emily returned her attention to calming Bella before replying. “You are right.” Katie finally nodded her head. “I am sorry. I reacted out of concern for you and did not take into consideration other factors.” Her voice was soft and full of regret. “I hope someday, you can forgive me and we can be friends again.”</p><p>“I don’t love you less, mom.” Emily relented. “I just don’t want you tearing down someone who isn’t even here to defend herself.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Katie admitted. “I just want my daughter back.” She pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes. “I understand there is a new baby in the picture, but you will always be my baby.”</p><p>“Baby, will you give KT a hug?” Stacie said quietly.</p><p>Bella obediently stood up from Emily’s lap, then looked back at Emily. She seemed unsure if she should obey her mother. Emily nodded and pushed Bella gently toward Katie. Bella smiled and hurried over, reaching up her arms to be picked up. </p><p>Katie felt her tears start to flow but couldn’t stop them. She picked up the little girl and held her tight while Bella wrapped her little arms around Katie’s neck. </p><p>Emily stood up and joined the pair, hugging them both. “I’m sorry, mom. I probably came on too strong. I’ve been a mess for two years and I’m still learning how to process it all.”</p><p>Katie nodded, freeing one arm to curl up and press Emily’s cheek against her own. “I know, baby. I mean, Em.” She hurriedly corrected as Bella started to pull back. When the little girl relaxed back into the embrace, Katie laughed. “I’m not used to being surrounded by strong willed women.”</p><p>“No,” Emily laughed, “you are used to being the queen B. I’m afraid little B might challenge you in the role.”</p><p>“I surrender it happily, if it means you are back.” Katie whispered.</p><p>Stacie wiped her own eyes and then joined the group hug. “We all have a lot of healing and growing to do, Katie. But I believe we will all be the stronger for it, individually and as a group, when we are through.”</p><p>Katie nodded, and allowed herself to be hugged by three Bellas. She had forgotten what it felt like to be part of a sisterhood. Her own class had scattered years ago. “Might I meet the rest of your group, Stacie?” Her voice sounded small.</p><p>“Of course,” Stacie laughed quietly, “I’ll get them together before you leave. After all, you are a Bella sister, too.”</p><p>Emily rested her face against her mother’s head and thanked again whoever was listening for Stacie Conrad and her sense of found family. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Need a Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie hears from one of the other missing Bellas and gets the girls in action to help her out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stac? It’s Beca.”</p><p>“Beca? What the fuck? Where have you been?” Stacie pushed back from her desk to concentrate on the call.</p><p>“I dunno I’m in some podunck shitville town. I walked out of a meeting and, shit, Stac. I need help.”</p><p>Stacie thought fast. “Ok, tell me what you need.”</p><p>“I need out of this gig. I need to find Chloe. I...” Beca broke off. “This is not what I thought it was gonna be.”</p><p>“I get it, Grumpy. It’s ok.” Stacie softened her voice. “I’ll start looking for a lawyer. You get to an atm and take out as much cash as it will let you in one day. Does this phone belong to the label?”</p><p>Beca sounded like she was going to cry. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Leave it behind. Take whatever you can confidently say is yours, like clothes or stuff you bought with money you earned. Most podunk shitvilles have a Walmart. See if that one does and get a prepaid phone, then text me the number. Those hell hole usually have a greyhound station, too. Get a ticket and tell me when you arrive. I’ll meet you.”</p><p>“I gotta find Chloe.” Beca protested.</p><p>Stacie took a deep breath to slow down, “Chloe’s here, in Atlanta, Beca. You get here. You two can talk and maybe work things out. Like I said, I’ll find you a lawyer so we can get you out of that contract. You sound exhausted. Get here and your Bellas will handle the rest.”</p><p>Beca’s voice lightened. “Chloe is there? She’s ok?”</p><p>“Pissed at the way things turned out, just like you. Get your ass home, Mitchell, and fix it.”</p><p>“On my way, Conrad. I’ll text you when I’m on the bus.” Beca sounded stronger, more determined. </p><p>Stacie grinned and knew her prodding had worked. “Text me as soon as you have the new number, I’ll pass it around to the girls I’m in contact with.”</p><p>Beca laughed, “thanks Conrad. Text ya soon.”</p><p>Stacie ended the connection and considered what to do next. She had promised a lawyer, but didn’t know any, personally. She stared at her contacts list and then finally took a plunge.</p><p>As she expected, the message went straight to voice mail. “Posen, answer your goddamn phone. I get you have all sorts of weird shit going on in your head, but Beca and Chloe need our help. For fuck’s sake, call me.”</p><p>She followed up with a text message.<br/>Stacie: Posen, if Bellas for life ever meant shit, text me now!</p><p>About fifteen minutes later, her phone pinged. Stacie stopped pacing to look at it.</p><p>Aubrey: what is it?</p><p>Stacie smiled. </p><p>Stacie: label fucked over Bechloe. Chloe’s back in town. She wants to see you,  but Jessica says you won’t see any of us.<br/>Stacie: Beca bolted from a gig in some hell hole and is trying to get here via greyhound.<br/>Stacie: she needs a lawyer for breaking her contract.<br/>Stacie: Chloe needs her best friend.</p><p>Stacie resumed pacing as she waited for a response. After a frustrated stream of profanity erupted from her at the extended pause, her phone pinged again.</p><p>Aubrey: tell Chloe to come by the apartments. I’ll be there. I’m on the phone with someone I knew from the lodge. <br/>Aubrey: He’s working on a lawyer who will do this as a favor to me.<br/>Stacie: you know we need you, Posen. We aren’t complete without you.<br/>Aubrey: Stac.<br/>Stacie: just get your ass to my house. Let’s all work together to make this happen.</p><p>The long pauses were really getting to Stacie, and so once again she began pacing. </p><p>Aubrey: send me your address. When should I be there?</p><p>Stacie whooped as she texted the information. </p><p>Stacie: give me a couple of hours to get the others together. Ashley and Jessica are at the diner. <br/>Stacie: I’ll have to see when they can join us. I’ll text you soon and send Chloe your way.<br/>Aubrey: talk to you soon.</p><p>Stacie pumped her fist in triumph and then texted Chloe.</p><p>Stacie: Posen will see you at the apartments. You two come to my place later after I get the other girls gathered. It will give you a chance to catch up.<br/>Chloe: how did you do that?</p><p>Stacie hesitated before she replied.</p><p>Stacie: Beca called. She walked out on Epic. <br/>Stacie: She’s freaking out about finding you and is taking the next greyhound back here. <br/>Chloe: Beca walked out?<br/>Stacie: yeah, Posen is going to help with the breach of contract suit we can expect.<br/>Chloe: Beca is coming to Atlanta.<br/>Stacie: Beca is coming for you, Chloe.<br/>Chloe: and Aubrey came out of hiding for Beca?<br/>Stacie: no, Aubrey came out of hiding for you. But she will help Beca as a Bella and for you.<br/>Chloe: thanks, Stac.<br/>Stacie: any time, Beale. Just make sure Posen shows up later.<br/>Chloe: deal. Can I go see her now?<br/>Stacie: yeah, the sooner the better before she overthinks and changes her mind.<br/>Chloe: on my way. Thanks.<br/>Stacie: like I said, any time.</p><p>Stacie dropped into her chair and texted Emily to catch her up, then CR and Flo to see when they would be available for a group meeting. Finally, she checked out for the day and headed to the diner.</p><p>Jessica greeted her when she arrived, “you are here early, Stac. Where are Emily and Bella?” </p><p>“Still at home, Jess. Can you and Ashley give me a couple of minutes?” Stacie held her breath.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jessica frowned but escorted Stacie to a booth. “It’s slow so we can chat a little more than usual as long as I keep an eye on the front. Let me go get Ashley.”</p><p>Stacie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to still her shaking hands. She opened her eyes when she heard Ashley slide into the seat across from her. “Stac? Are you ok?” Ashley asked with a concerned tone of voice.</p><p>Stacie nodded and waited for Jessica to join them a few seconds later. “Here’s the thing, I heard from Beca.” </p><p>Ashley and Jessica both started to grin with excitement, but then Ashley’s face fell. “You don’t look like it’s good news.”</p><p>“It’s not terrible, but she walked out on her label. Legally and financially, it could be a mess.” Stacie looked down at the table, “I leveraged it into getting Aubrey to text me. Chloe is on her way to see Posen now. I asked for a meeting of all of us tonight. Can you guys make it?”</p><p>Jessica blinked as she tried to process the information. “Where is Beca now?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Stacie admitted. “She is in some little town, never said what was the last straw, except she was worried that she couldn’t reach Chloe. She’s getting a burner phone and a bus ticket to get back here. Aubrey agreed to help her find a lawyer.”</p><p>Ashley leaned back in the booth. “Wow.” She looked at Jessica, who nodded, “ok, we’ll see about getting off early and head to your place as soon as we can.”</p><p>Stacie leaned forward and grabbed both girls by the hands. “Thank you. When I hoped to get us all together again, I didn’t expect it to get so dramatic.”</p><p>“It’s us, Stac.” Ashley laughed.</p><p>“The Bellas are always dramatic,” Jessica finished.</p><p>Stacie laughed, “I guess that’s true. Ok. Let me know when you are on your way. I’m going to head home and help Emily get ready for an onslaught of people. I just hope Bella is in the mood to behave.”</p><p>Ashely and Jessica slid out of the booth. “Let me send some chicken home for Bella,” Ashley suggested. “I can ask Louisa if we can rustle up some to go orders to bring when we come as well.”</p><p>“That would be awesome! I can order pizza, but if you can bring some salads it would really help!” Stacie leaned back in the booth.</p><p>“You stay here and let me see what I can do.” Ashley nodded. </p><p>After Ashley walked away, Jessica added, “rest a little, Stac. You look worn out.”</p><p>Stacie shrugged, “I don’t even know what to say. Just an emotional roller coaster, I think.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” Jessica nodded. “Even second hand it feels overwhelming. Don’t worry about a thing. Let us handle food for a few minutes and you relax. The rest of it will still be there to handle in half an hour.”</p><p>“Ok, that’s a deal,” Stacie sighed and texted Emily to warn her about the delay. Then she leaned back in the booth and let the quiet of the sleepy diner lull her nerves. “Overwhelming is a great word for it,” she muttered under her breath. “Now how do we handle this tiger we have by the tail?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aubrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls have to deal with Aubrey’s reticence, but manage to mostly gather to help Beca out. Will it work?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know you asked for everyone to come to your house, Stacie, but Aubrey really won’t come.” Chloe was nearly grinding her teeth in frustration. “I’ve talked her into renting a private dining room at the Chinese restaurant. Do you think you could get the girls to meet us there?”</p><p>Stacie sighed but nodded, “ok, I will have to wake Bella and bring her with us. I don’t have an overnight sitter except Emily.”</p><p>Chloe nodded, “I know, I’m so sorry. It’s been a hell of a day.”</p><p>“Ok, we will be there soon.” Stacie hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the gathered Bellas. “Aubrey doesn’t want to come here. She wants us to go to her. I have to go wake up Bella.”</p><p>Emily stood and shook her head, “no you don’t. I’ll stay with her.” She moved to block Stacie’s way to the child’s bedroom. </p><p>“Em,” Stacie placed a hand on Emily’s arm, “you are as much a part of this as any of us.”</p><p>“I have had the least amount of time with Aubrey. If she is worried that she doesn’t belong, it will do her good to remember she choose all of you.” Emily insisted.</p><p>“Then I will stay here with you, Chica.” Flo replied. “She did not choose me either.”</p><p>Stacie hesitated and looked at the other girls. </p><p>CR shrugged, “it might be a good idea. Ease Posen back into the flock with her group. After all, you got her to respond because one she captained is in trouble.”</p><p>Jessica nodded and Ashley sighed, “I hate you might be right, Emily.”</p><p>“If you can get her comfortable, there will be another chance.” Emily sounded more confident that she looked.</p><p>“You haven’t tried to text her yet, have you?” Stacie asked softly.</p><p>Emily shook her head and dropped her eyes, “she’ll be disappointed I quit writing.”</p><p>“She may not be. Your mom wasn’t as disappointed as you thought.” Stacie tried to be encouraging.</p><p>“She has this saying about crushing regret, and I’m full of it.” Emily sighed and then spoke louder, “you guys go ahead. Flo can keep me company, if she doesn’t mind.”</p><p>“I would love to, Chica.” Flo walked over to the pair and then playfully shoved Stacie away. “Stop hogging, let me play for a little while.”</p><p>Stacie laughed in spite of her reservations. “All right. I may call on FaceTime so you guys can participate long distance.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “but only if Aubrey seems comfortable, ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” Stacie nodded and moved toward the door. “Who is driving?”</p><p>“You are,” CR laughed. “Emily and Flo are the only other two with cars.”</p><p>Stacie giggled, “oh, yeah. Ok off we go.” She looked back once, “are you sure?”</p><p>Emily nodded. “I’m sure.”</p><p>“Go!” Flo shooed them. “Bring the General back.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” CR saluted as Jessica and Ashley giggled. </p><p>Emily crossed to lock the door after they all left. “Thanks for staying, Flo.”</p><p>Flo joined Emily and gave her a hug. “It is a good idea, even if I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“What?” Emily blinked.</p><p>“This has nothing to do with which Bellas Aubrey chose. Why are you afraid to see her, Chica?”</p><p>“I told Stacie. Aubrey told me to have no crushing regrets and I have a ton of them.” Emily sighed.</p><p>Flo walked Emily back to the sofa. “Why don’t you tell me about them?”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “it won’t help.”</p><p>“It might,” Flo smiled. “Start with how long you have missed Aubrey.”</p><p>Emily blinked. It was going to be a long night.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, Aubrey sat in the reserved room, fidgeting with the napkin in her lap. </p><p>“They are coming, Aubrey. I promise.” Chloe put her hand over her friend’s hands to still them.</p><p>“I just don’t think this is a good idea, Chloe. You and the rest of the girls seem to be doing quite fine. I can help get Beca out of her mess and then you all can love your happily ever after.” Aubrey spoke softly.</p><p>Chloe tilted her head to one side. “What about your happy ever after.”</p><p>Aubrey looked away and slipped her hands away from Chloe’s. She moved the fork on the left side of her plate, then rearranged the chop sticks she had ordered. Finally, she picked up the cup of green tea she had poured and sipped at it gingerly. “It’s cooling off.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question.” Chloe insisted.</p><p>“There is none.” Aubrey replied, almost primly. “I suppose I will have to pay off the bill for this room, they aren’t coming.”</p><p>“Who’s not coming?” CR said as she entered to room, “jeeze, Posen, give us time to travel across town, before you write us off?”</p><p>Chloe stood and hugged CR, then Jessica and Ashley and finally Stacie. “Where are the others?”</p><p>Stacie looked eyes with Aubrey. “Emily thought it might be best for the people Aubrey chose once to convince her that she hadn’t chosen wrong. That maybe Aubrey would choose us again.”</p><p>Jessica nodded, “so Flo stayed to keep Emily company. If we can remind Aubrey,” and this time Jessica met the hazel eyes of her former captain, “of who we all are together, maybe we can add the ones who came later.”</p><p>“Emily thought I wouldn’t want to see her?” The word slipped out of Aubrey’s mouth before she could stop them. She pulled herself together and said, “well, really we are here to handle Beca’s issue. Whoever wants to help is welcome.”</p><p>Stacie hid her smile as she saw Aubrey’s mask slip. A quick glance around proved no one had missed it. </p><p>Chloe gestured for the others to join Aubrey. “The wait staff is expecting more, so I will let them know they can start to serve. I’ll be right back.” She then headed out to the main room.</p><p>Stacie took the chair closest to Aubrey’s other side. “It’s good to see you, Bree.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, but it was tight. “I suppose it’s good to be seen. How is Bella?”</p><p>CR cleared her throat, “could I say something?”</p><p>Stacie turned her head to give CR the floor. Aubrey’s eyes followed.</p><p>“I want to apologize to you, Aubrey. I have not been a good friend. I,” CR blushed again. “I got it into my head that life would have been easier if that damn tour never happened. So, I pretended it didn’t.”</p><p>“It would have been.” Aubrey again, let something slip. She bit her lip in irritation.</p><p>“No,” Ashley stood up and walked closer to Aubrey. “We were already drifting apart when you suggested the tour. You pulled us back together. The we let that asshole split us up again. None of this is your fault.”</p><p>Aubrey was shaking her head. “It was my idea. You were all endangered,” she started to say.</p><p>“Because none of us knew Amy’s dad was insane.” Jessica snorted, “I mean, seriously, who kidnaps their kid’s friends?”</p><p>Stacie stifled a laugh, “it isn’t in the handbook I got with Bella.”</p><p>Aubrey turned to stare at Stacie. “There is no handbook.”</p><p>“Lighten up, Posen. You are so good at being hard on yourself, you can’t even tell I’m kidding!” Stacie sighed. “The point is that none of this is your fault. We never learned to talk. If we had, maybe one of you would have told me what was going on instead of leaving me without a clue for two years!”</p><p>Aubrey blushed, “I am sorry. One of us should have contacted you. That was unkind.”</p><p>Stacie shrugged, “I get I was never your favorite, but it would have been nice to hear from somebody.”</p><p>“I do not play favorites,” Aubrey protested.</p><p>“No, but we know when we are on your shit list,” CR laughed. “I’m sorry I didn’t call either Stac.”</p><p>“Us, too,” Ashley said as Jessica nodded.</p><p>“Count me in,” Chloe said from the doorway. She walked the rest of the way in. “I had my head so far up my ass because Beca finally did something that I forgot all about the rest of you. I suck.”</p><p>Stacie shook her head, “no one sucks. Well, unless you ask politely,” she joked, falling back on her gutter humor to break the tension. As most of the others chuckled or smirked, she looked again at Aubrey. “We give a shit what happens to each other, but we have a lousy way of showing it. How about we learn to communicate better? All of us?”</p><p>Aubrey sat still, unable to move as she tried to process all that they were saying. Ashley didn’t blame her, CR apologized for blaming her. But Emily didn’t want to see her. Her head was spinning.</p><p>She was saved by the arrival of several dishes being served family style. Aubrey smiled at the wait staff and coordinated the plates being passed around while her mind continued to race. The conversation ebbed and flowed around food, Beca’s predicament, Aubrey’s contacts, and Stacie’s stories about collecting the scattered Bellas. Aubrey picked at her food; her appetite was lost as she tried to contain roiling emotions.</p><p>Chloe elbowed her in the ribs. Aubrey looked up from her plate, ready to apologize for whatever question she had missed. Chloe, however, wasn’t looking at her. Aubrey followed Chloe’s gaze to find Emily standing nervously in the doorway. “Got room for one more?”</p><p>Stacie smirked and winked at Chloe as she stood, “here, take my chair. I need the ladies’ room anyway.” Stacie moved her plate next to CR and studiously avoided watching Aubrey, no matter how curious she was. </p><p>Emily nodded and moved closer, chewing on her lower lip. “Flo and Chloe convinced me if I didn’t come tonight, it would just be another in a long line of crushing regrets.”</p><p>“You were going to keep writing,” Aubrey protested softly, her eyes tearing.</p><p>“I couldn’t think of anything to say,” Emily sat down in the chair Stacie had just vacated. “I just kept hearing Toxic and seeing you on the yacht.” Emily’s voice dropped to a whisper.</p><p>The rest of the Bellas dropped their heads to eat quietly, unsure how to give the pair privacy. It didn’t matter, Emily and Aubrey forgot anyone else was in the room.</p><p>“You saved my life,” Aubrey reminded her, “twice.”</p><p>“And then you were gone.” Emily’s eyes teared. “You were still gone.”</p><p>Aubrey put a hand on Emily’s arm. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Emily grabbed Aubrey tightly and burrowed her head into Aubrey’s shoulder. “I was so scared.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Aubrey murmured over and over again, rubbing Emily’s back.</p><p>After giving them a few minutes that way, Chloe cleared her throat gently. “Um, Bree? Maybe we should have done this at Stacie’s?”</p><p>Stacie chuckled, having never actually left for the restroom, “at least you guys could have talked in private there.”</p><p>Emily pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Ashley smiled kindly. “We are all learning to communicate better, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah,” CR grinned, “you guys seem to be getting the hang of it.”</p><p>“Faster than we did,” Jessica winked at Ashley.</p><p>Aubrey cleared her throat and turned back to the table, although she left one hand resting on Emily’s hand. “Shall we return to the problem? We have to bail Mitchell out.”</p><p>Chloe smirked, “right, Mitchell.”</p><p>Stacie giggled and brought her eyes back to her plate. What was it that Jessica had said earlier? Oh yeah, the Bellas are always dramatic. At least they weren’t boring.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Another Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie tries to juggle Beca’s arrival and Emily’s turn of events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you so soon. How’s things with your mom?” Stacie deliberately didn’t mention Aubrey, hoping that Emily might bring her up.</p><p>“Oh, we’re doing better. After dinner the other night, you know, I went to her place to talk some more.” Emily dropped onto the sofa, “Bella sleeping?”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “She fought it for a long time, she misses her Emmy.” Stacie smiled, even though her curiosity was killing her. </p><p>Emily winced. “I miss her too, but it’s going to be crazy here soon. Shouldn’t Beca arrive today?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m waiting on a text. They got hung up in construction traffic and re-routed.” Stacie looked down at the phone. </p><p>“I was thinking she ought to stay here. She can have my room” Emily suggested.</p><p>Stacie’s head popped up, “Where will you stay?”</p><p>Emily shrugged, “I can stay with my mom.” She sat up and turned to face Stacie. “I would like to come back here, after, you know, it all gets settled. But Beca doesn’t have any money, right?”</p><p>“That’s true, not much anyway.” Stacie sighed, “We have to get someone to look at her finances, determine what is actually hers and what are either loans or advances from the label. It really sucks, Em.”</p><p>“Yeah, it does. Sort of makes me glad I didn’t go into music.” Emily sighed. “I miss writing though.”</p><p>Stacie took a chance, “Think you will ever get back to it?”</p><p>Emily smiled shyly. “Maybe. I dunno. It’s been so long since I tried. I don’t know anything good will come.”</p><p>“You will never know if you don’t try.” Stacie said hopefully.</p><p>“Yeah,” Emily leaned forward, “I was thinking about the school thing, too. I do think I want to apply but wait to start until Fall. All this upheaval, and all the Bellas coming back and stuff. I don’t think I can concentrate on school.”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “I can see that.” She sighed but nodded, “I’m torn. I want you do to what’s good for you, but I can’t help thinking leaving this undone is not one of those things.”</p><p>Emily smiled and leaned back again. “I know. And I’m thinking about looking to see if I can wrangle an education degree out of it. I may have to take more than one year to qualify, if I get the scholarship at all.”</p><p>“You’ll get it.” Stacie laughed. When Emily snorted, Stacie gave up the secret. “Your mom didn’t set it up. Aubrey did.”</p><p>“Aubrey did?” Emily looked startled. “Why would she do that?”</p><p>Stacie shrugged, “maybe you should ask her.” Then it was her turn to lean toward Emily, “didn’t you guys talk last night?”</p><p>Emily blushed, “not really. I mean, we talked about wanting to talk, but.” She broke off and shrugged as well.</p><p>“I don’t know what I am going to do with you two.” Stacie teased. “You are almost as bad as Bechloe.”</p><p>“Haha,” Emily snorted. “Beca and Chloe eye fucked every day my freshman year.”</p><p>Stacie smirked, “ok, so maybe you guys aren’t that bad. But you do care about her, right?”</p><p>Emily stood up, “I’m not having this conversation. Flo and Chloe convinced me to go to the restaurant last night. I let her know I missed her. After all this stuff with Beca is sorted out, maybe she and I can hang out again. That’s all.”</p><p>“Is that enough?” Stacie looked up at Emily, whose face was turning red.</p><p>“It has to be. Yes.” Emily turned toward her room, “jeeze, I just wanted to get some clothes for the weekend. I didn’t expect the third degree.”</p><p>Stacie said not another word as she watched Emily stalk away. She worried she had pushed too far. Then she was distracted by her phone pinging. She hurried to the hallway so she could talk to Em without walking Bella. “Beca arrived. I’m off to pick her up. Can you stay with Bella so I can go now? It’ll be faster.”</p><p>Emily nodded as she folded clothes. “Yeah, go ahead.”</p><p>“Hey,” Stacie walked closer and rubbed Emily’s back. “I’m sorry. I just,” she sighed, “I just like to see you happy.”</p><p>Emily looked up and smiled, “I’m sorry too. I’ll be ok. I’m just still all messed up. I’ll get my shit together.”</p><p>Stacie hugged Emily and continued to rub her back. “You are just fine, Miss Junk. You’ll see.” She squeezed once more and then headed for the door. “See you soon.”</p><p>“Ok,” Emily nodded. “Want me to call the girls?”</p><p>“Not yet. I dunno how tired Beca will be.” Stacie admitted, “traveling by bus sucks.”</p><p>Emily nodded again, “let me know what you or she needs.”</p><p>Stacie winked and headed off to pick up the latest prodigal.</p><p><br/>Stacie hugged Beca when she finally found her. “About time you came home.”</p><p>“It sucked. Stac.” Beca admitted. “I mean, I thought I was ready. I knew what they wanted me to do to get artists seen, or their music heard. I figured I was ready for anything.” She looked up at her former teammate. “I wasn’t.”</p><p>Stacie smiled sadly at the red rimmed eyes. “Let’s get you back to my place. Emily has been staying with me, but her mom’s in town so she gave up her room for you.”</p><p>Beca shuffled her feet. “She didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“It’s better than one of you sleeping on a couch. I have to warn you, Grumpy, Bella is an early riser. I will try and keep her quiet, but as long as you stay with me you will have to deal with mornings.”</p><p>“Great incentive to get my shit together and move,” Beca smirked but bumped Stacie’s shoulder. “Thanks, Conrad.”</p><p>Stacie winked and pulled the duffel bag off of Beca’s shoulder. “Travel light these days.”</p><p>Beca shrugged, “I couldn’t decide what was mine.” She looked up again, “I made a mess of things.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. You gave me a great excuse to get Aubrey’s head out of her ass and talk to me.” Stacie led Beca to her car, threw the bag in the back seat and buckled up.</p><p>“What’s up with Posen?” Beca looked confused while she fastened her seat belt and Stacie started the car.</p><p>Stacie looked over at Beca. “Have you talked to her lately?”</p><p>Beca blushed, “well, no. But I figured Chloe had.”</p><p>“None of the Bellas were in contact since you left.” Stacie sighed, “I couldn’t even get a message to you through the label.”</p><p>“I knew about that part. I sorta had a meltdown.” Beca closed her eyes. “My assistant then told me she’d had messages from people saying they were Bellas and she couldn’t tell which were real, so none of them got to me.”</p><p>Stacie frowned and stole a glance. “People were pretending to be Bellas?”</p><p>Beca nodded, “usually people wanting me to do a show for free, or to donate money.” She sighed, “I told her who to look for and she recognized your name. That’s how I got your number.”</p><p>“I’m glad for that anyway.” Stacie admitted. “Emily and Ashley have sort of filled me in about what happened the last day you were in Europe. Aubrey stayed to help Amy with the police, so Emily was the only remaining captain. She didn’t have a phone, and neither did the other girls, so they all drifted apart.”</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Beca ran a hand through her hair. “Did I say I made a mess of things?”</p><p>Stacie poked Beca with an elbow. “Don’t get all guilt ridden, we got enough of that with Posen.”</p><p>Beca looked at Stacie incredulously. “Posen feels guilty?”</p><p>“I think so.” Stacie nodded. “She thinks the rest of us are better off without her. The tour was her idea.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit.” Beca snorted.</p><p>Stacie grinned, “good, then maybe the Captain can get the General to chill.”</p><p>Beca shook her head, “only Beale can do that.” She hesitated, “or maybe Legacy.”</p><p>“A) she prefers to be called Emily, it’s a sore spot since she didn’t finish school. B) you see it too?”</p><p>“Wait, back up. Emily didn’t finish school?” Beca felt bewildered.</p><p>Stacie nodded. “Right. She dropped out. Said she couldn’t concentrate.”</p><p>Beca sighed and her shoulders dropped, “shit. We broke her.”</p><p>“She’s doing better. Like I said, she stays with me and watches Bella.  Bella has been a big help I think.” Stacie smiled proudly. “And last night Emily and Aubrey sort of admitted they missed each other.”</p><p>“Well, shit.” Beca was still trying to catch up. “Aubrey was so damn proud of Emily. And that last day,” Beca’s voice broke. “I really thought they had something.”</p><p>Stacie shrugged, “maybe you can help me help them figure that out.”</p><p>Beca shook her head, “I can’t even help someone else when I’ve fucked up the one good thing I had.”</p><p>Stacie smiled sadly. “I hope you and Chloe can work things out now that you are free of the label. You gotta know, all the Bellas thought you were talking about them, not just Chloe.”</p><p>“I was.” Beca dropped her head. “I realized on that stage I didn’t want to sing alone. I loved performing because of you girls.  But then, I saw Chloe stride up to Chicago and plant a kiss on him and, I dunno, I was done, ya know?” Beca looked at the ceiling of the car. “I pulled her away from him and kissed her. She kissed me back, then grabbed me by the hand. We had this terrific night.” Beca was blushing again. “I felt like I could do anything!” She looked at Stacie, “so when Theo showed up and said I had to go, I was the dick I always am and asked her to come along. I didn’t think about the others. I figured Aubrey would take care of them. I forgot about the police.”</p><p>Stacie reached over and squeezed Beca’s leg. “We’ll get it sorted out, Grumpy. Let’s get you some sleep first. Everything looks worse when you’re tired. Ask Bella.”</p><p>Beca allowed herself a smile. “Ok, I’ll try.”</p><p>Stacie winked and turned the radio down. As she drove on in silence, Beca was asleep in minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Calling All Captains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katie calls the Captains (plus honorary Captain, Stacie) to the townhouse to plan Beca’s assistance. Things don’t go according to plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie looked over at Beca, who was staring out the window at the passing scenery. “Penny for them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not worth it,” Beca yawned. “Still waking up. Where are we going again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Katie’s townhouse.” Stacie smirked. She figured she would have to explain it again after the distracted nod Beca gave her the first time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded again, and Stacie wondered if she really did understand this time. “Who is Katie?” Beca followed up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie couldn’t hide her laugh. “Emily’s mom, Katherine Junk. She asked for a meeting of all of you captains. I get honorary status for organizing the search that pulled most of us back together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Yeah. That’s cool, by the way. Thanks.” Beca tried to smile. “So Emily’s mom knows about my fuck up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yours, the label’s.” Stacie clarified almost automatically. “I’m sure Emily told Katie about it. They are trying to be more, I dunno, they are trying to talk more. They sorta lost touch over the last couple of years.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca sighed, “great, they can bond over the mess I made.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie rolled her eyes. “You can have a pity party, Grumpy, or you can help us brainstorm what to do next.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just really scared. I’m in deep, Stac.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok. Your Bellas are gonna get you out.” Stacie replied confidently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shook her head. “I don’t see how.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie pulled up in front of the town house. “Then just sit back and watch.” She moved to the back seat to release her daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca got out of the car, and then froze. “Wait, you said all the captains? Chloe will be here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep,” Stacie grabbed Beca’s arm with the hand that wasn’t carrying Bella and pulled her toward the front door. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca reluctantly followed. She couldn’t wait to see Chloe, but at the same time, she was terrified of how Chloe would react. Had she really screwed things up for good?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie knocked and Emily opened the door. As they entered, Emily did the unnecessary introduction. “Mom, I think you remember Beca Mitchell? Beca, this is my mom. You guys met...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At worlds. Yeah. Hi, Mrs. Junk. Nice to see you again.” Beca blushed, “you are really good at bailing my ass out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Language, Beca,” Katie pointed at Bella. “We are trying to give the child an appropriate baseline of English, not profanity.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie chuckled, “it may be too late, Katie, though I admit it’s still strange hearing Emily swear so I expect to feel the same way when Bella does.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe walked over and kissed Stacie on the cheek before smiling at Beca. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie walked away with Katie and Emily to join Aubrey in the living room. The four adults fussed over the sleepy Bella until the little one rested her head on her mother’s shoulder and went back to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like to put her in the guest room, Stacie?” Katie asked kindly while rubbing the little girl’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet,” Stacie smiled back. “She is a wiggler. If Em wouldn’t mind running out to the car, I have a blanket she can sleep on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, Stac. Be right back.” Emily jogged out as Chloe and Beca joined the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca cleared her throat. “Chloe tells me you found me a lawyer, pro bono, Posen. I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey tore her gaze from watching the door where Emily had just gone and smiled. “It’s the least I can do, Hobbit. Would you mind telling us exactly what happened to make you leave?” She pulled out her iPad to make notes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily returned, blanket in hand. She took Bella from Stacie and stroked the little girl’s hair while her mother laid the blanket out. Then Emily sat on one side and Stacie on the other as they both tended the sleeping girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca took a deep breath. “I don’t know how much Chloe told you guys,” she began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not much,” Stacie quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe stuck her tongue out and Katie laughed, “let Beca talk, girls.” Katie requested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca tugged on her hair, “the label wasn’t very happy I brought Chloe along. They said it was important for a new artist to appear single and available to fire up the imaginations of the audience.” Beca rolled her eyes. “That was new to me. No one worried about the shit acts I worked with being single.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Language,” Katie chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, sorry.” Beca blushed. “Anyway, at the beginning, Chloe and I just went along. It didn’t really matter what others thought, you know.” Beca looked over at Chloe, who was looking down at her hands. “We knew we had each other. But as time went on, they got pushier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded, “what was the final straw? Why did you leave this week?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca sighed, “first, I was freaking out because I called Chloe and she had blocked my number.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Chloe’s turn to blush. “You hadn’t called in over a week, Becs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Beca looked at Chloe. “I was so tired. I’d get to the bus and I swear I’d lay down to call you, and it was morning. I was still in my clothes from the night before.” She looked like she wanted to beg Chloe to understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many hours of sleep were you getting, Beca?” Katie asked gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca turned her attention to Katherine. “Um, maybe four or five?” She closed her eyes to think. “Tilde would call me at 8. I’d get an hour to shower and stuff, then have breakfast with Theo. There were meetings with the songwriters all morning, then lunch at about 2. At 3 we would go to the venue for a walk through, then we did first sound check. Dinner was with Khaled as he told me which of his songs I’d be featured in that night. Then it was time for hair and make up, another sound check and we waited for the audience to seat.” She looked around at the astonished faces. “I’d open about 8, do five songs, then wait in the green room until I had to join Khaled on stage. The show ended around 10:30 or 11 depending on encores. Then there was a meet and greet before the vips came backstage. After they left, Theo would want to do notes. I’d get to the bus around 3 or 3:30.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god, Becs.” Chloe’s eyes teared. “That’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you know what was crazier?” Beca’s eyes were tearing too. “Theo told me some photographers had gotten pictures of him and me at breakfast and walking back to the bus. It’s gonna break I’m dating my producer!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her head. “It might, but we can release a correction.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca looked at Aubrey. “I don’t own my own publicity.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In for a penny, in for a pound.” Aubrey brushed the problem aside, “besides, once we sue for sexual harassment or discrimination and violations of labor regulations, publicity will be their problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone jumped as there came another knock at the door. Emily looked down to be sure Bella was still asleep, then stood. “I’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katherine nodded. She looked thoughtful. “I think Aubrey is on the right track. I’ve not worked in your industry, but the theater world can’t get away with that schedule. I am sure we have the law on your side.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Beca could answer, Emily stepped back in surprise to let Amy and Esther into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Pitches. Esther tells me Shawshank is in a jam. Here I am to bail her ass out like whatever that Greek phrase is in theater, one of you gotta know it.” Amy almost bellowed her greeting before she quieted down with a laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deus ex....” Emily began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy waved her off, “not now, Legacy. Smart people are talking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie, now consoling a crying Bella who had been startled awake by Amy’s loud manner, saw red. “Emily, take Bella in the other room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katherine stood to try and stem the impending explosion. “Amy, is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily crossed between her mother and Stacie to take Bella and exited to the guest room, soothing the child as she went. Aubrey watched Emily go, then returned her attention to Stacie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hobart, I have had it up to here with you.” Stacie stalked toward the new arrivals.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esther sat down on the couch and grabbed a handful of candied pecans to eat while she watched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What crawled up your ass and died, Conrad? Shawshank needs help. I can pay for it.” Amy looked puzzled,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think you can waltz in here after two and a half years, wave some money around and everything is fine? Where the hell were you when the rest of the Bellas were hurting? Why the hell do you think you have a right to call Emily anything, no less stupid?” Stacie was now standing nose to nose with Amy, her eyes flashing. “She cares more about the Bellas than you ever have. The only one you seem to give a rat’s ass for is Beca. News flash, Hobart. This group has 11 members, and everyone of them is special. And if I ever hear you say another unkind word to Emily....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey was suddenly beside Stacie, placing a hand on the angry woman’s forearm. “Go take care of your girls, Stac.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie broke off and looked down at the hand on her arm, then at Aubrey’s eyes. “She....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, mama bear.” Aubrey spoke gently. “Go take care of your girls.” She repeated. “I’m the general, right? I’ll handle Hobart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie sighed but nodded, allowing herself one more glare at Amy before she headed to the guest room to check on Emily and Bella. She muttered all the way back, “who the hell does she think she is, anyway?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Oh for....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katie has questions for Emily and Stacie which lead to cleaning up a mess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katherine stepped into the doorway of the guest room, “everyone ok back here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked up from her spot near the desk, while Stacie nodded from the bed where she was still rubbing Bella’s tummy. The little girl was sound asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, mom. I guess I should go out there and face Amy, myself.” Emily stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to. She’s gone. They are all gone.” Katie walked over to Emily, “Amy left you a note.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie blushed. “I’m sorry, Katie. I lost my temper. It’s just,” she looked over at Emily, “Amy had been mean for so long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily broke in. “I didn’t stand up for myself, mom. I let her say stuff like that all the time and I shouldn’t. Part of me thought she was just teasing, but sometimes....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Read the note, baby.” Katie said quietly. Then she turned to Stacie. “I think I owe you an apology.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me?” Stacie blinked. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie moved closer, “I have been under the misconception that you were, how do I say this?” She laughed, “I didn’t realize you and Emily were more than friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Both Emily and Stacie responded at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No mom,” Emily stood and stepped closer. “I mean, Stacie, you are awesome.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok, Em. I know your heart is with someone else,” Stacie winked, then said to Katie. “You don’t understand. When I first saw Emily in March she was so broken. It wasn’t fair,” she angrily dashed the tears from her face. “It’s not right when EmilyJunk isn’t sunshine and puppy dogs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie looked puzzled, “Stacie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook her head, “Stacie is the best friend I could ever ask for, next to Aubrey.” Emily sighed. “But this whole mess makes Aubrey hardly look at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aubrey thinks you two are together, baby.” Katie said softly. “Didn’t you hear her, Stacie? She told you to look after your girls. Plural.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, for fucks sake,” Stacie put her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie chuckled, “language, Stacie.” She took a deep breath and looked at both women. “She left after convincing Amy to write that note. She gave Beca a business card, said it was from the lawyer she had engaged. Then she said she was resigning her commission. Chloe followed her out, but came back and said Aubrey wouldn’t listen.” Katie looked at Emily, “what does she mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily just looked pale.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She quit the Bellas.” Stacie said softly. “I gotta fix this. Katie, will you watch Bella?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily started to answer, “I can...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you can’t.” Stacie shook her head as she interrupted. “Don’t you get it? Aubrey has a thing for you. I’m in the way. She won’t believe me if I tell her we’re not together. You have to tell her how you feel about her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t Stacie. What if...” Emily trailed off when she realized her mother was gazing steadily at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s my girl who always goes after what she wants?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom!” Emily shook her head. “I’m not that girl anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Katie stepped closer and placed her hands on Emily’s upper arms. “Because some jack ass thought he could threaten you? You got away. By working together, all of you got away.” She moved her head around until her daughter met her gaze. “He didn’t win then. Don’t let him win now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily studied her mom and then glanced at Stacie, “do you really think?” She broke off again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie pulled Emily into a hug. “I really do think. That woman is wiling to give up everything for your happiness. She set up a scholarship, just for you. She is walking away from the Bellas, I think, because it hurts to watch you happy with someone else, but would never put her happiness above yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie nodded and stood up. “Bree doesn’t feel lovable. Remember the way her dad treats her? She has tried so hard, and he still doesn’t care. Show her he’s the idiot. Now, come on. We have to figure out where she went.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Barden Lake,” Emily whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that, Baby?” Katie pulled back to look at Emily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked from her mom to Stacie. “She’ll go to Barden Lake. If she is missing me, that’s where she will go.” She looked back at her mom. “We spent hours there my sophomore year.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie smiled and nodded, “go get her, Baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to go alone?” Stacie now hesitated, worried she was once again forcing herself into a situation that wasn’t really hers to be in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emily shook her head. “You are right. She won’t believe me on my own either. We have to both tell her we aren’t together. She doesn’t want to hurt you any more than she wants to hurt me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie nodded, “Still ok to leave Bella with you, Katie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think she will sleep until you get back.” Katie nodded. She then pushed Emily toward the door. “Get going!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled and it was brighter than it had been in months, “right. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie nodded and followed her out. “Thanks Katie,” she whispered as she passed by.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you!” Katie smiled in return and followed them to lock the door after they left. She just hoped Emily was right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the other side of the campus. Emily directed Stacie to a parking lot closer to the Treble house than the Bella house. “Why here?” Stacie asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is a big flat boulder. We used it as a, I dunno, a lounge chair I guess. We would sit on it, sometimes working on laptops, sometimes just watching the water.” Emily pointed. “There it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t see her.” Stacie sounded worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily chewed her lower lip. “She might be sitting in front of it.” Emily looked through the other cars in the lot. “That’s her car. She’s here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie parked and got out. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Emily smiled. “She always wanted to get a fiat. She said today she got her dream car at last. And it has a Bella scarf on the antenna.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Glad you noticed,” Stacie laughed as she looked over and saw the yellow and blue scarf flapping in the breeze. “All right, let’s go find your girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily blushed, but led the way. Stacie followed close behind, still wondering what the hell she was doing playing wing man when these two obviously cared about each other. But she had agreed and as Posen had said earlier, in for a penny, in for a pound.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily hesitated as she reached the front of the boulder. “Hey.” She called out quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey lifted her head from where it rested on her knees. It was pretty clear she’d been crying. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and straightened her back. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie felt her own irritation flare at the tone of voice. “Don’t even get all high and mighty with us, Posen. We heard you walked out. Well, we came to set you straight.” Stacie moved out from behind Emily to confront her former captain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh great, I somehow have earned the wrath of Stacie Conrad.” Aubrey said sarcastically. “Say what you came to say and then leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it.” Emily interrupted, “both of you.” She sighed and dropped onto the grass next to Aubrey. “Mom says you think we’re,” she paused and looked at Stacie, not wanting to hurt her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, Posen, I may never figure out what is going on in your head,but I want to set the record straight.” She crouched down in front of the pair. “Emily is awesome. I love the way she treats Bella. I love having her around. It will be weird when she isn’t helping Bella everyday.” Stacie noticed Aubrey look back and forth between Stacie and Emily. “She’s going to take your scholarship and finish school. She’s gonna live in your building and do her damndest to see you every day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey frowned and looked at Emily, “but you...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m crazy about you,” Emily leaned over and bumped shoulders with Aubrey. “Stacie has been the best friend I could ask for these last few months. Without her, I’d still be a fucking basket case.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s still weird hearing you swear, Em.” Stacie laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, I’m being earnest here.” Emily teased back. She looked at Aubrey again, “if there is anyone I wanna see every day, it’s you. I’ll miss Bella, but I’ve missed you more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked at Stacie again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get it, Posen. She’s got a thing for blondes. You are so lucky Jessica is already taken, and Amy is an ass.” Stacie joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for asking Amy to write me an apology. She says it’s a thing, in Australia, to give your friends shit.” Emily shrugged, “but she apologized for raising a blister. She’ll tease me about something other than my intelligence from now on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad she apologized.” Aubrey whispered. “You’re not stupid, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie stood up, “but I begin to wonder if you are, Bree. Look, I’m gonna let you two sort this thing out, but if I hear tomorrow that you guys didn’t lip lock at least once, I’ll, I dunno, maybe I will steal your girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey blinked and Emily laughed, “sorry, Conrad, you said it. I’m into blondes.” Emily leaned closer, “this one in particular.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie grinned as she saw a shy smile flit across Aubrey’s face. Without another word, she started to move away, allowing herself one look back to see the pair, one head resting on a shoulder, the other with an arm tucked behind a back. She smiled to herself. Maybe they would be ok. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Home Sweet...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie finally returns home, but someone is waiting for her there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie wearily turned the key and unlocked her door and then froze. “Who’s here?” She called out as she turned her body to place it between Bella and the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, Stac, it’s just us.” Beca replied softly. “Chloe’s gone home and Esther’s at the hotel. It’s just me and Amy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie relaxed but also groaned. “I’m not in the mood, Hobart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I’m sorry.” Amy entered the foyer. “I’ll call for a cab. I just wanted to keep Shawshank company.” She kept her voice low, which was already unusual enough to make Stacie blink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok. Let me put this one down. You can stay.” Stacie moved past Amy and smiled weakly at Beca. When she returned from her daughter’s room, she’d found her hospitality. “Can I get you guys anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shook her head. “I’m sorry for letting anyone else in your house, but I didn’t know what else to do. Um, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie nodded, “yeah. Um, look, I feel sort of jangly. How about I make us all some herbal tea?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’d be nice.” Amy nodded and elbowed Beca, who also nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie chuckled as she returned to the kitchen. She heated the kettle, poured out three hot mugs of water, put them on a tray, and added a selection of teas her guests could choose from. Finally, she put some honey and creamer on the tray and she was ready to face them again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she finished laying the tray on the coffee table and labeled the teas, she selected one she knew had chamomile and anise in it. The anise would soothe her throat which was now a little sore from her earlier outbursts. The chamomile she hoped would soothe her nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie sat down in the overstuffed chair and looked over at Beca and Amy once they each sat back with a cup in hand. Amy held hers by the handle while Beca wrapped her hands around the body of the mug. “So, um, I’m sorry I went off,” Stacie made eye contact with Amy. “When Em first came to my door, damn, months ago now, she was really messed up.” Stacie sighed. “I wasn’t much better.” Her eyes started to tear at the memories. “The day you guys sang Bella to sleep was the last time I heard from any of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca’s eyes widened, “Wait. No one called you?” When Stacie shook her head and wiped her eyes, Beca’s voice shook. “God, Stacie, how can you stand to look at any of us. Bad enough we scatter to the winds, but no one told you why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Stacie tried to smile. “Emily told me when I asked her what I had done to piss you all off so much that you left me.” She sipped her tea and breathed in the vapor, hoping both would calm her. “That’s when I learned about the yacht.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, shit,” Amy looked down at her hands. “I shoulda called. It was my sperm donor who fucked everything up. I just,” Amy shrugged. “It took months to sort it all out.” She blushed. “Some of the guys didn’t make it.” She closed her eyes. “Most of the time I remember it was because my dad was such a bad man. Sometimes, I remember I slowed them down from following me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca turned to look at Amy and placed a hand on her arm, consolingly. “You were trying to save us, Ames.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy nodded, “that’s what the court decided. My dad was culpable and they died while accessories to a felony. But it’s not always easy to look in the mirror. And I,” she looked at Stacie, “I sorta wanted to forget it ever happened. I went down under, had my mum help me sort out more messes my father left behind. We paid restitution to a lot of people.” Amy looked back down again. “I know I said I was an open book, but I couldn’t be. I knew if my dad found me, he’d use you guys against me.” She shook her head as her temper flared. “He told me he changed. He told me that I could trust him, but I couldn’t. He was a bad man, and all he ever cared about was money.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Glad you aren’t him.” Stacie said softly. Beca nodded, and patted the arm her hand rested on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” Amy tried to smile but it was weak. “I was doing a pretty good job of not thinking about it until Esther showed up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Esther found you?” Beca smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. The crazy cobber said you were getting the girls back together.” Amy smiled more warmly at Stacie, “suddenly, I needed to see you all.” Amy shrugged, “count fingers and toes, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie was still stunned. “How did she know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy laughed, “this is Lilly we are talking about, Stacie. She may have changed her name to Esther when Satan left her body, but she is still as mysterious as ever. She has apparently been keeping track of all of us. When she saw that Shawshank here had bolted from her gig and hopped a Greyhound, she called me. I had my pilot fly me straight here. Esther picked me up at the airport.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, your own pilot?” Beca interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, yeah.” Amy shrugged, “what’s the point of having a fortune if you can’t use it to see your mates when ya want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca bumped shoulders with Amy. “Yeah, I get it.” Beca looked at Stacie. “Speaking of mates, I mean friends, we’re gonna have to chase down Posen again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie shook her head. “Found her. Left her and Emily sorting things out. What did you call Esther, a crazy cobber?” Amy laughed and nodded. “Well, Bree is another one. She thought me and Em had something going.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca rubbed the back of her neck, “afraid she wasn’t the only one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Stacie said slowly. “Katie pointed that out.” She sighed, “I’m a little protective. Em was the first of you to come back. She dropped out of school, and was couch surfing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy winced, “I’ll try and make it up to her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smiled, “just go easy on the insults till she gets her head together? I think we all need to give each other a break or two.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deal,” Amy stood. “Ima get outta here and let you two get some sleep. We can catch up more later.” Amy looked at Beca, “you and the ginger gonna be all right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shrugged, “I hope so. I have some serious groveling to do on top of the legal mess I’m in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m getting good at legal messes. No worries, Short Stack. We’ll get it sorted out,” Amy held her arms open. “Come on, both of ya. Gimme a hug so some of my confidence can rub off on ya.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just no butt confidence, yeah?” Beca stood up eyeing Amy nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie stared at them both, “what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy laughed, “you guys aren’t ready for that much confidence, Short Stack.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca hugged Amy as she said over her shoulder to Stacie, “tell ya later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie stood and joined the hug. They each took a deep breath, as if they could finally relax. “Thank Esther for finding you?” Stacie said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Amy replied, as softly. “Thanks for getting the rest together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie squeezed both girls then said, “now beat it. This one,” she pointed at Beca, “has a sleep debt that is months long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy let go and picked up her phone. After a few quick taps she said, “car will be here in ten. You guys get ready for bed and then come out to lock the door when I leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca headed obediently to the guest room, but Stacie hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on,” Amy smiled, “we’re good. Sorta admire the way you take care of your mates. Let me repay the favor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smiled and nodded. After changing into her pajamas and brushing her hair and teeth, she checked in on Bella then returned to the front room. “Car here?” She asked as she saw Amy and Beca hovering near the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy nodded and opened her arms again. “Talk to you tomorrow, but not till afternoon. Give Shawshank time to sleep and Embry time to pash.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Embry?” Stacie laughed. “You elided their names?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy nodded, “Jessica and Ashley are Jessley. Emily and Aubrey are Embry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca muttered, “at least those are better than Bhloe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy left without saying a word, just laughing on her way to the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Grumpy. Get some sleep. It will all look better in the morning.” Stacie said, hoping she was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to check in with our two couples, without Stacie around to tell us what happened....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, back at Barden Lake, Aubrey and Emily sat quietly looking at the water lap against the shore. Emily’s arm remained leaning behind Aubrey’s back and Aubrey’s head rested against Emily’s shoulder, just as they were when Stacie snuck a last glance. Neither could have told you how long they sat there. Both were nervous to break the spell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Aubrey lifted her head. “You’re really...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled and interrupted. “Really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laughed and Emily swore she had never heard such a beautiful sound. “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Emily teased, “if you were going to ask if I’m really not involved with Stacie, I’m really not. If you were going to ask if I really am crazy about you, I really am.” She leaned closer, “and if you wanted to know if I’m really here, there is no doubt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are silly,” Aubrey teased. Her face grew more serious soon. “I wanted to know if you really are thinking about going back to finish your degree.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “After you went to all the trouble to get me financed? How could I say no?” She paused, trying to keep control of her voice. “You’ve always believed in me. Even when I don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey closed her eyes and rested a hand on Emily’s knee. “I was heartbroken when I learned that you had dropped out of school. I felt like I had let you down. I wasn’t thinking clearly, in France. Amy didn’t understand the French authorities and they were reticent to accommodate her, thinking she had been an accomplice, not a victim. By the time we got it all sorted out and her mother had engaged a local attorney, you all were gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily lifted her head and her arm. She rubbed Aubrey’s back. “It’s ok. I understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you don’t.” Aubrey’s eyes teared, “I tried everything I could think of. Your phone didn’t work, the Bellas said you didn’t live at the house and had dropped out of school. Your mom said you weren’t talking to her, and she certainly didn’t seem happy to be talking to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You looked for me?” Emily smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned her head, “of course I looked for you. I lost everyone’s number, and by the time I accessed them from my cloud, most of them were no good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey sighed, “your mother’s worked. Other Bella alumni numbers worked. But yours didn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily chewed her lower lip. “Why didn’t you call Stacie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was a coward.” Aubrey dropped her head. “How could I tell her that I broke the Bellas?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily tugged at Aubrey until they faced each other. “You listen to me, Aubrey Posen. If I don’t get to let that asshole live rent free in my head, neither do you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked at Emily like she had lost her mind. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone has been telling me since we got back in touch that I gotta not let that asshole win. He didn’t kill us. He didn’t win. If we keep drifting away, if we keep beating ourselves up, he wins.” Emily spoke urgently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I do hate to lose.” Aubrey smiled shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily chuckled, “don’t we all know it.” She rested her hands on Aubrey’s knees. “My mom reminded me I used to go after what I want.” She leaned closer, “I forgot for a while. I thought what I wanted was out of my reach.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, Em?” Aubrey barely whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You,” Emily smiled fondly. “I guess we are gonna have a lot of shit to wade through. We both let that mess fuck with our brains. But there is no one I would rather fight beside than you, Aubs. We got me through sophomore year, we got you through fire and bee stings, and we got each other through a kidnapping. Together, we can do anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey chewed on her lower lip. “The only part I disagree with is you got me off that boat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you kept us all together until Beca arrived. You may have been scared, but you never showed it.” Emily’s smile was now proud. “I could see the fear everyone else felt. Hell, I wasn’t sure I could stand up when Beca suggested we sing. Then I looked at your eyes and you were cool as a cucumber.” She leaned her head against Aubrey’s forehead. “You make me want to try again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Em. I was so scared.” Aubrey closed her eyes as she smelled Emily’s lotion. She always smelled of eucalyptus and mint. It was such a soothing smell. “I’m so glad we’re free.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “me too.” They shifted positions again, this time so Emily was seated behind Aubrey, her arms wrapped around to hold Aubrey close. “My mom told me one more thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” Aubrey leaned back so the back of her head rested against Emily’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She told me to go get my girl. Are you, Aubs? Are you my girl?” Emily chewed her lip nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned around in Emily’s arms, a smirk on her lips. “Nuh-uh.” Her eyes danced as Emily spluttered. “You are my girl.” She leaned forward to press her lips against Emily’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily laughed into the kiss before pulling Aubrey onto her lap. “I see how you’re gonna be.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-Huh. Remember my competitive streak.” Aubrey slipped her arms around Emily’s neck and lowered her head to kiss the side of Emily’s jaw. “I hate to lose.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmm,” Emily giggled despite her best intentions. “I’m thinking this is a win-win.” Just as she captured Aubrey’s lips for another kiss, her phone pinged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey broke away, laughing. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t wanna.” Emily whined, trying to kiss Aubrey again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Answer it, finish it, and turn it off.” Aubrey continued to laugh. “I don’t want any more distractions.” She moved off of Emily’s lap and turned to watch the water again. When Emily finally put the phone away, she asked, “who was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily snorted, “mom. She asked if I had my keys and to text her when I’m in for the night. Wherever that may be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled and leaned toward Emily again. “Smart woman.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nosy,” Emily corrected, “but I owe her one for talking me into finding you tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmm,” Aubrey nodded as she slipped her arms around Emily’s neck again. “Sounds like we owe her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily was pretty done talking about her mother. She wrapped Aubrey into another embrace and pulled her close. “Now, where were we?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other side of town, Beca chewed on her lower lip as she laid in Stacie’s guest room.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Beca: testing   <br/></span><span class="s1">Chloe: hey.  <br/></span>Beca: you unblocked me.   <br/><span class="s1">Chloe: yeah.  <br/></span>Chloe: I didn’t know what you were going through    <br/><span class="s1">Beca: I swear, every time I tried to explain, it got muddier.    <br/></span><span class="s1">Beca: it just sounded like I was ungrateful for what they were doing for me.    <br/></span><span class="s1">Chloe: I can see that.   <br/></span><span class="s1">Chloe: are there really going to be pictures of you and Theo out there?   <br/></span><span class="s1">Beca: I guess. TMZ may have them already.  <br/></span><span class="s1">Chloe: but nothing was going on?   <br/></span><span class="s1">Beca: ew! With turtle man? Not a chance.    <br/></span><span class="s1">Chloe: I’m glad   <br/></span><span class="s1">Beca: you’re the only one for me, Chlo. I mean it.   <br/></span><span class="s1">Beca: I’ll prove it when I get this mess handled.   <br/></span><span class="s1">Chloe: why wait?   <br/></span><span class="s1">Beca: you deserve better, Chlo. The shit hits on this, the paparazzi will be all over me.    <br/></span><span class="s1">Beca: I’m at Stacie’s tonight, but Ames is setting me up at a hotel with security tomorrow.   <br/></span><span class="s1">Beca: they can follow me around, but it keeps the rest of you out of camera range.   <br/></span><span class="s1">Chloe: don’t you want to be seen with me?   <br/></span><span class="s1">Beca: can I call you?   <br/></span><span class="s1">Chloe: yeah.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca clicked the FaceTime button. Chloe answered almost before it rang. “Hey,” Beca smiled. “I want you to see my face when I say this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok,” Chloe felt confused, but listened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t wait to tell the world how lucky I am to share my life with you. I mean it, Chlo, you are it for me. Shit, you had me hooked when you walked into that shower, confident in all that.”Beca smiled as she gestured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why?” Chloe had so many questions, although the memory did make her smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca took a deep breath. “I’ve been chicken shit, Chlo. I was scared to lose you, then almost did anyway.” She dragged her free hand through her hair, “then I had my chance, and I got scared about losing music. Now I have to choose. Well, I choose you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe shook her head, “you can’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can. I will figure another way to do music. I didn’t really want to perform. I don’t sing, remember?” Both of them smiled at recalling Beca’s words during the activity fair. “But first, I want to protect you. Theo put you behind the scenes. If we come out now, who knows what awful stories will be told by people claiming to be insiders.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Chloe’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think of that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded, “the only people who really know about you besides HR are Theo and Tilde. She won’t say a word. Matter of fact, she left the same day I did so no one could ask her where I went.” She sighed. “She’s a good kid. I feel bad for ruining her gig.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, “maybe we can help her find a new spot after all this is over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like that.” Beca agreed. “Anyway, until we clear up that I’m not with Theo, or Khaled’s label anymore, we have no idea what their public relations department will try. Amy and Aubrey got me people to work with.” She looked intently at the phone. “Give me a little more time, Chlo? I wanna fix this, but I wanna fix it in a way that keeps you out of the line of fire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But someday, if you get famous again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca smirked. “Any label that wants me has to get I’m a package deal. I get to be out and open with you, or I don’t sign.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled, “really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really.” Beca shrugged, “I should have done it this time. Sorry I’m a slow learner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, Becs. I can wait a little longer.” Chloe’s smile turned shy, “I really like being it for you. I waited a long time for you to think that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shook her head. “Nope, you waited a long time for me to sack up and say it. I’ve thought it for a long time.” She sighed again. “I am sorry you have to wait a little longer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too, but you are worth it.” Chloe nodded. “Oh, you said Aubrey was helping. Did you talk to her after she left?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but Stacie and Emily found her.” Beca smiled at the memory of what Stacie had said. “I think Posen and Emily are working things out their way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe clapped her hands excitedly, then stopped when Beca put a finger to her lips. “Sorry. I hope they do. Aubrey really likes Emily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded again, “I think the feeling is still mutual based on stuff Conrad has said. Look I gotta get some sleep. I move to the hotel tomorrow and start playing paparazzi bait.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, well, try to sleep more than five hours a night?” Chloe asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Count on it.” Beca smiled. “Love you, Beale.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you too, Mitchell. Call me tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Beca nodded, “I’ll never miss again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled as the connection ended. She looked down at the book on codependency her therapist had given her. Should she believe? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Interlude II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finishing off the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” Beca frantically rubbed her eyes. “Chlo? You ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come outside,” Chloe giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca dragged out of bed. “You are here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe giggled again. “Check and see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca headed for the door as quietly as she could. She looked through the window on her way, but there was no car out front other than Stacie’s. With a deep breath she slid the lock open and turned the handle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe pushed hard on the door and knocked Beca backwards. Beca yelled despite her best intentions as she landed on her ass. “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And to think I was looking forward to my daughter growing up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe blushed as she looked across the living room at Stacie, who as leaning in the hallway doorway, Bella in her arms and looking amused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca stood up awkwardly. “It isn’t my fault!” She protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie laughed, “I can see that. Look, I don’t care what you girls do the rest of the night, but if you wake Bella again, I will interrupt you and make you sing her to sleep.” She looked back and forth between them. “Got it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am,” Chloe giggled and saluted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Stacie headed down the hall, she decided to bring Bella into the master bedroom. At least there would be one empty room between the couple and the sleeping child.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca whirled to pull Chloe the rest of the way in the apartment and closed the door. “Are you crazy?” She locked the door and tugged at Chloe to bring her further toward the sofa. “Oh my god, have you been drinking?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe giggled and put a finger first to her own lips then to Beca’s. “Shhhh, don’t wake up Bella.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You already did!” Beca tried to be stern but she started to laugh. “Do you want some coffee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” Chloe sat down on the sofa and pulled at Beca. “Want to see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca sat down next to Chloe, although she had little choice in the matter. “I’m right here, crazy lady.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe sat straighter, “I am not crazy,” she protested quietly. “I just missed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed you too,” Beca relented somewhat. “But this is not a good idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Chloe snuggled closer. She picked up Beca’s arm and pulled it so Beca was holding her, then ducked her head under Beca’s chin. “No one knows I’m here. No one knows you are here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca closed her eyes, still trying to keep from laughing. “But if anyone figures out I am here, they will find you. Then they will follow you everywhere. I don’t want to do that to you, Chlo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe shrugged, “then we will think of something else.” She looked up and kissed Beca on the chin. “You’re smart. You will think of something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like what?” Beca couldn’t help it. She gave in and laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dunno. You are the smart one. I failed Russian lit three times.” Chloe giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shook her head, but made herself more comfortable holding Chloe. It did feel good. “You know you could have passed any time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe shrugged again, “but then I wouldn’t get to see you every day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really are crazy.” Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe’s cheek. “How the hell am I supposed to protect you from this mess?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it won’t be so bad. It isn’t like you are Khaled level famous yet.” Chloe rotated to lay on her back with her head in Beca’s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded, “that’s true. But I skipped out on shows. My name and face were on the posters. They could just drop it, call it a medical emergency and let me disappear. I don’t think Theo is going to be that easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe wrinkled her nose. “Turtle man has been after you since the tour. I should a knocked his block off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow down, slugger.” Beca smiled and kissed Chloe’s forehead. “We don’t need you going to jail for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You went for Jesse and Amy. Why shouldn’t I go for you?” Chloe looked indignant. “I love you more then they ...wait, I love you more.....oh maybe that’s what you mean?” Her eyes filled with tears. “You love them more than me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shook her head and wiped the tear that trickled out from the side of Chloe’s eye. “Not a chance. I protected Jesse because face it, he couldn’t protect himself. He was a total wuss. Amy, well, she was chicken shit and left me holding the trophy, literally. But we needed her. She was singing the part you couldn’t do any more.” Beca stroked Chloe’s hair out of her face and wiped away another tear. “But I never loved them more than you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled weakly, “really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really,” Beca smiled and caressed Chloe’s forehead. “I didn’t know what love was till I met you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awwww,” Chloe turned and buried her head into Beca’s tummy. “You are all sappy and shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca chuckled, “yeah, well, don’t tell anyone. I have a rep to uphold.” She continued to stroke Chloe’s hair until Chloe turned back over and looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The ceiling is going in circles.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, boy,” Beca shifted to help Chloe sit up. “Upsy-daisy. Is that better? How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe giggled, “fine. You love me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca laughed again, “I sure do, crazy lady. Now come on, let’s get you to my room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooooooh, are you propositioning me, Miss Mitchell?” Chloe let Beca pull her into a standing position, although she did sway a little bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a chance,” Beca laughed, “you will already be asking me how the hell you got here tonight and I won’t have an answer. Come on, giggles, let’s get you down the hall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe obeyed, although she walked the entire way with her finger of her mouth and trying to tiptoe. “Shhhhhh, we have to be quiet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca rolled her eyes, “then stop talking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded as they entered the bedroom and pulled an invisible zipper across her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca pulled an extra t-shirt out of her suitcase. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kay,” Chloe replied, then her eyes got wide. She clapped her hand over her mouth, opened the zipper, said, “Kay” again, then closed the invisible zipper proudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, Beale. How can anyone be this cute when drunk? I’m just a bitchy and complaining pain in the ass. How do you put up with me?” Beca asked as she helped Chloe out of her clothes and into the t-shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe very deliberately re-opened the zipper. “Cuz you love me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca laughed and helped Chloe get comfortable on the bed. Then she went and got some water and pain meds to put by the bedside. She had not, however, thought to make Chloe sleep on the inside closest to the wall, and Beca thought she could already hear the sounds of quiet snoring. With a chuckle, she climbed from the bottom of the bed toward the top and wriggled under the covers between Chloe and the wall. When she was in as far as she could go, she curled up behind Chloe and started to stroke her hair again. “I sure do, crazy lady.” Beca watched her sleep for a good long time before she felt her own eyelids grow heavy. With a contented sigh, she laid her head down, her arm over Chloe protectively. “Good night, Chlo.” She whispered one more time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other side of town, Aubrey lifted her head and asked, “your place or mine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily groaned. She tightened her grip on Aubrey and buried her head into Aubrey’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what’s wrong? I was just teasing.” Aubrey placed a hand on Emily’s cheek. “I can take you back to your mom’s, or Stacie’s. Wherever you need.” She blushed, “I’m in this for the long haul, Emily Junk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, Aubs, part of me just wants to ride this wave, ya know?” Emily chewed her lower lip, “part of me is scared I’m such a basket case I’ll just fuck things up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded, “I get it. But how about we go somewhere inside to talk about it? It’s starting to get soggy out here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily laughed, “oh yeah, huh? Is that why you always put down a layer between the ground and a sleeping bag?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is precisely the reason. The dew forms whether you like it or not. It seems we have reached dew point.” Aubrey extricated herself from the embrace and stood, putting a hand out for Emily to take. “This has always been my favorite spot. Now, more than ever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily took the offered hand and stood as well. “It has always been our spot, hasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey leaned in and kissed Emily softly, “it has. Now, where would you like to go? I’m not ready to give up the night, but I’m not willing to make you uncomfortable either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we go to your place?” Emily chewed her lower lip nervously. “I don’t want to talk to my mom or Stacie just now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” Aubrey offered her hand and as they linked fingers she added, “no pressure, I mean it.” She lifted the hand she held, “you are worth the wait.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily blushed and said nothing more until they were inside Aubrey’s apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey locked the door and hung up her purse nearby. She kicked off her shoes and shook her hair loose from its bun. “Want anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily watched and smiled before she shook her head. “I’m good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something in Emily’s tone caught Aubrey’s ear. “Are you?” She asked as she turned back to look at her guest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Emily smiled. “Did you really set up the scholarship just for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey blushed but smiled. “I told you, I tried everything. Think you will apply?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “yeah. Trying to decide on a major. Maybe I’ll go for it this fall.” She walked closer and slipped one arm around Aubrey’s waist. “I was just noticing how incredibly beautiful you are.” Emily whispered into Aubrey’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Aubrey’s turn to blush. “You make it difficult to keep my resolve, Miss Junk.” She lifted her arms to wrap around Emily’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nuzzled Aubrey’s neck, then kissed below her ear. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and your distractions, Em.” Aubrey groaned and laughed. “What am I gonna do with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled, but didn’t look up. A few seconds later her music app started playing music. She dropped the phone on the side table. “Dance with me? I can at least hold you, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey felt her breath catch as Emily pulled her closer. “Yeah.” She rested her head on Emily’s shoulder. It was almost perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sooooo what happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie needles Chloe and Emily about their evenings</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day off due to the snow-pocalypse 2021. Y’all get an extra chapter this week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie stopped by the guest room on her way to the kitchen. “Coffee ready. Greasy breakfast in forty minutes. How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe peered at the woman and baby in the doorway. “Other than a pounding headache, I’m confused.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie pointed at the side table. “Looks like your girl left you fortification.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe groaned as she located the pain killers and water. “Why am I here, Stac?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You tell me, Red. You showed up after bedtime with a marvelous case of the giggles.” Stacie put Bella down as the two-year-old decided she would rather continue to the kitchen. “Ask Beca to help you into your chair, Baby,” Stacie called after her daughter, then realized her loud voice may not be appreciated. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,” Chloe waved her off. “Why am I only in a tshirt?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie laughed quietly. “I would guess your girlfriend made you more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe sighed and held her head, “l left her, Legs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She came looking for you, Red, and then you came looking for her.” Stacie smirked, “no other use of the word occurred unless you’ve learned to be much quieter since your college days.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe groaned again. “Not funny, Stac.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie shrugged, “actually, it’s very funny. She’s explained the mess, why she lost contact. She initiated a legal morass rather than do without you. I’d say you have two choices: take her back and fight this shit together, or be an idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gee, thanks,” Chloe muttered. “Only those two?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As far as I can see,” Stacie smiled as she leaned against the door jamb. “Follow your heart or follow your head. You’ll be happier following your heart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca appeared at Stacie’s elbow. “Bella has Cheerios and a juice cup in her chair. Tag me out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie pushed off, “thanks, Grumpy. Though I may need to change who has that nickname.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, I’m definitely the cranky one of this pair,” Beca tried to joke. She was worried by what she had overheard on her way up the hall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie winked and repeated, “greasy breakfast in 40 minutes. Hope to see you both then.” She headed toward the kitchen with a wave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca entered the room, carrying a cup of coffee doctored to Chloe’s preference. “Hey, how ya feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe was still holding her head. “Muddled.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d guess so. I don’t know what you were drinking last night.” Beca set the coffee by the water and retreated to the desk chair. “You were pretty far gone by the time you got here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’d I get here?” Chloe sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shrugged, “Uber I guess. You texted me that you were outside and the car was already gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe picked up the coffee, inhaled the aroma and then allowed herself a sip. “I hope it stays down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me, too.” Beca didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure how much Chloe remembered, especially since she didn’t remember coming to Stacie’s house. “Um, anything I can get you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, no.” Chloe tried to smile. “Water, meds, coffee. You even changed my clothes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded, “well, yeah. Nothing different than a Treble party, except I was sober.” She smiled back, “you were out cold before I could get back with the water.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked up, “did I say anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were glad I love you,” Beca said hopefully.“You think I can come up with a better way to handle the paparazzi than hiding you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you?” Chloe sipped more coffee but wouldn’t meet Beca’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca sighed, “maybe? I need to talk to the lawyer, figure out what we can and can’t do before this blows up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, “why are you so sure it’s going to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name and face are in the publicity materials,” Beca explained again. “The tabloids will first look at popular rehab hospitals for me, assuming I have exhaustion or a drug habit. They won’t understand walking away for love.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Did you really?” This time Chloe did look up.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca smiled fondly, “of course I did. I may be slow but I’m not stupid.” She turned her head when she heard a door open. “Wonder who that is,” she shrugged, “Stacie will come get me if she needs me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe switched to a sip of water. “You can go, I don’t need a baby sitter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I stay because I can.” Beca said softly, “I haven’t made this choice often enough. I’d rather be with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe allowed herself a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the kitchen, Emily sat down next to Bella. “Hey, Rug Rat, did you have a good night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smirked as she worked on cooking bacon, sausage, and eggs. “Chloe showed up, drunk as a skunk from the size of her hang over.” She eyed Emily, still dressed in her clothes from the night before. “The more important questions are, did you have a good night, and why are you here alone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily caught the look and glanced down at her clothes. “Oh, yeah. I left some stuff here. Thought I could shower and change before I have to face my mom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is plenty of hot water, but you will have to queue up with Bechloe for the shower. That doesn’t answer either question.” Stacie poked again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aubrey got a call from that lawyer she retained. TMZ has the pictures and the story of Beca not performing. So far there’s just a lot of speculation. Aubs wanted to make sure we are ahead of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie looked over her shoulder, “but did you have a good night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily chuckled, “don’t worry, we kissed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And?” Stacie teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we snuggled, and we talked, and we danced and we kissed some more.” Emily’s face lit up at the memory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie laughed before adding, “and?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I really like her, Stace. I don’t want to screw this up.” Emily’s face grew serious and she sounded worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie turned down the food and then turned to face Emily. “You like her, she likes you. What’s to screw up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily stood, kissed Bella on the head and leaned over the little girl to help her make a new shape. “Can you do this, Bells?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella looked at the pattern. She stuck her tongue between her teeth and tried to replicate it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Bella was busy, Emily walked closer to Stacie. “She’s different, Stac. I want to treat her right.” She leaned against the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie considered those words while she returned her attention to cooking. “Some of those couches came with strings attached?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily blushed, “you could say that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you play it safe?” Stacie focused on Emily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Emily sighed again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie considered what to say next. “I’m glad we had a few chats your freshman year.” Stacie winked. “You followed up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Emily nodded again, “I have a clean bill of health, last I checked, and no unwanted pregnancies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smiled. “Good girl. I’m proud of you for taking care of yourself, especially considering how you’ve been feeling these past couple of years. Now,” she continued, “you know that I think sex is awesome and would never shame you for when or how you had it. That said, it sounds to me you’d like to try something a little more stable and long lasting?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked up, “nobody else has ever mattered, Stac. If I saw them again, great. If not, then no biggie. I don’t know I’d be ok if she walked away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you guys talked about it?” Stacie lifted the bacon and sausage out of the pan, drained most of the fat, then cracked eggs to fry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She said,” Emily hesitated, as if steeling herself, “she said I’m worth the wait. But I haven’t told her about these last two years.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie nodded as she splashed the bacon fat over the top of the eggs to cook them. “Do you think it would change how she feels about you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily pushed off the counter, expressing frustration. “I don’t know. I hope not. I mean, I didn’t wait for her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did,” Stacie disagreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily turned to look at Stacie. “I just told you,” she began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie nodded, “that none of them mattered. Sex is just sex, Em. What you feel for Aubrey isn’t the same.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emily admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You saved that for her.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">Emily smiled, “yeah, I guess I did.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smiled back. “So talk to her about it, and don’t forget...you may have shared your body, but you didn’t share your heart. I bet Aubrey understands more than you think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think so?” Emily’s smile was adorably shy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Stacie answered with a definitive nod of her head. “Now drag Beca and Chloe out here to eat. I’m going to serve Bella and make my plate. You can dish up for the rest of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “thanks, Stac.” She leaned over and kissed Stacie’s cheek. “You rock.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie sat down with Bella to help the little one eat the scrambled eggs Stacie had made. “Don’t grow up too fast, ok, Baby? I need recovery time before I have to have these chats with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you, mama.” Bella puckered her lips so Stacie would lean over to receive the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you, too, Baby Girl.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily poked her head into the guest room. “Hey guys, breakfast is ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The energy in the room was weird. Beca sat at the desk, Chloe on the bed. They didn’t seem to be fighting, but they were watching each other carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca stood up and walked closer to the bed, extending a hand. “Want something to eat?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded slowly, then accepted the hand and stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily cleared her throat. “Um, I’m gonna grab a quick shower. Stacie is feeding Bella, but she said you could help yourselves.” It wasn’t really what Stacie had said, but it bought Emily time to shower, change, and think about a lot of things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca smiled at Emily, “go to it.” She hesitated as it registered Emily was wearing clothes from the day before. “You and Posen ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shrugged but smiled, “I think we may be getting there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe paused as she moved past Emily and looked up. “Thank you? I’m not ready to lose her again already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, her smile warmer. “Me either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca winked and exited with Chloe. As Emily watched them go, she realized none of them had been having the time of their lives, even if she thought she was the only fuck up. She really did have a lot to think about.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Moving along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More negotiating around a contract. A lot of mental understanding, although the emotional seems to lag behind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie opened the front door and smiled with surprise. “Well, hello ladies. I have to admit, surprise visitors seem to be my lot these days.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled and hugged Stacie. “Sorry I didn’t call first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok,” Stacie laughed and then hugged Katie. “At least you didn’t push the door open until I fell over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?” Katie chuckled. “Did I hear you correctly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I was the one who ended up on my ...” Beca just caught herself before saying ass, “butt.” She came to greet the new arrivals. “Chloe came to see me last night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey and Katie reacted differently. Katie smiled broadly while Aubrey arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chloe is taking a shower, Emily is in having breakfast. I can rustle up more, if either of you is hungry.” Stacie offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her head and Katie replied, “no thank you. I’ve already eaten. I wouldn’t mind more coffee, however, and to see my daughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on in.” Stacie gestured for them to follow her. Beca took over the door, closed it and locked it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie watched Aubrey as the four of them entered the kitchen. It was difficult not to grin when she saw Aubrey’s face light up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily stood and kissed her mom on the cheek, then wrapped her arms around Aubrey and kissed her softly on the lips. “Good morning, beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey blushed but hugged Emily back, “good morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie looked ready to burst with happiness. “So, Beca,” Katie directed attention away from the new couple, “Aubrey tells me we have a little cloak and dagger plan for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca sat down, grinning like an idiot at her friends. “What’s that?” She wasn’t really listening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey reluctantly extricated herself from the embrace, and accepted the coffee Stacie offered. “Amy has set you up at the hotel. We want to get you inside through the garage to avoid any possible paparazzi who remember your connection to the Bellas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily sat down to finish her breakfast, although she kept one hand tangled with the hand Aubrey wasn’t using to hold her coffee. “Sit down, guys. You make my neck hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now you know how I feel, all the time, jolly green giant.” Beca teased Emily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey rolled her eyes, but she did take a seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie moved Bella’s high chair to allow Katie a place at the table. “Let me go get this little one changed and we will be right back to hear the plan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded, “ok, but here’s the thing, Posen. Beale doesn’t wanna be hidden anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey tilted her head to one side, as if that was a piece of information she now had to file. “Although that doesn’t surprise me, it does make things a little more complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it have to?” Katie asked. “Once we get Beca inside the hotel, can’t we control the stories we release, including who she dates?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Beca nodded, Aubrey smiled. “Within reason, we can. We are still waiting on the contract details. I am not an entertainment law specialist, and I want to be sure we cross every t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did someone say tea?” Chloe asked as she entered the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca jumped up and offered her chair. “I’ll get you some.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled gratefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily grinned, happy that whatever tension she had seen this morning was lessened considerably. “We were just talking about what to do next.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie nodded, “as soon as we know what limitations exist in Beca’s contract, we can make clearer plans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is about me again, isn’t it?” Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. “I still don’t see why it’s a big deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It may not be.” Aubrey put down her coffee and placed a hand over Chloe’s. “We just have to be sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe opened her eyes again and looked at Aubrey. “Can they really tell her who to date?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her head, “not in so many words. They can, however, restrict behavior that is deemed detrimental to the label. This is how artists get dropped for alcohol or drug abuse, for example. While it would be nice of them to, you know, get the person into rehab, if they haven’t made the label money, they can drop them under this provision.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drop away, please!” Beca begged as she handed over Chloe’s tea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie chuckled, “there may be financial considerations regarding the action.” She sipped her coffee, “theaters have similar provisions,” she explained as she realized Emily was staring at her in amazement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok,” Chloe sighed, “so what is the plan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie returned, having left Bella busy with Frozen for only the first time this day. “Oh good, I made it in time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded, “Emily’s car is registered as an Uber. We use it to get Beca to the hotel, entering through the garage entrance. We have already arranged a private elevator to the mezzanine, and from there, Beca should be free of photographers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they here already?” Beca paled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but the pictures have been filed, and Theo timed a disappearance within hours of your first no-show.” Aubrey admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily snorted, “he doesn’t know when you are dead, lie down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie laughed, “you are no pink lady, Em. Be nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Emily said, although it was clear she didn’t mean it. “Theo only has eyes for Beca. CR calls him Mr. Eye Contact.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” Beca rolled her eyes, “the first time I met him, he was so intense!” Then she smirked, “CR may have called him Mr. Eye Contact, but I called him a turtle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To his face?” Katie laughed despite her disapproval.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca only half-heartedly winced. “Yeah. I told him he didn’t look like a producer. Anyway,” Beca shook herself to get back on track, “so how do we keep from hiding Beale but still keep her safe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The rest of the Bellas, including you, Katie, if you would like, are going to convene at the hotel. Amy reserved a floor, so again, we have power over access. That gets Chloe inside. After the weekend, we should know about contractual limitations and the first letters to the label threatening legal action should be on their way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What legal action?” Chloe had sort of lost track of the conversation, but that phrase pierced her fog.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey took a deep breath, “regardless of what the contract says, we can pursue a discrimination law suit. Beca would have to come out as gay, and we would have to prove the label knew it when they set her up to appear in a relationship with Theo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is it that being in a relationship with someone who produces you is still more acceptable than loving another woman?” Emily wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Me,Too movement may change it all, but traditionally, power is in the hands of men. And most producers are men.” Aubrey shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, so if they don’t play ball on the discrimination thing, what do we do?” Beca asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned to look at Beca, “that’s what the contract will tell us. If there is a provision for detrimental behavior, or a mediation clause, we have to stay quiet until it is resolved.” She looked at Chloe, “sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, “I get it.” She looked at Beca, “I’m sorry I didn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shrugged but stepped closer, placing a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “I didn’t really understand, either, or I never would have signed it. Tilde explained it to me, but not well enough I could explain it to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled at the interaction, touched especially when Chloe leaned her head over and kissed Beca’s fingers. “Speaking of Tilde, Esther suggested Amy hire her as a personal assistant. She will be on loan to you for the duration of this mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys hired Tilde?” Beca’s smile grew to a grin. “You rock.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She tried to take care of you,” Aubrey shrugged, “we like to honor people we trust.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Staciegrinned, “this all sounds doable. When do we get the show on the road?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Check in is at 11.” Aubrey answered.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m driving Beca in.” Katie added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily frowned, “Why you? It’s my car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you are the most recent Bella. Plus, you two worked together on Flashlight, which did hit the international charts.” Katie explained, patting her daughter on the cheek. “If anyone does put two and two together, seeing you might trigger recognition. We don’t want anyone knowing Beca is there until we release it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, ok, I guess.” Emily was still uncertain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey chuckled, “you, me, and Chloe are going to go in together. Stacie, you should expect CR and Flo soon. They will ride with you. Ashley and Jessica will arrive together after their shifts at the diner.” Aubrey sighed, “I wish Jessica would come back to work with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Just ask,” Emily bumped shoulders with Aubrey. “If Stacie isn’t mad you asked Jess to lie, maybe Jess won’t be.”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t think I want to know.” Katie shook her head.</p><p class="p2">“Just hang with us tonight, Katie. I’m sure we can clear it all up.” Stacie laughed. “I’m going to go pack up some things for Bella and I for the weekend. Help yourself to anything in the fridge.”</p><p class="p2">Katie looked at the two couple at the table and stood. “I think I would like to watch a little of Frozen with Bella. We haven’t had a chance to bond much.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily chuckled, “smooth, mom. But Bella will love it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie winked and left the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey felt Emily caress the back of her hand. It gave her the courage to ask Chloe, “are you guys ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked up at Beca, who still stood with her hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “I think we could be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded, “get me out of this mess, Posen, and I’ll never hide this relationship again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled. “I’m on it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily lifted Aubrey’s hand to kiss it and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“What about you two?” Chloe asked in return.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Working on it, aca-mom.” Emily admitted. “I,” she hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have some stuff to work out; it’s been a rough two years, Elf.” Aubrey interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily tilted her head to one side, wondering if Aubrey was a mind reader, or if maybe things had gotten complicated for Aubrey during those two years as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Chloe nodded, “it’s good to have you back, Elf.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled and then looked at Emily. “It’s good to be back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Phase 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slowly, the Bellas are gathering at the Hilton for a reunion. Chloe is climbing the walls already.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe threw the door open, but her face fell immediately. “Oh, hi.”</p><p>Stacie laughed and put Bella down. As the little girl ran inside the hotel room to hug Emily, she said, “nice to see you, too, Red.”</p><p>CR and Flo shuffled their feet, uncomfortably.</p><p>“I’m sorry, girls. Come on in. I’m just really anxious for Beca to get here.” Chloe grabbed CR and Flo by their forearms and pulled them inside. </p><p>Stacie smirked as she stood in the doorway. When Chloe returned to close the door, Chloe looked puzzled, “what?”</p><p>“You left her, right?” Stacie smiled warmly.</p><p>“Shut up,” Chloe blushed.</p><p>Stacie hugged Chloe, “follow your heart, Red. It always leads you true.” She headed in to see the others.</p><p>CR sat at the bar that separated the kitchen from the sitting area. “Nice digs, Ames.”</p><p>“This is Beca’s. The rest of you have rooms like it, plus we have a meeting room on the west end in case we wanna have karaoke night. They will do it up as a bar if we want.” Amy grinned. “Finger foods on the way.”</p><p>Emily sat next to Aubrey on one sofa, perpendicular to the sofa Amy sat on. Bella sat on her lap and was studying Aubrey’s hands carefully. “Bella likes finger food, don’t you, rug rat?”</p><p>“Chicken!” Bella laughed then pulled on Aubrey’s hand. She made the index finger and thumb tap several times, then moved it closer to Aubrey’s mouth. “Chicken!” She said again. </p><p>“Are you teaching me to sign, Bella?” Aubrey was enchanted. When the little girl nodded, Aubrey replicated the movement on her own. “Chicken.”</p><p>Bella beamed.</p><p>Stacie settled down in a free chair and grinned at the interaction. Flo sat down next to CR. “When do the others arrive.”</p><p>Chloe hovered between the hotel door and the sitting room. “Jessica and Ashley work, but should be here by dinner time. We’re waiting on Esther, Katie and Beca now.”</p><p>Aubrey was imitating another sign from Bella, but looked up. “It’s not even noon yet, Elf. They had to wait for Esther’s Uber, remember?”</p><p>Chloe nodded, “I know. I’d just feel better if she was here. Now that you all got me thinking about photographers, I’m worried.”</p><p>There was another knock at the door and Chloe flew to open it. Again, she was disappointed. “Ames, room service is here.”</p><p>Amy laughed on her way to the door and guided the servers to the kitchen counter. </p><p>“Looks like we chose the right place to sit,” CR leaned over and whispered to Flo, who responded with a giggle.</p><p>As soon as the servers had left, there was another knock. Chloe blinked, but still sounded disappointed. “We didn’t expect you.”</p><p>Stacie stood up and headed to the door. “Jess, Ashley! Good to see you!” She waved the two new arrivals in. “Don’t mind her. I may have to give her the grumpy name. She’s being a pain.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Chloe whined as she hugged Jessica and Ashley. “I’m just worried.”</p><p>Aubrey looked over at Chloe. “She will be here soon, relax.”</p><p>Stacie walked over and grabbed Chloe by the hand. Dragging Chloe to where Bella was playing with Jessica and Ashley, she said, “hey, Baby, can KoKo join you?”</p><p>“I don’t want...” Chloe began but when Bella jumped up and grabbed Chloe’s hand, all of the gathered Bellas laughed and drowned her out.</p><p>“You play dirty, Conrad.” Amy managed to squeak out through her laughter. </p><p>Emily laughed too, although she was getting as nervous as Chloe. After all, it was her mom and car transporting Beca. “They are running a little late.” Emily admitted.</p><p>Chloe pointed at Emily while glaring at Stacie.</p><p>“Worrying won’t help anyone. Besides, with Esther along, I bet they took the most circuitous route possible to avoid being followed.” CR snorted.</p><p>Flo laughed and stood up, then walked toward the refrigerator. “Stacie Is right, mi amigas. Anyone want a drink?”</p><p>“Not quite time for the hard stuff, is it?” Emily whispered at Aubrey. </p><p>“Don’t tell me alcoholism is something we need to discuss,” Aubrey teased back while patting Emily’s cheek.</p><p>“I just don’t know how you all can sit quietly!” Emily said, louder. “I feel like I’m on pins and needles and it isn’t even my problem.”</p><p>Stacie eyed Emily, “do I need to send you a hug?”</p><p>Ashley giggled, “five things you see, Em.”</p><p>Emily rolled her eyes, but subsided. </p><p>Aubrey smiled and softly began to sing.</p><p>
  <em>When I'm worried and I can't sleep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I count my blessings instead of sheep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I fall asleep counting my blessings</em>
</p><p>Jessica and Ashley picked up the rhythm as Stacie, Amy and CR provided back up. </p><p>
  <em>When my bankroll is getting small</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think of when I had none at all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I fall asleep counting my blessings</em>
</p><p>Aubrey smiled and let the girls hum through the first section, then began again, one hand on Emily and her eyes on Chloe.</p><p>
  <em>If you're worried and you can't sleep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just count your blessings instead of sheep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings</em>
</p><p>Chloe blinked past the tears in her eyes as Emily rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulders.</p><p>“Thanks, girls,” Aubrey chuckled, “you always make me sound so good.”</p><p>Emily snorted, but didn’t lift her head. “You always sound good.”</p><p>Chloe nodded and pulled Bella close for a hug. “Don’t your auntie’s sound good?”</p><p>“What is that, Chica?” Flo asked from where she stood in the kitchen, watching.</p><p>“My aunt used to sing it to me.” Aubrey smiled over at the Guatemalan. “It’s from a sweet, tacky, product-of-its time movie musical called White Christmas. It was written in the early 20th Century by Irving Berlin. The movie musical it got used in, White Christmas, is awful, but the song is sweet.” </p><p>Flo giggled, “oh, I remember seeing the title. I never had a white Christmas so I wasn’t interested.</p><p>Bella wriggled free from Chloe. “More?” She ran to her mother. “Peas?”</p><p>Stacie laughed as she knelt down to hug her daughter. “You will have to ask the aunties, Bella.”</p><p>Bella looked around, her eyes welling, unsure who to ask. She finally turned to her first auntie, Emmy. “Peas.”</p><p>Emily melted. “What do you think girls? Can we do a passable Let it Go for the little princess?”</p><p>“Jess gets the high line!” Chloe announced. She smiled at these girls, her eyes stopping when she got to Aubrey. “You start.”</p><p>Aubrey groaned, but shifted away from Emily, who held her arms out for Bella. The little girl ran and settled in Emily’s lap, saying, “Let it Go!” </p><p>This was the scene Beca, Esther and Katie walked in on, the other 9 Bellas serenading the new generation. </p><p>Chloe’s eyes widened as she saw the new arrivals. “Beca! You made it.”</p><p>Beca waved her down and picked up the line Chloe had been singing. She smiled at Bella as the little girl turned to see the new voices. Esther joined the percussion and Katie joined Jessica on the high line.</p><p>When the song was over, Bella was enchanted. She’d moved past excited to overwhelmed and was cuddled up against Emily’s chest, her fist close to her mouth. Stacie walked over and sat next to Emily to rub Bella’s back. </p><p>Chloe stood, blushing, “I was getting worried.”</p><p>“We took extra time to be sure we weren’t followed,” Esther explained.</p><p>“Damn, should have made that bet.” CR snapped her fingers. </p><p>“Were you followed?” Aubrey cut to the chase.</p><p>Esther shook her head and smiled. “Katie’s good. She took every turn I suggested without question.”</p><p>“I’ve heard about you, Esther. I want to stay on your good side.” Katie laughed and moved past the bottleneck and into the kitchen. </p><p>“You can sing with us anytime,” Flo said to Katie and offered her a bottle of water.</p><p>Katie winked, “nice to know I still got it.”</p><p>Beca laughed, “oh you still got it, Katie, you pushed Jess and she’s my soaring soprano.”</p><p>“I never push,” Katie corrected then smiled at Jessica. “I just matched you. You do have a lovely voice.”</p><p>Ashley beamed as Jessica blushed. </p><p>Stacie stood up, “I think I should take little Miss in for some quiet time. It’s been an exciting morning. Back soon.”</p><p>After the girls all said their goodbyes, Aubrey turned to Amy. “Ok, what’s next?” </p><p>“We party, pitches! The lawyer will call Monday. We lay low on this floor all weekend and party hard.” Amy grinned at Katie, “respectfully, of course.”</p><p>“If by partying, you mean more singing, then I’m in.” Katie winked at Emily, who wondered at the strange turns her life had taken.</p><p>“Well, Cap?” Emily asked Beca, “Aubrey chose the first song, I chose the second. You or Chloe have to choose the next.”</p><p>“Or Katie,” Chloe interrupted. “She’s a former captain, too.”</p><p>“I defer.” Katie laughed, “you girls know your blend better. Just tell me which line you need beefed up.”</p><p>Beca snorted, “you have to ask when you have that soprano?”</p><p>Aubrey laughed, “oh, Chloe, you never made her read the history?”</p><p>Beca looked at Aubrey, Chloe and Katie, “what?”</p><p>Chloe elbowed Beca. “Katie has a five octave range.”</p><p>Katie shook her head although she was still laughing. “I’m not as young as I used to be, but I still have a passable alto to match my comfortable soprano range.”</p><p>Beca sat down. “Ok, you win, Posen. I shoulda read the history.” She looked at Emily, “you been holding out on me?”</p><p>Emily laughed and grinned at her mom. “I only cover four and a half.”</p><p>The rest of the Bellas laughed as Beca stared at the two Junks, feeling decidedly punked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls gather in Beca's room for more singing. Chloe is still doing the push-pull thing with Beca, who is now the one climbing the walls. The sing along doesn't go as expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of playing with all of her aunties, Bella was exhausted. She started rubbing her eyes and playing with her hair. Stacie stood up and lifted Bella, turning to Amy to ask, “I have to put the little one down. What’s the plan for the rest of the night?”</p><p>Amy gestured to the table near the door. “I got the whole floor. You can choose your room. People can double up or pretend to be solo and find each other through adjoining doors.” Amy waggled her eyebrows. “Why don’t we let Stacie here choose first. Whoever wants the door next to hers, we can meet in your room so she’s close if Bella needs her.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just take that room, Stacie?” Chloe pointed to the room adjacent to the one they were all in.</p><p>Stacie smiled, “sounds nice. I’ll be back.”  Stacie stepped outside to get the room number then picked up the envelope with that number written on it. She opened the door from Beca’s side, then scooted around the front to let herself in. </p><p>The rest of the Bellas scattered one by one to get settled in rooms and change into pajamas. Once she had Bella settled, Stacie opened the adjacent door from her side and returned to their meeting place. She looked around and listened for a moment then asked Beca, who was staring out the window, “where’s Chloe?”</p><p>“Choosing a room.” Beca didn’t look up.</p><p>“Shit, Beca, I thought she would stay in here! I never would have...”</p><p>Beca shrugged, “it’s ok. I’m gonna have to win her back, Stac.”</p><p>Stacie sat down next to Beca. “What do you mean? She was worried sick when you were late getting here.”</p><p>“Yeah, she told me.” Beca smiled sadly. “She said it was a habit. She’s gotten so used to worrying about me she doesn’t know how to turn it off. It doesn’t mean she loves me, Stac. She’s not sure anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t believe it,” Stacie shook her head. “She’s just being stubborn.”</p><p>Beca finally turned to look at Stacie. “Maybe. But as usual, I waited till it was too late. Our senior year, I waited too long and stayed with Jesse. I didn’t believe she came to New York for me. Then came the tour. She kissed Chicago before I could kiss her. I was full of bravado and said I was gonna show him how it was done, but I knew, I was late.” She looked out the window again. “This time, I thought if I could just get an album out and become a headliner, I could tell the label off. It took too long.” Beca sighed, “three strikes and I’m out.”</p><p>Stacie put her hand in Beca’s arm. “I still don’t believe it. She’s riding a roller coaster, Beca.” Beca turned when Stacie didn’t call her Grumpy and half-heartedly smiled. “She wouldn’t have shown up at my house if she didn’t still love you. But I bet she’s worried about this mess and afraid she still can’t have you.”</p><p>“I can see that.” Beca shrugged. “So, I have to wait till this is over, show her I can put her first. But damn, I miss holding her.”</p><p>“Then start small. Woo her.” Stacie grinned.</p><p>“What?” Beca laughed quietly. “You didn’t just use a term from the Middle Ages.”</p><p>Stacie’s grin became a smirk. “I wouldn’t know. I’m not the lit major. What I do know is she wants to feel special. You just said she wants to feel first. So make her feel first. Do little things like save her a seat, bring her a drink. Defer to her.”</p><p>Beca nodded even as she continued to laugh. “Ok, I suck at this stuff, but I’ll try.”</p><p>Stacie snorted, “like getting her tea or water and meds, you know how. Then, when you know you are free of the legal mess, ask her on a date. You guys skipped that step. You went from friends to married without benefits. Consider this a reset and do it right.” Stacie shifted position so she could bump Beca in the shoulder. “You know what she likes. You have a head start on most first dates.”</p><p>Beca studied Stacie’s face as a slow smile took over her face. “I think I’m following, Conrad. You really are a fucking genius!”</p><p>Stacie shrugged, “I watched a hell of a lot of the E channel before it lost its focus.” Then she grinned, “you can do this, Beca. Treat her the way she knows means you love her.”</p><p>Beca nodded. “Ima start planning. I’ll be courteous and shit this weekend, then really start the charm when there aren’t a dozen people around.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the problem?” Stacie reminded her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You never show in public, only in private?</p><p>“Shit! Yeah! Ok, um, ima need help then. I can’t think this fast.” Beca looked imploringly at Stacie.</p><p>Stacie chuckled, “I told ya, tonight save her a seat, offer her a drink. Bring her a snack. Try to stay awake for the movie by paying attention to what she needs, not the movie. Walk her to her door and be respectful. Kiss on the cheek and return to your room.”</p><p>Beca relaxed and nodded. “Ok. Ima write this down before I forget.”</p><p>“Oh, god, you are hopeless.” Stacie’s chuckle grew to a laugh. </p><p>“Don’t rub it in.” Beca muttered as she made notes in her phone. “Now I just gotta wait for her to come back.”</p><p>Stacie stood, “I’m gonna get a good seat. I expect the others here any second.”</p><p>Beca jumped up too. “Right!  Save a place for Chloe.” </p><p>Stacie laughed as Beca buzzed by her to grab the remote and two places on one of the sofas. It was going to be an interesting night.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Stacie giggled with delight when, with her turn to choose the entertainment, Katie selected the Les Miserables 10th anniversary concert. “Who sings ValJean?”</p><p>“Mom, of course,” Emily giggled. “I usually sing Eponine, but I’m willing to switch roles.”</p><p>“I’m feeling like I’m the villain, I’ll sing Javart.” Beca smirked. </p><p>Aubrey snorted, “you just want to sing Stars. I think Jess should sing Fantine.”</p><p>Jessica shook her head, “too sad.”</p><p>“You’d slay I dreamed a dream, Aubs.” Emily admitted.</p><p>“I’m with Jess, too sad.” Aubrey shook her head. “I’ll do Thenadier or his wife, though.”</p><p>It was Stacie’s turn to snort. “I think I oughta be the wife.”</p><p>Katie smirked and looked around at the room. “Well, I think CR should be ValJean. Emily can be Marius. Amy, as our benefactress, would you play the Bishop?”</p><p>Amy laughed, “watch out for lightning striking, but I’m game.”</p><p>After the laughter died down, Katie started casting again. “Aubrey should do Cosette. Stacie should play Fantine, and Flo should sing Enroljas. Chloe should do Eponine.” She paused and looked kindly at Chloe, “it shouldn’t be too strenuous on your throat.” Chloe smiled and nodded. Katie continued with her suggestions, “Esther, would you play Gavroche? And that would leave Ashley and Jessica to sing the Thenadiers. Not too racy for you girls?”</p><p>Ashley laughed and looked at Jessica, who grinned and shook her head. “We think that would be fun, Katie.” </p><p>Beca blushed. “So I do get Javert?” </p><p>Katie laughed, “not because you are a villain. I love the way you and CR play off of each other. The confrontations will be delightful. Oh, Chloe, don’t scream the warning. Save your voice, our ears and the hotel staff hearts.”</p><p>Chloe giggled, “ok, Katie.”</p><p>Katie looked over at Aubrey, “Cosette ok for you?”</p><p>“I don’t sing much anymore, Katie.” Aubrey admitted.</p><p>“That’s why we are just playing. Any note is hard, or someone is giggling too much, let it go.” Katie sang the last three words as if she were Elsa. “This is not about doing it right.”</p><p>CR laughed, “with that as the premise, I am willing to give it a go.”</p><p>“Wait, mom, who are you singing?” Emily was counting off characters.</p><p>“I’m everybody else,” Katie grinned. “I will be the prisoners, the townspeople, the students, the soldiers. I get to be everyone.”</p><p>Emily was unsure that was fair, but let it go. “I guess that’s ok.”</p><p>The rest all  nodded, but before Katie could hit the play button, Beca jumped to her feet. “Give me a minute, Katie.” Everyone watched as Beca dashed to the kitchen area and bustled about. Three minutes later, she returned with a cup of herbal tea and handed it to Chloe. “Ok, ready.”</p><p>Chloe looked down at the cup, then smiled shyly at Beca. </p><p>Stacie hid her own smile, pleased that Beca was a quick study.</p><p>Katie nodded, “when your person isn’t singing, grab a chorus part.”</p><p>Esther grinned and started beatboxing to add to the sounds of the chain gang. Her efforts won a wink and applause from Katie. “See? Fun!”</p><p>As the music pressed on, the girls did enjoy themselves. Amy covered the bishop nicely and blended well with CR. Aubrey was pleasantly surprised she could still remember “Castle in the Clouds.”  Stacie did slay “I Dreamed a Dream,” leaving most of the girls in tears. No one was ready for Jessica to ham up “Master of the House,” and Ashley’s verse was downright wicked. After that, all serious attempts were set aside. The goofy singing began. Beca and CR had a blast taking turns chewing the scenery, but the topper was the end of the first act and splitting into parts for “One Day More.”  CR tried to sing it straight but started to get the giggles and went for schmaltzy. Chloe sang most of Eponine’s lines with the back of her hand on her forehead like she was playing Camille. Aubrey tried to match CR by singing while clinging to Emily’s hand. Jessica and Ashley kept up their silliness, but everyone lost it when Flo stood up and started to do Enjolras’ choreography and Esther joined her waving a pillowcase as a flag.</p><p>Katie paused the video after the song. “Oh, my heavens, you girls are so much fun. I haven’t laughed this hard in years.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “my second act is going to suck. I’ve been laughing so hard my throat gunked up.”</p><p>“Wanna swap parts, Elf?” Chloe teased, “you can cough yourself to death.”</p><p>“No thanks,” Aubrey laughed and coughed back. “I can’t wait to see how you over act that part.”</p><p>Emily slapped her head, “dang, I have to watch my aca-mom die. That sucks.”</p><p>Katie and Chloe both laughed. Without a word, Beca picked up Chloe’s empty cup, refilled and reheated it. She brought it back, handed it over without a word and watched the rest of the group interact. Chloe looked startled, but more that Beca wasn’t meeting her gaze than at the kind gesture of making the tea.</p><p>The second act, having a more serious tone, settled the girls down. Chloe thought to overdo Eponine’s death, but when Emily was singing it so seriously, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. There wasn’t a dry eye when she finished. Beca tried to pull herself together for Stars, and the frustration she had been feeling about trying to do things the right way still going to shit came through loud and clear.</p><p>When Emily started singing “empty chairs at empty tables, Jessica started to cry. She wasn’t ready to do the wedding scene while Ashley consoled her. And when Stacie, Flo, Katie, CR and Chloe all sang, “to love another person is to see the face of god” the last of Aubrey’s resolve cracked and she buried her head in Emily’s shoulder.</p><p>At the end of the video, the room was quiet. After a long silence, Katie cleared her throat. “Well, I forgot that was a mood killer.”</p><p>Stacie reached over and patted her leg. “It was good, Katie.”</p><p>Chloe nodded, “yeah.” She looked around the room, “I’ve missed you girls.”</p><p>Amy cleared her throat. “I,” she paused and began again. “I’m really glad you are all ok.”</p><p>“Thanks to you, Ames.” Beca relied softly. She looked over at Chloe, “when I think about what...”</p><p>Emily interrupted, “but didn’t.” She looked at her mom, “I know we all gotta die someday, but no hurries, ok?”</p><p>“I promise, baby. I’ll stay as long as I can.” Katie blinked back tears.</p><p>Aubrey stood up and walked over to Chloe, gesturing for her best friend to stand. When Chloe did, they hugged and the rest of the Bellas enveloped them.</p><p>Stacie felt Emily under her left arm, Flo in front of her, CR on her right and could see the others in the circle and she smiled. They weren’t all ok, yet, but they were all here. She was finally home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fly on the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our two couples are still dancing around each other; Katie gives Emily some heart felt advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca stood when Chloe did. “Mind if I walk you to your door?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked surprised. “Um, I guess not.” Most of the other Bellas had scattered, and it was just Chloe, Beca, Aubrey and Emily left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a good idea.” Emily stood and offered her hand to Aubrey. “May I walk you home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are both being weird,” Aubrey said with a chuckle, “but ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled and tucked Aubrey’s hand into the crook of her arm and then turned to Chloe and Beca. “G’night. See you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded and waved, winking at Aubrey as the two left the room. She then turned to Beca. “What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just trying to show you the attention you deserve.” Beca blushed. “I get I screwed up, and it doesn’t matter how much I explain. It hurt too much.” She shrugged, “so I’m gonna do my best to show you I get it. I’m gonna work every day to make sure you know how important you are to me.” She offered her arm the way Emily had, but without taking Chloe’s hand. “If I missed out, that’s on me. But you’ll never wonder if you were worth better. You are. I screwed up, not you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe linked her arm with Beca’s and the pair walked to the door, stopping only long enough for Beca to pick up her key. They exited the room and headed down the hall. If Chloe looked back, she could just see Emily giving Aubrey a good night kiss before walking away. She wondered what was going on with those two, but hardly felt ready to give relationship advice after her own codependent behavior. She sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, Chlo?” Beca asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just feel like I’m in a rut. I keep making the same mistakes.” Chloe broke off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like waiting for me,” Beca finished for her. “I get it.” Beca sighed as well. “I’m a mess, and I took you down with me. I may never forgive myself for that.” She continued to walk in silence until they reached Chloe’s door. “I understand if you don’t want to wait for me,” Beca smiled through glassy eyes. “Thanks for the chance to explain. I will always love you, Chloe Beale. I’m just sorry it took too long to tell you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe hesitated before she opened the hotel room door. She used the process as an excuse to keep her eyes averted. “It’s nice to hear.” She smiled in spite of herself. “I’ve been reading all these articles about healthy relationships and no matter what I do, I end up in the unhealthy one.” She looked up, “it’s not your fault. I just,” she shrugged helplessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded, “I get it. I don’t know what a good relationship looks like. My parents were terrible examples, and Jesse, god help me, was the only other one I tried. I stayed too long because, well, I didn’t know what else to do.” She dropped her head, “I won’t call my parents homophobes, but they aren’t thrilled, either. Then the mess with the label.” She looked at the ceiling, “how can I be who I am when everyone tells me who I am is awful, or has to be a secret?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe felt her heart lurch, “I guess I didn’t think of that, either.” She reached over and touched Beca’s hand. “I have no one to care who I am, or even what I do within reason. As long as I stay out of trouble, I can pretty much be whoever I want to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you see? That’s why I can’t let the tabloids find you.” Beca’s voice cracked. “The minute you are in the news for dating me, your trustee and whoever else carries your name may flip out. Then they will put all that pressure on you that you’ve been trying to avoid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe stared at Beca, “oh, my god, that’s what you’ve been worried about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded. “It’s bad enough my parents are disappointed in me, and the people at the label think I’m just a piece of meat to make them money. You’re free, Chlo. You were free to stay in school. You were free to follow me to New York. You could have stayed in France or you could travel the world. Instead, you came with me, and the suits said the tabloids would destroy you. I can’t do that to you,” Beca started to cry. “Damnit, I’m supposed to be acting all cavalier. I was just gonna walk you to your door, kiss you on the cheek and offer to have breakfast tomorrow.” She spun on her heel, angry with herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Chloe reached out and put her hand over Beca’s where it clenched tightly against her side. “Come inside for a few minutes? I,” she smiled awkwardly, “I hate crying in hallways.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca wiped her tears away angrily but nodded and followed Chloe inside. Once the door was closed, Chloe put the key down and pulled Beca into a hug. “I don’t know whether to punch you or kiss you, Beca Mitchell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know which I would prefer,” Beca answered shakily, “but what did I do wrong this time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe kept holding her tightly. “You didn’t talk to me. I swear, if you had just told me about the label, about the threats, about your fears, I could have helped. I thought we were a team.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca buried her head in Chloe’s hair. “You followed me, Chlo. I keep screwing up, but you keep trusting me. I keep trying to live into it. I keep trying to be what you see in me. But,” she took a shaky breath. “I’m just stupid, awkward, shut off me. And I suck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stacie would say, only if you ask nicely,” Chloe teased. “I believe in you, Beca Mitchell, because you live and breathe music. You have a magic about you when you let yourself enjoy music that drags everyone along. I don’t care if you make another dime off of it. I can negotiate a job with the family foundation or get my trustees to change the trust so we have enough to get by, and they don’t have to worry about me blowing it all. If you don’t like that, I’ll go work at the diner with Ashley and Jessica.” She kissed the top of Beca’s head. “I’ll eat ramen and sell shoes if it means you are home with me every night. I can sell every high-end outfit I own, plus all my electronics to keep you on mixing boards and the internet. Just, come home to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca continued to cry but felt the spark of hope. Maybe, after they got this mess sorted out, there was a chance for them after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Down the hall Katie looked over at her daughter, who was curled up on the second queen bed and studying her phone after her surprise appearance at the hotel room door. “Baby, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked up, startled. “Existentially? Like, what’s my purpose?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we could discuss that,” Katie chuckled. “And perhaps we should. But just now, I mean, here in this hotel room instead of down the hall with Aubrey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying to take it slow, mom.” Emily rolled onto her tail bone and remained curled around her knees. “I’m not very proud of who I’ve been these last couple of years. I don’t feel like I’m good for anyone, no less for someone like Aubrey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie walked over and sat beside her daughter. “I think you’ve had a rough couple of years, that’s true. I also think you’ve got a whole lot of stuff all mixed together that may not really go together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily frowned. “I’m not following.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is no one on this planet who is perfect.” Katie tapped at Emily’s arms. Obediently, Emily uncurled somewhat. “If you wait until you are perfect to go after what you want, or to have the relationship you want, you will never have anything but empty dreams.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aubrey said to live my life without regrets, and my life is full of them, mom!” Emily’s eyes teared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie nodded, “at least some of them have to do with lost time with Aubrey.” It was a statement, not a question. When Emily nodded in return, Katie smiled, “then why waste tonight sitting here with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily sighed, “I want to show her that she’s different. She isn’t just some fling, or one night stand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then show her.” Katie tilted her head to one side. “Intimacy isn’t sex, Em. I know it seems like they are one and the same, but they aren’t.” Katie stopped to consider how to explain. “I knew your dad loved me when he knew how I took my coffee, when he thought to buy me a book that I had mentioned in passing, when he noticed the hole in my glove and gave me a new pair. None of that was sex, Em. That was paying attention. That was making me feel important. I showed him by learning to cook his favorite dessert from scratch, by making sure I never stayed at the cast party after midnight, by buying him soft socks every Christmas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily rested her head on her knees as she listened. “I think I’m following.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie was quiet for a while to let Emily think, and then she asked, “tell me about her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled, “she puts on a tough act, but that’s all it is. She’s a marshmallow who loves kids, dogs and being outdoors. She loves to learn and to laugh. Her favorite pastimes are a walk around the lake or watching cinema sins to decide which movie or television program to avoid. If you ask her to pick a program, it will be an historical or archeological documentary.” Emily then looked at her mom, “she drinks her coffee with two sugars and no cream. She likes fresh popcorn, not microwaved, with melted butter and her favorite drink is Chardonnay, preferably from Australia.” Emily’s face fell, “but her biggest dream is for her dad to pay attention to her. I can’t give her that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you can’t.” Katie squeezed Emily’s arm. “So give her the rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily’s smile returned. “I can do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie pointed toward the door with her head. “Change into your pajamas and house shoes. Text her and ask if you can watch a movie and have a drink before bed. Take time together. You’ve already lost two years. Don’t lose any more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, mom.” Emily leaned over and kissed her mom’s cheek. “I’ll let you know how it goes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Em,” Katie called out quietly as Emily scrambled off of the bed. “Make love when it feels right. Until then, you can just hold each other. Ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded and smiled, “ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie watched her go to get changed and picked up her phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Katie: thinking of you.   <br/></span>Bubba: missing you.   <br/><span class="s1">Katie: I’ll be home Tuesday.   <br/></span><span class="s1">Bubba: and Em?   <br/></span><span class="s1">Katie: when she gets her girl.   <br/></span><span class="s1">Bubba: wish her luck for me. I miss her too.   <br/></span><span class="s1">Katie: I’ll tell her. Goodnight, love.   <br/></span><span class="s1">Bubba: goodnight, love.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Twenty minutes later, Emily knocked quietly on the door. Aubrey opened it, a puzzled look on her face despite her smile. “Hey.” Emily said, a little bashfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Aubrey replied and invited her in. “Room service just sent up the wine. They opened the bottle for me,” Aubrey blushed, “I forgot to check the kitchen area for a corkscrew.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for letting me come over.” Emily pushed her glasses up on her nose. She really needed to have them adjusted, but didn’t quite yet feel flush enough to pay for it. If the choice was contacts or fixing her glasses, contacts won.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Aubrey smiled and poured two glasses. She offered one to Emily, took the other and gestured for Emily to join her in front of the television. “It’s sort of late. I was surprised to hear from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily sat down and fiddled with the glass. “Had an interesting talk with my mom, basically asking why I was wasting time with her when I could be here with you.” Emily laughed quietly. “I feel like I have three left feet, and can’t find the rhythm to the song.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey tilted her head to one side. “You didn’t have any trouble the other night.” She smiled fondly. “Do we need to dance again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook her head, “no. I just want... I don’t know.” She sighed, “that’s a lie. I do know.” She put the glass down and looked at Aubrey. “Can I just hold you for a little while?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey felt her breath catch. It had to be the sweetest request she had ever had. “I would like that.” She replied. After putting her glass down, she picked up the remote and found a British documentary. “Will this do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s perfect,” Emily swallowed, afraid she was going to cry. She leaned into the corner of the sofa between the arm and the back and held open her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laid down, with her head on Emily’s shoulder and resting her own shoulders on Emily’s chest. She closed her eyes as Emily closed her arms. Aubrey couldn’t have told you what the introduction was saying, she was so enjoying the closeness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily lifted one hand and stroked the hair that covered Aubrey’s temple. “It was scary, thinking about death again, and what might have been.” She whispered. “I’ve missed you so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed you too. I’ve...” Aubrey broke off again what she was going to say, and substituted, “I’m so glad we found each other again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me, too.” Emily smiled and held her while she brought her attention to the entertainment. She wasn’t concentrating very well, and probably wouldn’t remember tomorrow what the show was about. There was so much to say, but in this moment, they didn’t need words. Just listening to the program and each other’s heart beat and breath was enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Phase II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katie heads home, the girls scattered and Bechloe begin the waiting game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katie was making the rounds and saying goodbye to the girls. Bella’s eyes welled when she heard KT say bye-bye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KT no go,” Bella sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, baby,” Katie smiled and picked up the little girl. “I’ll be back in no time. Besides, you have Emmy, and KoKo, and Tia, and Beca, and Jett and Achie and Bee. They will all sing with you and keep you company until I get back, won’t they, Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie smiled and nodded, wiping her own tears away. “You are so good with her.” She shrugged and took Bella into her own arms. “My folks, well, their answer to everything is to throw money at it. They don’t have time to just sit with her. I don’t know how to thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie smiled and winked, “I was going to ask Emily to come home for the holidays, but maybe I will just bring Bubba here. I think we would like being Bella’s adopted grandparents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be welcome any time.” Stacie blinked back more tears. “Do you mind sharing, Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily shook her head. “If you can tear dad away from the cousins, mom, why don’t you just move back here? I know how much you miss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, and sometimes this southern girl just doesn’t fit among Yankees. I’ll talk to him about it,” Katie promised, “but only if you call him and let him see you over FaceTime. He misses you, too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Emily nodded and ducked her head. “I’ll call him as soon as you are on the plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie nodded with approval and then turned to her last farewell. She held her arms open and Aubrey stepped into the embrace. “Take your time, Aubrey. I know we can be overwhelming, but you are part of the family too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey smiled and nodded, squeezing Katie back. “It is hard. I’m not used to having many people caring about what happens to me.” She pulled back and met Katie’s gaze. “You are so generous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie winked, “we Junks just like who we like.” She looked over at Emily and smiled, then nudged Aubrey toward her daughter. “I’ll see all of you on July 4th. My townhouse. Be there.” She turned to look at Amy, “even you, Miss Hobart. I’ll make Emily have Esther track you down again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy laughed, “no need, Katie. I wouldn’t miss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie gave a definitive nod of her head and picked up her carry-on bag. “It’s settled then,” she looked at Emily one more time, “don’t forget to call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let her, Katie,” Aubrey teased as she hugged Emily with one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t forget, mom,” Emily laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The car is waiting, Katie,” Esther came in from the hallway. “I’ve given the instructions for your terminal. You should have plenty of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Esther,” Katie gave the mysterious girl a hug and then with one final wave, she was out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining Bellas looked around at each other as Stacie continued to console her daughter. Amy took a deep breath and nodded, “right, time to move on. Shawshank, you are moving to the penthouse. Diana suggested we show we got deep pockets. It might hurry along the mediation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, there is a mediation clause, Amy?” Aubrey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy nodded, “both a detrimental behavior and mediation clause. Diane sent by courier a letter to all parties regarding discrimination against sexual preference.” Amy shook her head, “makes it sound like a choice. People are still so weird here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the truth,” Chloe nodded while rubbing Beca’s back. It was still a sore spot, the idea that who you love was purely by choice, like anyone would choose the battles they went through to be together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What then, Ames?” Beca asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey interrupted, “sorry, what parties, Amy?”</span>
</p><p>Amy looked from one to the other. “Aubrey first. Khaled, Theo, some suit from Epic and Sony’s legal department all received the same letter. It suggests that despite common knowledge of Beca’s relationship, the PR department, Khaled and Theo were a party to discrimination against said relationship.”</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Amy continued. “Beale was not mentioned by name. She is person x or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey relaxed and leaned into Emily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca smiled at Chloe, “sorry. It’s just safer for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled back and nodded. “I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy nodded as well, “so now, we get the rest of you girls out of the hotel in dribs and drabs. Short stack moves up to the penthouse, with me, Esther and Tilde. Tilde is the point person for the hotel, and I’m Beca’s college buddy, as far as anyone knows. If the press comes after me, it means nothing. Not only because I don’t give a rat’s ass if someone thinks I’m gay or good enough for ShawShank, but also because I don’t give a rat’s ass about my reputation. If word gets around my dad was a gangster, they may just leave me alone out of fear.” Amy laughed as if that idea pleased her. “Esther is already known to the hotel as my personal security, so she can come and go as she pleases.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe looked at Beca. “Are you ok with all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca nodded and ran a hand through her hair, “it’s nice to have friends with me. I just hope it doesn’t go on too long.”</span>
</p><p>Aubrey smiled with as much encouragement as she could muster. “That will depend on the parties who receive the letter. Hopefully, Sony will get nervous and push for a resolution if the others balk.”</p><p>Flo walked over and hugged Chloe and Beca. “It will be alright, Chicas. I believe.”</p><p>
  <span>The remaining Bellas joined the group hug and murmured their encouragement before heading off to pack bags and take various cars home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey tapped Jessica’s arm as she moved to leave. “Wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica stopped and looked at Aubrey, then at Ashley, who also hesitated. </span>
</p><p>“I want to apologize.” Aubrey dropped her hand, “I’m so sorry I asked you to lie for me. It was inappropriate, unethical and downright awful.” She smiled weakly, “would you think about coming back if I promise to keep my head out of my ass?”</p><p>
  <span>Jessica smiled and reached out to hug Aubrey. “I would love to. You believed in me when I didn’t and gave me a way to start again. I don’t know Ash would have found me if it weren’t for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashley smiled as well, “I like to think I would, but it was a lot easier when you worked at the apartment complex I wanted to live in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey blinked and nodded, trying not to cry. “No hurries. Wrap things up with the diner, and if I need to buy out your contract or something let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a diner, Aubrey, not big business.Two weeks notice is considered polite.” Jessica laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey blushed, “then I will see you in two weeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica nodded, “see you in two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooner,” it was Ashley’s turn to laugh, “we live there Bree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Aubrey giggled, “well, stop by and say hi or something, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Both Ashley and Jessica hugged Aubrey before they finally headed on their way to checkout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey took a deep breath and then released it slowly. She returned to the others, still in the sitting room. </span>
</p><p>“Everything ok?” Emily asked.</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Aubrey smiled shyly. “Jessica is going to come back to work for me.”</span>
</p><p>“That’s great, Elf.” Chloe smiled. She was having a hard time letting go of Beca, knowing it might be weeks before they were in the same room again.</p><p>
  <span>Beca nodded, “yeah. That’s great. Who knows, maybe when all this is over, all the Bellas can live in your building.”</span>
</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “Bella house redux?”</p><p>
  <span>Amy grinned, “it isn’t a bad idea. But let’s get a move on girls. I gotta get Shawshank upstairs and you guys oughta get Chloe to Stacie’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe sighed and stood up. “I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca stood as well and wrapped her arms around Chloe. “I’ll make it as fast as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” The lovers embraced, and the three remaining Bellas slipped out into the hallway to give them some privacy.</span>
</p><p>“I’ll miss you.” Chloe admitted.</p><p>“I hope you never have to say those words again, once this is over, Beale.” Beca said, her voice thick with emotion. “I’ve learned more about business than I ever cared to, but I know now what to look for in a contract. If no one hires me, then I’ll ask Ames to distribute me, or something. I promise,” Beca kissed Chloe’s nose, “you are gonna get sick of me, I’m going to be around so much.”</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled in spite of her tears, “I’d like to see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final tender kiss, they linked hands and walked to the door, Beca picking up her duffle as they went. It was going to be a long few weeks, but she counted on a longer life afterwards.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Cracking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie, Emily and Chloe begin to learn what happened to Aubrey during the two years they were all separated.<br/>Tw: evidence of past physical abuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three days later, Chloe sat half watching Frozen with Bella for the second time. She fidgeted, waiting for news from Beca, waiting for Stacie to get home, waiting. It wasn’t that she didn’t like watching Bella, she was just too antsy to be patient with the little one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella had tried to get KoKo to sing along with her, but after the third “no,” Bella subsided. Instead of singing loudly, she muttered the music under her breath and rocked back and forth. She missed her mommy; she missed her Emmy. She missed her KT and Bee. They liked her. She wasn’t sure KoKo did. She sniffled quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have to blow your nose, little one?” Chloe asked absently as she checked her phone for the millionth time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Bella responded, although she said it quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe heard something in the tone, though, and looked down at the child despite her own distraction. Before she could follow up, however, there came a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe stood and walked to open it, glancing back at Bella twice on her way. She opened the door and beamed to see Emily and Aubrey outside. “Aren’t you guys awesome for coming to visit!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emmy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe stepped back as the little girl barreled to the door and wrapped her arms around Emily’s legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked startled but picked the little girl up quickly. “How are you, Bells?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella buried her head into Emily’s neck. Emily looked at Aubrey and Chloe, then carried the girl into the back of the house. “Come show me your room, Bells. I haven’t seen it in a long time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey watched them go, and then looked at Chloe, “what’s going on, Elf?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe she has a cold. She’s been sniffling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded and pulled out her phone. She sent a text and then joined Chloe on the couch. “I came over to give you an update.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe leaned forward, “you’ve heard something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The lawyers heard from Theo. He wants a meeting.” Aubrey shared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good, right?” Chloe chewed on her lower lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled and nodded again. “It is. I’m surprised he is the first, but remember he did a disappearing act soon after Beca did. I am really curious to hear what he has to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you get to sit in?” Chloe leaned back. She knew she would feel better if Aubrey heard it all firsthand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe. We are talking about making me Beca’s manager. I don’t need a license for the designation. I’ll let you know if Theo agrees to my presence.”Aubrey shrugged. She looked over Chloe’s shoulder at Emily, who was coming alone down the hall. “Stacie’s on her way home. Chloe said she thinks Bella has a cold.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily relaxed, “ok. That may be the issue.” She walked closer, “she kept on saying KoKo doesn’t like her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe turned pale. “Oh my god, where did she get that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” Emily shrugged helplessly. “I consoled her some and assured her she misunderstood. She’s pretty much asleep, so maybe it is a cold that makes everything worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Chloe sighed, “she wanted to sing Frozen, and I just wasn’t up to it. I said she could, I just didn’t want to. She sort of mumbled along, but not with her usual energy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily heard something at the back of the house. “I’ll keep Bella company until Stacie gets here.”She headed back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey patted Chloe’s hand, “don’t worry, Chloe. Kids get colds. We had a very exciting week and a half. It’s not surprising that some time after things go back to normal, she would catch something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose,” Chloe still felt guilty. “Do you and Emily sing with her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Aubrey admitted, “but we didn’t have nodes, Chloe. It may be a hard lesson for Bella to learn, that not everyone sings all the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, but Stacie entered before they could talk much more. “Hey, Stac. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie shook her head, “it’s ok. She was a little clingy this morning. I should have been ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I wouldn’t sing with her. She started to sniffle soon after. If she was crying....” Chloe started to feel even more guilt. “I’ve just been so distracted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok, Red,” Stacie paused long enough to pat Chloe on the arm on her way back to check on Bella. “Be back in a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded and leaned forward to hold her head. “God, Elf, I’m such a mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey rubbed Chloe’s back. “You are taking this too hard. Maybe staying with Bella isn’t a good thing for you. I’ll talk to Amy. Emily can watch Bella again, and I’m sure we can get you a safe place to stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am so sick of this!” Chloe exploded. “I’m sick of being in a relationship but being alone. I’m sick of people deciding what’s good for me. I have an apartment. Can’t I just go home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey kept rubbing Chloe’s back. Aubrey looked up as Emily joined them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything ok?” Emily asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe sighed, “I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stress backing up.” Aubrey explained. She pulled her phone out and pressed a key. She handed the phone over as Beca said, “hello.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked at the image on FaceTime. “Oh, Becs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey stood up and gestured for Emily to follow her. They headed down the hall to leave the couple to talk in private. Sticking her head into the bedroom, Aubrey smiled at mother and daughter, “how are you doing, Bells?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella put her arms out and Aubrey moved closer. Taking the girl into her arms, she rocked the toddler and asked, “how about you, Legs?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie shrugged, but smiled. “It’s really nice to have you all back in town. Some days, however, I remember the quiet before it was this crazy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily sat down next to Stacie, “what can we do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate to say anything bad about Chloe, but she is too stressed. It’s negatively affecting Bella. I know she needs a safe place, but I don’t think I can leave Bella with her anymore.” Stacie blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree. Chloe is clearly at her rope’s end. I think she adores Bells,” Aubrey kissed the side of Bella’s head, “but I’m not sure her patience level is sufficient for being here alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shrugged, “I miss my time with Bella. Why don’t I come spend time with them both? You guys have real jobs. I’m just doing gig work still.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey agreed. “Hopefully, talking with Beca will help Chloe feel better. I’ve already suggested that maybe you come to help.” She pulled back to look at Bella. “You do feel a little warm, baby girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella sniffed hard, and then suddenly lost her breakfast onto Aubrey’s shoulder and back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey immediately held her breath and tried to think of anything except what was dripping down her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily and Stacie jumped to their feet. Stacie pulled the crying little girl from Aubrey’s arms, muttering apologies as she headed to clean the girl up. Emily, thinking about Aubrey’s weak stomach, pulled Aubrey’s blouse over her head and used a clean corner of the garment to clean Aubrey’s skin and hair. “Wait here, Aubs, I’ll get you a shirt from my room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily hurried out, dropping the dirty blouse into the bathroom sink as she passed the room. She grabbed a button down from her closet and hurried back, running into Chloe who had gotten off the phone and moved toward the hall when she heard the ruckus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey was concentrating on not losing the contents of her stomach and untangling knots in the ends of her hair. She didn’t hear the gasp from behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily swallowed hard, then moved forward to place the shirt over Aubrey’s shoulders. As she held it for Aubrey to slip her arms into place, she heard Chloe speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Bree, who did that to you?” Chloe’s voice was almost strangled.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey’s eyes flew open. She grabbed the shirt and whirled around, holding it tightly closed against her and backing quickly away from Emily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhh, Aubs. It’s ok.” Emily whispered, throwing a warning glance to Chloe. “No one is mad. We are just worried about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey slowed down, but continued to back away, curling her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie left Bella on the bed in the master bedroom when she heard Chloe’s exclamation. “What’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey started shaking her head and backed all the way up to the window on the far side of Bella’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Emily glared at the door and waved them both away. Stacie grabbed Chloe and pulled her to the master bedroom while Emily froze in her spot. “They’re gone, Aubs. It's just me here. Just Emily. Remember me? Just the girl that loves you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey’s eyes welled. She continued to shake her head, and then her hands started to shake as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going to move from this spot, ok? I won’t come closer. Everything is ok.” Emily kept speaking softly, trying to calm the frightened woman across the room from her. “No one is mad. You are not in trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey allowed herself to glance up at Emily. One hand was still holding the shirt tightly closed, the other was pushing her hair around to cover her left shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Emily kept trying to get through to Aubrey, Stacie held onto Chloe by both upper arms. “Stay here, Chloe, you can’t help if you can’t be calm. What the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“KoKo?” Bella looked up from the bed. “Momma?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe shook her head and then nodded. “KoKo is sorry, Bells. She just had some bad news. Can I have a hug?” She turned as Stacie released her and then sat next to the little girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella looked at her mother and then wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck. As Chloe hugged back, and stroked Bella’s hair, she whispered, “she’s been burned, Stac. Small circles. Not a sunburn.” Chloe’s eyes welled over. “Who would do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie felt her own tears, remembering the girl who took a shirt off at finals freshman year, porcelain skin in spaghetti straps as they all hugged to celebrate their win. “I don’t know, Chloe. We have to wait for her to tell us.” She looked toward the hall. “I’m going to check on them, ok? You take care of KoKo, Bells?” She smiled as Bella nodded solemnly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie approached her daughter’s room as quietly as she could. She couldn’t hear much except quiet whispering, so stepped closer. She peeked around the corner, and relaxed when she saw Emily on the floor, holding Aubrey close, rocking while she whispered into Aubrey’s ear. She smiled and backed away. When she got back to Chloe she said, “Emily talked her down. I don’t think she was ready for that secret to be out, Red. We gotta walk softly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded. She’d helped Bella lie down and was rubbing the little girl’s back while the child dozed. “I’ll try, Stac. Just,” she looked at Stacie, “oh my god.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie nodded and squeezed Chloe’s arm. “Let’s handle this one thing at a time. Bella should sleep now, I gave her some Tylenol. I’ll go clean Aubrey’s blouse so she can put it back on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe stood, “let me do it? I need to help somehow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.” Stacie agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe got to the door and turned back. “I really feel selfish, Stac. All I’ve had to deal with was a few days alone at a time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone’s burden is different, Chloe. No one can compare their mess to another’s.” Stacie whispered. “All we can do is try to be there for each other.” Stacie knew what Chloe meant though. It wasn’t so long ago she had thought missing her Bellas was the worst thing. Now she knew so many other things that were worse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Now what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe, Stacie and Emily struggle with how to help Aubrey. Emily has an idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe leaned against the dresser while Stacie checked on Bella. “Now what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We wait,” Stacie shrugged, “Emily may not have finished school, but she got close enough she knew what to do. We gotta follow her lead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got her into my room, um, your room, Chloe. She’s sleeping. I don’t want to be gone for long, but she’s better now.” Emily spoke softly from the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie turned, “yeah?” She still looked worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Emily’s turn to shrug. “She won’t tell me much, not yet. When she finally let me hold her, she kept apologizing for falling asleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit,” Chloe muttered. After a deep breath, she added, “so what do we do? I don’t want to put my foot in it again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure. I hope she sleeps awhile and when she wakes up, she’s, I dunno, put it back where she has kept it so she could function. This is too big for me.” Emily crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie shook her head, “we find a way to let her know we don’t care. Yes, it’s important, even tragic. But it doesn’t change what we think of her.” She looked at both other women. “She is still Aubrey Effin Posen, the General. If anything, she is even stronger than I thought. She has to know we believe in her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe walked over and hugged Emily. “She needs to feel loved, Em. Help us remind her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “yeah. That’s right.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t have to be perfect; I just have to love.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smiled, “sounds like good advice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom reminded me if I wait til I’m perfect I’ll never have anything.” Emily rested her head against Chloe. “I’m gonna go check on her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe squeezed Emily before she released the embrace then reached over and grabbed the blouse. “Take this back. It’s clean and dry.” She shrugged, “it might help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded and smiled, “thanks.” Before she left, she asked, “how’s Bella?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleeping. She’ll be ok. Probably just too much excitement. Tomorrow will be better.” Stacie smiled. “Should I cook dinner or order in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe suggested, “let me order in? I feel like a lot of this is my fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I forgot, just before Bella got sick, Aubs said you were talking to Beca?” Emily asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I just needed to get grounded again. Beca has a meeting with Theo. They were going to ask Aubrey to stand in as a manager.” Chloe chewed her lower lip. “Not sure that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie nodded, “maybe Flo or Amy can sit in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled, “Amy might be perfect. Another part of the hotel image. I’ll ask.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled, “I’ll talk to Aubs about it as soon as I can.” She looked down the hall, “I better get back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie and Chloe nodded, and Emily hurried to the room. She found Aubrey sitting up on the bed, her knees curled tight to her chest. “Hey beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned her head, so her cheek was rested on her knees and her face was toward the wall. “I’m not beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily sat down next to her, unsure if a touch would be welcomed just now. “You are beautiful. You have always been beautiful. You still are.” She held up the blouse, “would you like to change back?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you leave the room?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to?” Emily asked softly. “I can help you, if you prefer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey sat without moving for a long time. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily scooted closer. She reached a hand to tentatively place it on Aubrey’s upper left arm. Aubrey flinched but didn’t pull away. “You never have to tell me, Aubs. You can if you want, or never mention it. But I gotta tell you, you are still beautiful. Inside and out.” She leaned forward and softly kissed Aubrey’s arm. “I’m thinking of getting a tattoo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned to look at Emily, startled by the change in topic. “Ok. Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled, “I heard that tattoos help you remember important things. I’ve been thinking of getting a bee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laughed in spite of herself, “why a bee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s sort of a nod to the Barden Bellas without using letters.” Emily leaned over and kissed Aubrey’s arm again. “And it reminds me of my favorite Bella, you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a pest?” Aubrey smiled, “gee thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook her head but was pleased to see the smile. “Not a pest. Necessary to growth. Strong, reliable, courageous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey rolled her eyes. “You are being silly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not, now, do you want to change your shirt?” Emily held it up, her free hand still resting on Aubrey’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t,” Aubrey started to shake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily moved her hand to stroke Aubrey’s hair gently. “No hurry. I’m not going anywhere. I’m also not mad at you. I just love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey felt her eyes tear. With a deep breath, she nodded her head once. “I’ll try.”She sat up and unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and slipped it off of her shoulders. She closed her eyes, unable to bring herself to see the revulsion or pity she might see in Emily’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily gently removed her button down and slipped Aubrey’s blouse around Aubrey’s shoulders. Before letting it settle on the left shoulder, Emily leaned forward and softly kissed the three circular burn scars there. Aubrey sobbed, but didn’t pull away. Emily helped her put her arms in place, then pulled the blouse closed, and buttoned it. When she was finished, as if nothing else had happened, Emily started to speak on the previous topic again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think three bees would be perfect, one for each quality.” Emily’s voice was casual, “strength, reliability and courage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two.” Aubrey opened her eyes, “I hate the number three.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled and nodded, “two. One for each B in Barden Bellas?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded and smiled, “maybe I will get one too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily caressed Aubrey’s face. “I can’t wait. Wanna go now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now?” Aubrey laughed quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The sooner, the better.” Emily’s eyes danced. “Wouldn’t want you to chicken out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her finger at Emily, “you are doing this on purpose.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smirked, “what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Challenging my competitive streak.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it working?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laughed, “yes.” Then her face fell. “I don’t know how to face Chloe and Stacie.” Her eyes widened, “oh god, how’s Bella?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bella is fine and sleeping. Stacie expects she will feel better tomorrow. Chloe and Stacie are worried about you, but they love you. That’s all.” Emily spoke again in her soft voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.” Aubrey took a deep breath and nodded, “I guess I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together, they moved toward the living room where Chloe and Stacie were discussing what to order.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily winced, “I forgot you were planning to order in. Um, Aubs and I were thinking of going to get a tattoo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled and Stacie arched an eyebrow, watching as Aubrey let Emily do the talking. “What are you getting?” Chloe asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“2 honey bees.” Emily smiled, “to represent the Barden Bellas, but also to honor Aubs, and how brave she is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smirked, “well, then I need one too. I am painfully loyal, and bees represent loyalty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If they are for the Barden Bellas, they have to be yellow and blue instead of yellow and black.” Chloe stood up and reached for her purse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing, Elf?” Aubrey asked, saying her first words to Chloe since her meltdown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smirked, “going with you. Then Emily or I can watch Bella tomorrow while Stacie gets hers. They should be small enough for one trip.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked at Chloe, whose eyes met hers and were full of love. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never more.” Chloe stepped closer and kissed Aubrey’s cheek. “Love you, Elf.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie grinned, “I have an empty spot on my left shoulder blade.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey frowned. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me, too,” Chloe nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily grinned at Aubrey, “yeah, I think my left shoulder blade is the perfect place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey was shaking her head, “I don’t....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily leaned over, “then that number you hate will be gone.” Aubrey’s eyes filled with tears again. She managed a nod, but gripped Emily’s hand. Emily added, “the artist is really good.” She rolled up her sleeve to show a small floral tattoo on the inside of her right arm just below the bend of her elbow. “I’ve had a scar here since I was a kid. No one could see it, but me. One day, I had a conversation with an artist I was driving home. She convinced me I needed an aster over the scar. A reminder that broken can still be beautiful, and to be patient with myself.” Emily looked up, took Aubrey’s hand and helped her feel the scar beneath the ink. “I’m still scarred, but now I made it mean something different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled as she felt the scar, then looked at Stacie and Chloe, who both nodded their encouragement. “Ok. Let’s go before I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, “let’s use your artist, Em. I’d like to meet her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it, aca-mom.” Emily led them both toward the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bring dinner back, it will be easier.” Stacie called out. “Bella will have...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chicken.” Chloe, Emily and Aubrey interrupted in unison. They all laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Healing begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubrey and Emily talk some stuff out.<br/>Tw: dealing with anxiety, traumatic memories and some description of past domestic violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily cut a sideways glance at Aubrey, whose hands were gripping the wheel tightly. “Hey,” Emily said quietly as she reached over to place her hand on Aubrey’s leg. “You ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled tightly. She didn’t know how to explain the sense memory she was struggling through. “I didn’t expect it to hurt so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The shoulder blade does hurt,” Emily admitted. “More than I expected.” She lightly caressed the leg she could reach. “And I’ve been thinking. I won’t be able to reach it to put more lotion on it.” She bit her lower lip. “I’m really good at couch surfing. Can I stay at your place? I can help you and you can help me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked quickly to see if Emily was being serious. “We are almost to your mom’s town house, Em.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then stay with me.” Emily urged. “I promise, I just want to make sure your first night with a tattoo is comfortable. You can have your own room, so you can have privacy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It suddenly struck Aubrey how absurd the whole thing was. “What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily blinked, “driving me home? Trying to take care of you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her head, “no, I mean you and me.” She pulled to a stop at a signal and as she waited, she looked at Emily more steadily. “We are grown women, Em. Why are we dancing around each other like teenagers?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Emily blushed. “I’ve been...” she laughed softly, “I’ve been trying to be respectful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light changed and Aubrey started to drive again. “You have always been respectful. I just, I mean, I don’t get it. You tell me I’m beautiful, you will hold me close for a hug, for a dance, for a kiss. Then, nothing. Am I even who you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily sighed heavily. “Can we wait till I can see you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded and they rode the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the townhouse, Emily unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. “Come in, please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Aubrey was still on edge and the long silence had not helped her to feel better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Emily requested again softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned off the car and got out. She followed Emily to the door and inside, but her hands were starting to shake. She was tired, her back hurt, and she could almost hear the recriminations that came with the last time she hurt like this. She focused on Emily’s feet as she walked past her supposed girlfriend into the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily closed and locked the door, hung up her keys and turned to face Aubrey. “Oh, Aubs.” She could see how pale Aubrey had become and hurried over. “Sit down, love, everything is ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it?” Aubrey whispered, but closed her eyes as she sank onto the sofa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s try Ashley’s trick. Tell me five things you can see, Aubs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey forced her eyes open and looked around. “The television. The front window curtains. The plant. Why does your mom keep a plant here when no one lives here regularly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled affectionately. “It’s new. Now focus, Aubs. Five things you can see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. The television. The plant. The curtains.” Aubrey looked around, blinking as she tried to name something. “The stairs. The ceiling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good!” Emily said with an encouraging tone, “tell me four things you can physically feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey took a shaky breath, “my shoulder. My clothes.” She shook her head, “um, I don’t know.” She put her hand onto the sofa, “the cushion.” Then she touched her hair and named it. “My hair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “how about three things you can hear?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your voice,” Aubrey said then shuddered and closed her eyes. “His voice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aubs, look at me.” Emily said urgently. When Aubrey forced her eyes open again, Emily offered her empty hand. “Hold onto me, Aubs, he’s not here. Feel me. I am. I am right here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked at the hand and then placed her hand lightly on top, as if afraid it would burn. When it didn’t, she exhaled and met Emily’s gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled gently, “three things you can physically hear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded, “your voice. My voice.” She listened, “I think the cooling system just turned on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah; actually the dehumidifier. Good.” Emily nodded. “Can you name two things you can smell?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your lotion. It has two smells. Eucalyptus and mint.” Aubrey blushed, “it always makes me feel better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took all of Emily’s strength not to gather up Aubrey into a hug, but she had to wait; she had to know Aubrey was ready to be touched further. “How about one thing you can taste?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey licked her lips and smiled, “cinnamon lip gloss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily felt like celebrating when she saw that smile. “I always liked that lip gloss too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Aubrey closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she exhaled loudly.  “Thank you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ashley taught me, though Stacey has walked me through more times,” Emily admitted. She held Aubrey’s hand lightly, rubbing her thumb across Aubrey’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It happens a lot?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook her head, “mostly when I think about the yacht. I don’t think about it as much now as I did before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not letting him live rent free.” Aubrey remembered. “I have to learn to do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will.” Emily continued to caress Aubrey’s hand. “You are the strongest lady I know. No one can keep you down for long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked down at the hand, “oh, Em, I was such a coward.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Shhh. You are here in one piece with, honestly, minimal scars. Whatever happened, you got away. You won again, Aubs. He may have had the lead for a while, but you won.” Emily spoke earnestly.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I needed Amy’s help.” Aubrey apologized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled, “then I owe Amy an apology. I thought she only cared about Beca. I also owe her my thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Aubrey shook her head, “you don’t understand, I wasn’t strong. I needed help.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what I’ve learned over the last few months?” Emily tilted her head to one side, “asking for and accepting help are the hardest things I ever had to do.” It was her turn to look away. “I don’t know this is a good time, but you did ask why I’m being so careful with you.” She blushed, “I’m not proud of some of the things I’ve done in the last few years.” She laughed harshly, “Stacie tells me it doesn’t matter, that all the people I slept with were just sex. That I didn’t let them see the real me, into my heart.” She looked at Aubrey, “you deserve so much more than I can give you. You told me you waited for me, but I didn’t wait for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey felt her fear melt away and she even forgot about her shoulder for a moment. “I never asked you to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily blinked, “but...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have loved you for a long time, Emily. But I was your mentor. I couldn’t act on it.” Aubrey shrugged, “I certainly couldn’t expect you to return those feelings. You were still in college. You had years of exploring and creating to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you just let me go?” Emily started to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey leaned forward, “no. Never think that. I kept up with you through Bella chats and alumni reports. Then, when I saw how well you had grown up at the Aquarium, what a strong leader you had become, I was so proud of you. I loved every minute we spent together on the tour, except for fires, bees and kidnappings.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled despite her tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey continued, “then I couldn’t find you.” Aubrey shook her head. “ After I stayed to help Amy, I got involved with one of the soldiers. He didn’t want me. He wanted the general’s daughter.” Aubrey’s voice turned bitter. “One night he was out late and I fell asleep.” She pointed to her back, “that was my punishment. He used me as an ashtray. Told me I was garbage.” She took a shaky breath, “the only number I had was Amy’s since I was with her when I got my new phone.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">Emily scooted closer. “Can I sic Esther on him?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laughed and then stopped. “You know, I heard he got a dishonorable discharge. I never thought to see why. Maybe Amy did sic Esther on him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll have to thank them both again.” Emily tightened her hand around Aubrey’s. “Now, will you help me with my shoulder and let me help you with yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet,” Aubrey smiled apologetically. “I still don’t understand what we are doing.” She gestured between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m protecting you from me.” Emily blushed, “when I forget about the last two years, and it’s just us, everything feels right. Then I start to over think and I worry I’m not good enough, that I’m damaged goods.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey snorted, “I am not a Victorian, Em. I don’t expect virginal morality and perfection.” She bit her bottom lip, “are you at all interested in more than movies and cuddles? It’s ok if you are not.” She laughed, blushing again, “I love our quiet times together. I just want to know what to expect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Emily groaned as she picked up the hand she held to kiss it tenderly. “I want so much more, Aubs. I want to go to sleep beside you, I want to wake up next to you.” She grinned against Aubrey’s knuckles, “and sexy times in between.” She kissed the back of the hand. “I want it all.”</p><p class="p2">Aubrey relaxed, but as soon as she did her shoulder hurt again, and she remembered. “I’m a mess, Em.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’ll wait.” Emily smiled and raised her free hand toward Aubrey’s face, only to stop when she remembered the earlier upset.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey pressed the palm to her cheek and closed her eyes. “I’ll help you if you will help me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With the tattoos?” Emily asked for clarification.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With all of it. I’ll help you remember that you aren’t damaged goods. Your body is yours to give to whomever you please, for whatever reason you choose. I’ll try to help you feel the freedom to make those choices instead of decisions you feel trapped into making. You help me evict the memories? Maybe replace them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “two bees. There’s a new number, Aubs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded, “one for you, and one for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a nod of her head and a tear escaping from her eye, Emily leaned forward and sealed the deal with a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting with Theo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy: Posen, call me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey jumped at the buzz of her phone, then frowned when she saw the message. She glanced over at Emily, still sleeping beside her. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about what it would be like to make love, then she gave herself a good shake to remember why they agreed to take it slow. She shifted to get out of bed, wincing as her shoulder started to hurt again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey jumped again. She turned and saw Emily open one eye. “Amy wants me to call.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then call.” Emily sat up. “Do you need some Tylenol?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Aubrey sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily winked, “me too.” She picked up the bottle she had kept by the bedside and opened it. After handing two to Aubrey, she popped two into her own mouth. She then opened the water bottle she had close to hand, took a swig and passed it on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled fondly. “You are amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, just love you.” Emily smiled and shifted so her head was in Aubrey’s lap. “Call Amy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey took her meds and nodded, clicking the video option on the text message. “What is it, Hobart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy took in the headboard behind Aubrey and grinned. “Am I interrupting?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily called out, “if you were, you’d still be waiting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy snorted. “Good on ya. Ok here’s the thing. Ginger seems worried about you, wondering if you were up to the meeting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey felt her stomach clench. “I....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily hurriedly sat up, “oh shit, I forgot. I was going to ask if you were feeling ok about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked from the phone to Emily and back. She took a deep breath. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy frowned, “what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey took another deep breath. “After a Bella accident, the girls saw the evidence of the mess you helped me with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that all?” Amy snorted. “Old news.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled as she caressed Aubrey’s upper arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sorta had a meltdown, Ames.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy shrugged. “You seem fine now. Ginger always makes things bigger than they are. You ready to meet me at 2?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Aubrey’s turn to frown again. “If it’s no big deal, why am I meeting you and not Diana?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like the idea of having visible deep pockets.” Amy smirked. “I own the company that you work for to manage Beca.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s too complicated, Amy. We will make a mistake and blow the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy shrugged, “not if it’s true.” Her smirk grew to a smile. “It can be true by the end of the day if I file the paperwork. You in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily laughed and took the phone from Aubrey, “Amy, I’m sorry for every bad thing I ever thought about you. I think you broke her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, she just has a lag. She will catch up.” Amy teased. “Hey, Emily, while she does, I really didn’t mean to raise a blister. Shawshank reminded me I said it for real when I was freaking about my dad and fucked it all up. I got outta hand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it, Ames. After what you did for Aubrey, I owe you.” Emily smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned the phone back to include her image. “Speaking of, dishonorable discharge?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy smirked again, “I heard someone dug up some dirt. Some people just aren’t very careful, ya know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I owe you.” Aubrey said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No owing allowed, either of ya. Now. You in?” Amy asked again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded, “I’m in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy winked, “see you at 2. I’ll settle Ginger for now, you deal with her later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will. Thanks Ames.” Aubrey smiled as she closed the connection. She looked over at Emily. “What do I do about Chloe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deal with her later.” Emily replied easily. “She loves you, Aubs. Give her a chance to get used to the fact that life hasn’t been kind to you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey put her phone down. “I will try. I’m not used to her not trusting me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily tapped Aubrey’s arm. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It isn’t about trust. It’s about care. She wants to take care of you. She worried that the stress of the meeting would be hard on you.” Emily spoke sincerely. “I was supposed to float it by you but I forgot. I’m sure she took my silence as agreement that you weren’t ready. It’s my fault, not hers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what do you think, professor?” Aubrey tilted her head to one side. “Can I handle it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled and scooted close again. “You can handle anything you want to. And we will remind Chloe of that when we see her next.” She kissed Aubrey’s cheek. “Think we have time for breakfast before you have to start getting ready to be a badass, Posen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breakfast and lunch.” Aubrey laughed. “I don’t have to leave until 1:30.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True,” Emily smiled, “but I was hoping for a nap and a chance to lotion up your tat again before you get dressed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey lifted her hand to Emily’s neck. “You make that sound so sexy.” Then she pressed her lips to Emily’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily thought that might be better than breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several hours later, Aubrey entered the hotel room and smiled. “All right, Hobart, tell me the plan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy stood up and walked over to give Aubrey a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Other side please. I got my first tattoo yesterday and it’s still a little sore.” Aubrey laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca perked up. “You got a tat? What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Aubrey shook her head, “not what we are here to talk about. Give me a hug, Hobbit and let’s get on with this. Chloe is losing her shit daily. We gotta get a move on.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded and looked guilty but gave Aubrey a one-armed hug. Then she looked at Amy. “Like she said, what next?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy nodded back. “Diana and Theo and his lawyer are waiting downstairs. He’s agreed to let us record the meeting, as long as his lawyer has permission to edit what gets released.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey frowned, “that’s unusual.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I wouldn’t know.” Amy sent a text and waited for a moment for the reply. “Ok, Diana says the ground rules are set and we can come watch. We are not to say anything, just watch unless Diana asks us to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded that she understood, but it still felt out of the ordinary to her. She continued to think deeply about the scenario when they entered the conference room. Theo looked up and appeared startled to see two other Bellas in the room. Diana made the introductions, and Theo nodded before smiling weakly in Beca’s direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Theo had stated his name for the record, Diana followed up asking. “Please state your employment status.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unemployed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca blinked. So did Aubrey. Diana even seemed surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, I would like to clarify. You are not currently employed by Epic Records or DJ Khaled?” Diana asked again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey interrupted, knowing it would bring the wrath of both lawyers. “Please stop the recording.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theo’s lawyer growled. “This is not...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is already unusual.” Aubrey snapped back. “We have had no preliminary meetings, no discussion of mediation. To take a deposition with editing rights is extraordinary. As Beca Mitchell’s manager, I request a short meeting between my client and yours, no one else present except by their agreement.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca was watchingTheo and nodded. Theo’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well,” Diana stood. “I suggest we leave these two alone for twenty minutes and then reconvene to discuss the next order of business.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not recommend my client be left alone with someone who has accused him of sexual discrimination.” Theo’s lawyer growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theo pointed at Aubrey. “I trust her. She can stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey tilted her head to one side, looked at Beca who also nodded and sat back down. After the others left the room, Beca asked quietly, “what happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theo leaned back and looked nervously at the recorder on the table. Beca picked it up and verified it was off and then nodded at him. “It’s off. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t in on it, Beca. I was as angry as you. Well,” Theo laughed half-heartedly. “Maybe not as angry, but I was angry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Beca stared at her former producer. “You told me the pictures were coming out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theo nodded. “I did. When the public relations department told me they had arranged for the story to break that you and I were an item, I lost my temper. They thought this would be a great story - like Celine Dion!” He snorted. “I said it was going to look more like Mariah Carey and gave notice.” He shrugged. “I couldn’t stop them, but I could muck up the story.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca sat and digested the information. “They weren’t going to tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theo shook his head. “Not until after it broke. They weren’t going to tell you Chloe had bolted either, but I didn’t get a chance to say that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I stormed out before you finished.” Beca acknowledged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey spoke into the silence. “You threw away your career for Beca?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just in America.” Theo smirked. “I was known as the ear man in England before I started to work for Khaled. I’ll get a new start there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to collaborate with you, after this is all sorted out.” Aubrey replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Beca turned to stare at Aubrey, “what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled, “I like to honor loyalty. It will be years before someone won’t assume you two really were an item if you work together directly. I don’t see why Amy can’t set you up recruiting talent in Europe for her new agency. Too many layers for people to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theo smiled and nodded. “I might like that. You are a talented bunch.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I never should have given in to Khaled’s suggestion that I peel you off. He wasn’t being malicious. He’s just a solo act and doesn’t understand people who thrive in groups.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca smiled, “I can see that. Ok. I want to ask Diana to drop the suit against you. Will you testify if we need you to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey interjected, “testify may be a strong word. We expect mediation, but will you tell the mediator what you know about the public relations move?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will,” Theo agreed. “It’s ridiculous we are still setting up fake relationships for publicity reasons in this day and age.” He snorted, then returned his attention to Beca. “I’m sorry for all of the ways I helped mess things up for you. I hope you and Chloe can forgive me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re gonna be ok, Theo. I have to believe it. Meantime, I hope you find your happy.” Beca smiled as she recalled singing about her happy in France.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey stood. “I’ll go tell the others we are dropping Theo from the lawsuit and see what they want to do next.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theo and Beca nodded and Beca asked, “who did you discover before you worked for Khaled?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Aubrey chuckled. Those two might just end up being friends.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Elsewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacie gets her tat and Chloe and Aubrey work things out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Trish. This is Stacie. She’s here for the same tat I got yesterday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chloe, right? Friend of Emily’s?” Trish asked as she cleaned up from her last client.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, “yeah. Two bees in blue and yellow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trish looked at Stacie who was shrugging off her outer shirt to reveal her shoulder blade available above a tube top. “Guess you’ve done this before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie grinned, “yeah, but first group tattoo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Em was saying you were all in a singing group together.” Trish started to organize her ink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Barden Bellas. The tat is a little pun on the name.” Chloe smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trish nodded again. “Em’s girlfriend, the one with the cig burns. Tell her to check in with me if Em sees any odd peeling. Free clean up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie took in a deep breath. The shoulder blade was more painful than some of her others. She concentrated on what Trish was saying. “Burns peel differently?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Trish talked while she worked so sounded a little distant. “Burns already have damaged skin. The scarring sometimes takes the ink well, sometimes not. Your friend was lucky, they weren’t third degree,” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe swallowed hard. “Yeah. She was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trish continued. “It’s not impossible to hide a third degree, if it’s had a skin graft. It’s just harder. No one should see her burns in a couple of months, if she comes in for touch ups.” She wiped the site before she continued. “Nice of you guys to get the same tat in solidarity.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smiled, “she would have for any of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s lucky to have you,” Trish complimented them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, thinking back again over the two years she had let everyone drift away. “We’re lucky to have her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie released a breath and inhaled again. “Nice you won’t charge her for a touch up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trish shrugged, although Stacie couldn’t see her. “Burns suck. Scars suck. You might be able to get past the shit that happened to you, if you don’t have a constant reminder. She gets them covered, and Em keeps it supple, she’ll forget they were there. It won’t pull as much. Less reminder, less reliving the pain. People can move on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d make a great therapist, Trish,” Chloe said with admiration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, but I draw well.” Trish smiled. The rest of the session continued with little chatter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later on, Emily looked up from her spot on the floor in front of the sofa, leaning back on her hands as Bella wiggled on her lap. “That was fast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe followed Stacie in. “Trish had the design. She did a great job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, baby!” Stacie picked up Bella, who ran over as soon as she saw it was her momma. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, momma. Fwozen!” She pointed at the television.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie laughed, “oh, baby, momma needs a break from Frozen. How about the Jungle Book?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella pouted until Emily stood and tickled her. “Look for the Bare Necessities.” As she sang and tickled, Bella squealed. Emily pulled Bella from Stacie’s arms and carried her back to the television. “Come on, baby girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie joined them. “I’ll set her up. You take a break.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily arched her eyebrow and looked at Chloe, who smiled and pointed with her head to ask Emily to follow. Emily did. When they were safe in the room both Chloe and Emily stayed in at different times, Chloe closed the door.“How’s Bree?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Emily frowned. “I told you before you left. She’s fine. She’s with Amy right now, in whatever this meeting turns out to be. What’s going on?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing,” Chloe sighed, “Trish did say to send her back if you see Bree’s tat peel differently than normal. Says it happens with burns.” Chloe sat down on the bed and looked up at Emily. “She also said if you keep putting lotion on the area, it might loosen up more, make it pull less and help her recover.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can do that,” Emily was still frowning, “what are you not saying?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe bit her lip. “Is she really mad at me? For calling Amy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily felt the knot in her stomach release. “God, Chloe, you had me scared. Was she mad?” Emily considered. “Hurt I think. It was my fault.” Emily sat on the desk chair she had seen Beca sit in. “She was still pretty tense when she took me home.” Emily blushed, “pretty much I was giving her mixed signals and we had to clean that up. I forgot about today and the meeting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked puzzled, “mixed signals?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Emily sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m trying to do the relationship thing, not the one night stand thing. But I’m not good at it. She wasn’t sure I really wanted her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have cleared that up?” Chloe tried not to laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily blushed again. “Sort of. Last night was not the night to prove it. She was emotionally drained and her shoulder hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked at Emily, a little surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, god, Chloe! You are nosier than my real mom!” Emily laughed, “just trust me, we’re ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, Em,” Chloe laughed in return and let her off the hook. “I’m not sure I still qualify as her best friend, but don’t hurt her, that’s all I ask.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “I am doing everything I can to make sure I don’t, Chloe. I really care about her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, “ok. Now, are you sure I don’t need an asbestos suit next time I see her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty sure. Just remind her you did ask me to talk to her about it and I screwed up, ok?” Emily stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could have called,” Chloe admitted. “I was trying to give her space. God, this was so much easier in college.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “two years doesn’t seem like a long time, but a helluva lot has changed.” She offered a hand to Chloe. “Come on, let’s join the party.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe stood and hugged Emily, then followed her out. She hoped Aubrey was that understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still later, Emily jumped up to get the door, excited that Aubrey had texted she was on her way. She opened the door, pulled Aubrey in and gave her an exuberant hug. “Missed you today,” she whispered into Aubrey’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laughed and gave Emily a squeeze, “you are silly!” She put her purse down and looked past Emily to Chloe and Stacie. “I missed Bella?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Second nap, since she was sick yesterday. She’ll be up in a little while so we can have dinner.” Stacie stood and gave Aubrey a hug and air kiss. “I'm second banana to my daughter, huh? I see how you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey blushed, “of course I’m glad to see you too.” She shuffled her feet as Emily locked the door and then moved beside her. Emily rubbed Aubrey’s lower back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to see you, Elf.” Chloe called softly from her spot on the sofa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled, still feeling awkward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie rolled her eyes. “Ok, for the white elephant in the room. Trish says your tat may peel differently then ours, so Emily is to watch it and take you back for free touch ups.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey blinked. “That’s nice of her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily linked fingers with Aubrey, “she did that for my scar, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey’s face turned pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trish also hoped that the tat and the lotion make the whole area feel better so you don’t think about it as often.” Stacie glared at Chloe for not helping out. “So Em’s gonna take care of it. Now, can we hear how your meeting went?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laughed quietly in spite of herself. “I don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About the meeting?” Emily pretended to misunderstand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, about my behavior yesterday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That pulled Chloe to her feet. “You listen to me, Aubrey Posen.” She crossed the distance between them quickly. “Everyone, even the big bad Aubrey Posen, gets to hurt. Everyone, even the big bad Aubrey Posen, gets to break down. You don’t have to be strong all the time. We are all here to help each other and if we didn’t learn that lesson in the last two years then we didn’t pay attention.” Chloe stood now directly in front of Aubrey as Stacie and Emily backed out of the way. Chloe had both hands on her hips as she glared at Aubrey. “Now, are you done?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey wiped a tear that trickled out of her eye and smiled. “Yeah, Elf. I’m done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Chloe linked arms with Aubrey and led her into the living room. “Stac, I think I hear Bella stirring. Em, get Bree a drink please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie looked at Emily, “what just happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily grinned. “Aca-mom remembered her job.” She headed toward the kitchen, tossing a question over her shoulder. “Want something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sweet tea,” Stacie laughed. She moved past Chloe and Aubrey where they sat on her way to check on Bella. “Shall I order pizza?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked up, “let me order from the diner. Hard to get chicken from the pizza place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie chuckled, “you win. One of these days, I’m going to cook again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey put her hand on Chloe’s arm. “Let me order groceries? Emily can cook Bella’s chicken while I work up some eggplant Parmesan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be lovely,” Chloe nodded. Stacie agreed before continuing to Bella’s room, and Emily winked as she delivered drinks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll get the kitchen ready. Catch me up later, Aubs.” Emily requested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise,” Aubrey fairly glowed at Emily, then blushed at the grin on Chloe’s face. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe winked, “love looks good on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh, shut up.” Aubrey laughed as she opened the app to order groceries. “Now, what do you want to know?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked back at the pair, relieved. They were gonna be ok.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Explain!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tabloids strike again! Will Bechloe survive?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Explain yourself, Mitchell!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca blinked and stared at the FaceTime screen, “what the hell are you talking about, Conrad?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie ground her teeth. Without a word, she forwarded a link.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca clicked on it. Recognizing it as TMZ, she expected a shot of her and Theo. Instead, it was her with Tilde. “Oh shit. Conrad, you gotta get Beale over here like yesterday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not doing anything until you explain.” Stacie’s eyes flashed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is between Beale and me. I don’t care what you tell her. I don’t even care what you think. If you believe I’d cheat on her, you are no friend of mine.” Beca replied with the same amount of heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Stacie’s turn to blink. She studied the angry woman on the phone and looked again at the image at TMZ. The set of the mouth was the same. “Oh, shit. She was trying to keep you from punching someone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca barked a half-amused laugh. “Nice of you to notice. Now, are you going to get Beale over here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie nodded, “yeah. I’ll get her there. It will take a while, she’s pretty upset and I gotta get through her haze.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do what you gotta do.” Beca sounded defeated. “Just get her here. Come to the garage. Esther will meet you to get her up here without an audience.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Cap. I,” Stacie shrugged, “got caught up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded and sighed, “it’s ok. She can do that to people.” Beca managed a smile. “Glad you remember who I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smirked, “you may be a dick, but not an asshole cheater.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And don’t you forget it,” Beca’s smile was closer to real as Stacie hung up and went to work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca was still pacing the floor two hours later when Stacie and Chloe finally arrived.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry it took so long. Had to wait for Emily to watch Bella.” Stacie had Chloe by the arm and was guiding the obviously still upset woman past Esther and into the suite.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked up at Beca, then planted her feet and crossed her arms, “Stacie and Aubrey said I had to listen, so talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You dragged Aubrey into this?” Beca looked at Stacie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie shrugged, “needed the big guns. Not even Bella could get through.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m waiting.” Chloe growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, Ginger, at least have a drink and take a load off.” Amy entered the main room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not now, Ames.” Beca groaned. “Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Esther quietly escorted Stacie and Amy into a back room.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca looked at Chloe and felt like she’d lost the big gamble. She sat downon the sofa and shook her head. “At least I could get angry when Stacie thought I would cheat on you. If you believe it, why did you come?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you, Aubrey said I should listen. I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you are not,” Beca sighed, “you are being judge, jury and executioner.” She didn’t look up so she didn’t see the look of surprise that crossed Chloe’s face. “You get to a certain level of mad and you draw a line through people’s names. You’ve already drawn mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Maybe not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca smiled, but barely. “Amy was right, I shouldn’t have gone out this morning. I’m just so sick of being here. I thought after the meeting with Theo, we’d have some action from the label. But it’s been two fucking weeks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m quite aware.” Chloe still sounded angry, although less strident.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca winced. “Never mind, Chlo. You were right and I was wrong. I broke us and there is no going back. It doesn’t matter what happens. I can’t win you back, because you can’t trust me.”She stood up, and moved away without looking back, “I’ll send Stacie and Esther out to take you home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe was so surprised, she couldn’t talk. She watched Beca walk away, and felt a flare of anger again. She always walks away. Chloe began pacing while she waited for Stacie and Esther. To her surprise, it was Tilde who accompanied Esther. “Where is Stacie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esther studied Chloe before answering. “I know, I’m the quiet one. Everyone is always astonished when I talk. Well, most of the time I don’t have anything to say. Today, I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care.” Esther shrugged. “You don’t have to listen, but I am going to have my say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe blinked with surprise and stopped pacing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esther gave a single nod. “I don’t know how you feel about this whole mess, other than I know you left Miami without telling Beca and what got said when all the Bellas were together. Here’s what I know.” She took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beca has been climbing the walls. She takes walks around the property in hopes of drawing a photographer or two, give them pleasantries, stop for them to ask questions, all the crap pr wants. She fidgets all the damn time, can’t mix, won’t listen to music. She just reads the damn tabloids and waits for word from the label. So I suggested a trip to the diner this morning. I figured she and Tilde could plan some fun activities for when this was over, give Cap some hope.” Esther’s jaw clenched. “Damn if that wasn’t where the paparazzi found her.” Esther looked over at Tilde, “you tell her what happened next.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe tore her gaze from the woman she’d heard more words from today than in their entire acquaintance combined and focused on the young lady beside her. She looked terrified, and maybe all of 21. “You are Tilde?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde nodded, “my first job in the industry, you know?” She tilted her head and shrugged apologetically. “I already messed up by not finding out who the real Bellas were and kept Miss Mitchell from them. When Miss Hobart gave me another chance, I felt so lucky.” The green eyes welled. “When we left this morning, the last thing Miss Hobart said was not to let Miss Mitchell lose her temper.” Tilde smiled awkwardly, “she said Miss Mitchell has a mean left hook.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled in spite of her anger and frustration. “That’s true.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esther interrupted. “What about today at the diner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. Well, I got to meet Miss Jones, and we had a lovely meal. Miss Mitchell talked about wanting to take you to the mountains. I suggested the beach, but she worried your skin would burn. Then she made me research both so you could choose.” Tilde stopped, as if realizing she was rambling. “There was no trouble till we stepped outside. No one had taken pictures through the window, so we didn’t realize they were there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beca didn’t notice my text warning,” Esther interjected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde nodded. “So we walked out and we were surrounded. Miss Mitchell put on a good act. Someone asked about her boyfriend. That didn’t seem to bother her, she just laughed, until another one asked if the boyfriend would want a threesome with me.” Tilde blushed. “She said she was done and we were leaving. A third voice asked if,” Tilde looked at Esther, who nodded. “He asked if she was a Hollywood fruitcake who preferred girls.” Tilde took a shaky breath. “She whirled around so fast, I grabbed her left hand and pulled it down. Esther grabbed the crass guy and said something, and soon got us to the car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell her what you told Beca. The picture shows you telling her something.” Esther added softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde blushed again and looked down. “I said they weren’t worth losing Miss Beale over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe stared as a huge tear fell from the girl’s face and to the carpet. “Oh my stars,” she whispered, not even realizing she was using Emily’s phrase. All of the venom and anger and hurt drained out of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esther was still watching Chloe, “I’m gonna take you home now. Stacie is taking care of Beca. I don’t know, maybe this isn’t fixable. Maybe you two are so used to lies and hiding you really can’t be a couple. But I’m not gonna let you hurt her again today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe touched Esther’s arm. “Please, let me apologize.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esther shook her head, “not now. Now you feel bad because you’ve been proved wrong. Maybe later you will feel bad because you jumped to conclusions. Maybe after that, you will remember why you waited for her. Then you can talk to her.” She shrugged, “Apologize when you remember who she is, not why you feel bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe turned to apologize to Tilde, but the blonde hair, green eyed assistant was gone. With a nod, she followed Esther out of the hotel room. Rather than return to Stacie’s, she asked to return to her apartment. She wanted time alone to think.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Tilde poked her head into the room where Stacie was consoling Beca. “She knows what happened. She wanted to apologize. Esther wants her to think first.” Tilde looked at Stacie, since Beca wouldn’t look up. “I just thought you should know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Tilde. You’ve been a true friend.” Stacie smiled as she rubbed Beca’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde managed a smile and returned to her room. Twice she had messed up the job she’d wanted more than anything. She sighed heavily and considered tendering her resignation again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca just stared at the floor, wondering if it was all worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Separately, Chloe and Beca start working on getting back to each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go away.” Chloe called bitterly at whoever kept knocking at the door. Her head whipped around when she heard the lock click and the door open. “Is that legal?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want me to call the police for a welfare check?” Aubrey closed the door and leaned against it. “This seems a little more private.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked away and toward the floor. “What do you want, Aubrey?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey didn’t move. She studied her friend and then shrugged. “Your side of the story. Last I heard you were going to listen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She wouldn’t tell me.” Chloe protested. “She said I was the judge, jury and executioner and walked away!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She always walks away, Bree.” Chloe’s eyes filled with tears as she looked up. “Then Esther told me off and brought me here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Esther told you off.” It was a statement not a question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded. “She said I didn’t trust Beca, and I needed to remember why I waited. All I do is wait, Bree!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded again, still not moving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sick of waiting. I waited three years of school. I waited three years in New York. I thought we finally had something, and now here I am, waiting again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey tilted her head to one side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe saw. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really want to parse this or are you just venting?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! No, I don’t know. Both.” Chloe sobbed. “It’s such a mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey finally pushed off the door, went to find some tissues and a bottle of water and offered both to Chloe. Then she sat down and waited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe wiped her eyes, blew her nose and took a sip of water. “Why does this work with you and not her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Aubrey questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can not see each other, and it doesn’t change how we feel. We just pick it up again.” Chloe sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled. “Different expectations. I love you, you love me, but we have no expectations of talking every day. We did for a while. Do you remember how hard it was when we stopped?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe winced, “it was harder for you. I was still with the Bellas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Aubrey nodded. “I had to give up my expectations that I was your best friend. All our plans weren’t going to happen. I didn’t stop loving you, I just changed my expectations.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you trying to tell me?” Chloe was almost whining. “I’m not in the mood for puzzles.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey handed over another tissue. When Chloe was done cleaning her face again, Aubrey spoke. “Ok, let’s take it piece by piece.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe eyed her suspiciously. “Ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you graduate with me?” Aubrey began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t ready to graduate.” Chloe explained promptly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe broke eye contact. “I wanted more time with Beca. I thought then being her friend the way we were friends would be enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded. “Just now you said you waited those three years for her.” When Chloe nodded, Aubrey asked gently, “did she ask you to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was still with Jesse.” Chloe whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did she ask you to wait?” Aubrey pressed. When Chloe shook her head, Aubrey continued. “So, whose expectations were dashed? Hers?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe shook her head again. “Mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey handed over another tissue and gestured for Chloe to drink more water. “Let’s talk about New York.” Chloe rolled her eyes. Aubrey tried not to smile, even if her friend was being awfully cute. “You said you waited for her. Define that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The first year she was still with Jesse! Maybe longer, they were on and off until he went insta official with his new girl and cat.” Chloe was definitely pouting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did Beca know you were interested?” Aubrey poked a little harder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe glared at Aubrey, “I practically threw myself at her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey allowed herself a smile. “We know, we got play by play from Amy. Why do you think she took the bed? She hoped the Hobbit would get the hint.” Aubrey passed over another tissue. “Did Beca ask you to wait while she figured things out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Chloe sighed. “I thought after her panic over the German Amazon she would figure it out. But she stayed with Jesse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, whose expectations were dashed?” Aubrey asked again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mine.” Chloe growled. “I get it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey tilted her head to one side, “do you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m mad at me, not her.” Chloe admitted. “It still sucks, Bree.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It does.” Aubrey nodded. “But if the other two hadn’t happened, would you be ok with waiting two years for her to get out of this deal?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe shrugged, “how should I know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You waited the first time for three years.” Aubrey reminded her gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it. I’m being selfish and mean and it’s all my fault.” Chloe said petulantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Aubrey didn’t respond.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what you are trying to say, right? Beca’s right and I’m wrong?” Chloe continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey still said nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want her back, Bree.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled but still waited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how,” Chloe finally admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you want her back? What do you miss?” Aubrey asked softly, finally breaking her silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss her laugh. I miss the way she races me to the sofa, so I have to cuddle to her instead of her cuddling into me. I miss the way she has to climb on the counter to get to the wine glasses. I miss the way music wakes her up in the middle of the night and I have to bring her coffee to get her to the end of the piece.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled. “Then tell her. She only sees you angry and upset. She thinks there’s nothing left of the good. Remind her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked over at Aubrey, “how’d you get so smart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been waiting for someone without them asking me to. I know that feeling. And when I freaked out, she reminded me of the good times. I got lucky. Be that for Beca.” Aubrey smiled fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe reached for her friend, needing a hug. Aubrey pulled her close and held her while Chloe cried for all of the wasted time. When she was finally cried out, Aubrey handed over yet another tissue and pointed at the water bottle again. Chloe laughed shakily but obeyed. Then she said, “how? Esther told me not to call.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think you have been blocked. But if you want it to be tangible and real, email her. Send her pictures from good times and dream about the new memories you want to share. Give her something to look at when sleep won’t come.” Aubrey rubbed Chloe’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can do that.” Chloe but her lip. “What if it doesn’t work?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shrugged, “you will have tried. Then you can both move on. You will be out of this limbo you have been in for years.” She leaned over and kissed Chloe’s  hair. “Don’t worry about what if. Just tell her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any time, Elf. Now, have you eaten?” Aubrey was back to all business. When Chloe shook her head, Aubrey opened her phone. “Chinese it is. Cashew chicken?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes please,” Chloe smiled at last. “Something I share with Bella.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey chuckled, “I look forward to the day she will eat sauces and vegetables.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe giggled, “so does Stacie.” She leaned against her friend for consolation and started to plan her project ‘Win Beca back.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Across town, Beca sat up on her bed watching old Bella ICCA videos. Amy poked her head in the door. “How are you doing, Shawshank?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not feeling the fight anymore, Ames. What’s the point?” Beca sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy entered and sat on the bed. “Look, you guys had an argument, it doesn’t have to mean the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She thought I cheated on her, Ames! How could she think that of me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe she’s had bad luck before. And you said you guys have had trouble talking before she even came to Atlanta. Give her a break, she’s as frustrated as you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shook her head, “she’s done with me, Amy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t believe that.” Amy smirked. “Look, I’ve seen Ginger pissed exactly twice in my life and both times it was at you. The opposite of love isn’t piss off, it’s apathy. If she’d been cold stone disinterested, I’m with ya. But she was ready to clock you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a funny way of measuring love,” Beca grumbled, feeling hopeful in spite of herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy shrugged, “you are sitting here reminiscing. Share it with her. Remind her of when you were good together. Find the fun, and the reason you liked being with her. Rekindle the spark, Short Stack. Sack up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca laughed at the pep talk. “You think it will work?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s better than moping.” Amy stood and winked, “give you something to do while we wrestle the label to the table. Diana is filing the suit tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will we have to go to court?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy shook her head, “mediation first. But I think they will move when they see we are serious. I’m off to the bar. Wanna come?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shook her head, “had enough people for a while. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks. Tilde is in her room. Crazy cobber tried to quit. Set her straight, I did. Making her write, ‘I will not bail on Fat Amy’ 500 times.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not a kid, Ames!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy shrugged, “she’s staying, isn’t she?” Amy winked and headed out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca looked at the video of the Bellas behind the scenes at their last ICCA performance and smiled. After opening a new document, she started making plans to win Chloe back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Breakthroughs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Televised announcements set Beca free.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week later, Beca sat on a sofa, her feet dangling into the recessed pit someone thought made the coffee table look cool. “Why can’t people make normal furniture?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy snickered and brought coffee over for Beca and Tilde. “Define normal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca rolled her eyes and ignored her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde accepted the cup with a smile. She looked at the iPad in her lap. “You have several new messages, Miss Mitchell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beca,” Beca corrected her automatically. Working together for over a year and Tilde still wouldn’t use first names.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The first is from Mrs. Notter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy perked up. She kicked her feet onto the coffee table. “Yeah? What did Diana have to say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde nodded and opened the email. Her smile grew. “She says to watch the entertainment news. There should be an announcement today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy grinned and grabbed the remote. “What do ya think, TMZ or E?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shook her head, her stomach tightening. “I dunno. Does this thing have a picture within a picture?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah, good thinking.” Amy turned off the sound and put both channels up for monitoring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca deliberately looked away and back to Tilde. “What else?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde looked back down at her iPad. “Mrs. Junk reminds you that she would like to host a 4th of July party at her townhouse, unless someone has a place with a pool. She and her husband will provide the food.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy waved at Tilde. “Write her back and ask if she minds joining us at Fallen Leaves. I’ve been setting us up for a while. Food included.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why Fallen Leaves, Ames?” Beca was startled. No one had talked about the Lodge since Aubrey left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice cabins, big pool, water sports, a little shot of home for Posen. Besides, she oughta check out the place now she owns shares.” Amy answered absently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca laughed, “she owns shares?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy looked at Beca. “Oops, was I not supposed to say that? Forget it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not on your life!” Beca grinned. “She’s turning into a regular maven. Owns the apartments, owns the lodge.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And works for me,” Amy smirked. “We work well together, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded and laughed some more. “Yeah, you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde pointed at the E channel scroll. “I think this is one of the bits you were to look for.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Across the scroll it read: Producer Theo Davies leaves Sony Records subsidiary Epic records to return to his native England.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy grinned, “that’s nice and quiet. No big deal, no ruckus. Let’s hope Sony handles you the same way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded. She watched the captioning and scroll for a while, but nothing else showed up of interest. She then looked over at Tilde, who was apparently sending the email Amy requested. When it seemed Tilde was done, she asked again. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde looked up at Beca. “You have an email from Miss Beale. I have marked it private and moved it into your folder for you to see when you wish.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Beca managed to squeak out. She hadn’t heard from Chloe in over a week. Her own project to win Chloe back had faltered with each passing day that had no call, no text and no email.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy rolled her eyes. “Read it, ShortStack. We’ll let you know if anything more shows up on the Telly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded and stood. “Um, my phone is in my room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tilde nodded an acknowledgment while Amy smirked. “You go, girl. Be you.” Amy teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Beca’s turn to roll her eyes as she left to retrieve the phone. She sat on her bed and took a deep breath before navigating to her personal folder. She took another when her heart jumped to see Chloe’s name. The subject line puzzled her, though. “You’ve got good friends, Mitchell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca couldn’t decide if the use of her last name was good or bad. She finally clicked and opened the email.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Hi,</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I want to open with “Dear Beca,” but despite it being conventional, I don’t know that I have the right to say that anymore. God, I can hear Bree telling me to stop overthinking this. Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Anyway, I mean the subject line. You have good friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">First, there is always Amy. She always has your back and makes you laugh. I don’t appreciate how important that is enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Second is Esther. I know, right? Quiet Lilly/Esther who never says a word but was first to help you out of that damn tree when I was busy gloating that you were in trouble. She called me out, you know. Then and now; then through her actions and now with her words. She told me what happened, but she wouldn’t let me apologize just then. She said I only wanted to apologize because I felt bad. Damn it, she was right. I lose my cool, hate myself for it, apologize all over to make people forget I did. But I never apologize for what I say or do, only for losing my temper. She said she hoped I would wait until I remember why I like you to contact you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca stopped reading. She was amazed to hear that Esther had been so vocal, but also wondered if the wait meant Chloe remembered why she liked Beca. With one more deep breath, she returned to reading the email.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>The third friend is Aubrey. I know, you think she has my back and no one else’s, except maybe Emily’s now. You’re wrong, Becs. You’ve always been wrong. Aubrey cares about each of us. And she called me out, too.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">“<em>See, I’ve been angry this last month because I got tired of waiting for you. I felt like I’ve been waiting all of my adult life for you. Aubrey reminded me: you never asked me to wait until these last two years with Epic. I decided to wait for you through three years of college, three years as roommates and five years of Jesse. You were always there, as my friend and confidant, but you never promised more. I just expected it.</em></p><p class="p2">“<em>My piss off is of my own making. Had I been content with our friendship, or actually you know, talked to you about my feelings, I wouldn’t be in this mess. We’d have gotten together long ago, or we would just be starting out with a clean slate. Instead, I’ve been holding against you something you never asked of me.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being unreasonable. I’m sorry for holding you to an impossible standard. I’m sorry for not supporting you better.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Most of all, I’m sorry I broke us. We were good together for a long time, Becs. I hope we have a chance left to be good together again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Bree suggested I write down and remind you of all the reasons I love you. But I don’t know you need the reminder as much as I did. You need an apology. So here it is.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Still loving you, even when I’m an insufferably judgey idiot,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Chlo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca wiped her eyes as she tried to digest the message. She was pretty sure with the apology came a request to try again. She laughed at herself that she wasn’t sure. Then she marveled over the revelation that Posen stood up to Beale for her, Beca. 18-year-old Beca would never believe it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was still pondering when Tilde came to the door. “Miss Hobart has paused the screen. Come see!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy was waving at Beca, “hurry up! There are two, back-to-back!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Beca sat down, Amy hit play. Another news bite scrolled across the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sony Pictures announces the release of Beca Mitchell by mutual agreement. Miss Mitchell retains the rights to her music and goes independent. Sony retains distribution rights.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca jumped to her feet with a yelp. “We did it! I’m free!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on, Shawshank, see this?” Amy turned on the sound as a reporter on E spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TMZ has released a retraction and apology to Beca Mitchell. They published manipulated images that implied relationships detrimental to Miss Mitchell’s personal life. Personnel involved have been disciplined and retrained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In other news...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy clicked off the tv. “Tilde, send Posen and Notter flowers. They did an incredible job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca still stood, staring at the screen. “Ames, can I leave now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Amy looked up, “I guess. Where do you wanna go?”</p><p class="p2">Esther entered from the elevator. “Car waiting to take you to PS 222, Cap.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca laughed out loud. “How’d you know, Esther?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aubrey gave me the code. We can enter through resident parking and maintain your privacy.” Esther grinned without answering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Beca ran to put on shoes, Amy laughed. “Get your girl, ShawShank.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca was still trying to put her shoe on as she re-entered the room. “Does she know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esther shrugged, “about the settlement, I don’t know. About you coming to see her?” Esther smirked, “not if I did it right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca hesitated, “how’d you know she apologized?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I check every correspondence for your safety, Cap.” Esther’s eyes twinkled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could kiss you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca threw her arms around Esther who laughed and replied, “ew! Save it for Beale.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca released her hold and instead grabbed Esther’s arm. “Come on!”She could hear Amy and Tilde laugh as the elevator doors closed..</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Surprise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Celebrations abound.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe groaned as she walked to the door. “You used a key last time Elf, why knock now?” Then she blinked when she saw who was waiting. “Beca?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shuffled her feet nervously, holding the bouquet of wildflowers she’d stopped to pick up on the way, “um, these are for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled and accepted them, then asked, “what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I, like, come in?” Beca gestured toward the inside of the apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah, sure.” Chloe backed up to let Beca in, and then closed the door behind them. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you.” She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know what I was expecting, really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca turned around, not sure what to say, but then her face brightened. “It’s over, Chlo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe’s heart jumped, but she was nervous to ask, “what is?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The whole mess. Sony, Epic, Theo. All of it.” Beca got excited all over again. “It’s in the news. Everything is settled.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about, Beca?” Chloe was afraid to get her hopes up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca took a deep breath, “can we sit down?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe gave herself a shake, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, of course, please. Do you want anything?” She crossed to the kitchen and dug out a vase to put the flowers in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said we, Chlo. Can we sit down?”Beca requested softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe fidgeted, but finally nodded, leaving the vase empty and the flowers on the counter beside it. She walked over and sat down, not quite close enough for them to touch and looked at Beca.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca smiled, nervously, “ok, so, you can find the stories online, or ask Posen to back me up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe winced, “I don’t think you are a liar, Beca.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just covering bases.” Beca apologized, “first, I don’t remember if Posen or I told you that Theo quit. He was almost as pissed as me for the set up.” Chloe tilted her head to one side, listening. Beca nodded, “yeah, that’s why he wanted the meeting. He’s going back to England, gonna do a little scouting for Amy. Today Sony announced he was leaving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it sounds like he left over a month ago.” Chloe frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded, “probably a contract thing. Anyway, they announced he left. About 20 minutes later, they announced they were releasing me to pursue independent projects. I keep all my masters, but they get to distribute anything I release. I’ll ask Posen later for how long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe beamed, “that’s awesome, Becs!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not the best part,” Beca was almost bouncing on the sofa cushion. “TMZ released an apology for... damn I don’t remember the language. Basically, they admitted they made up both the mess with Theo and with Tilde. They apologize for any damage to my personal life and have retrained the dudes who caused the trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s great,” Chloe repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca faltered, “don’t you see, Chlo? It’s really over. We can do whatever we want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe blushed, “do you still want to? I mean, I really screwed up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shit,” Beca slapped the side of her head, “I forgot to respond to the email.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You read it?” Chloe allowed herself a hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded and picked up both of Chloe’s hands. “Look, I get why you wrote it. The thing is, we both are really bad at this.” She laughed and Chloe joined her. “I shouldn’t have chickened out and stayed with Jesse, especially after I lost my shit over Kommisar. I knew I didn’t want her, but I couldn’t keep from putting my foot in it and complimenting her. I wanted to compliment you, but then I’d get all scared you’d think I was weird and drop me.” Beca broke off, “sorry, I’m blathering.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled broader, “it’s ok, keep blathering, I like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s like you said, Chlo. We are really good together. We just forget to talk about the important stuff. You read my mind when I need coffee or a nap, I forget you can’t read everything.” Beca blushed. “I guess I’m saying I’m sorry I took you for granted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you forgive me?” Chloe asked in a small voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded, “please say you will forgive me too? Can we try again? No roommates, no ex-boyfriends, no record label. Just you and me, making music together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe wiped the tear that threatened to fall. “I’d like that. We’re gonna need jobs, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah,” Beca winked, “Amy owes me let’s see, about 6k for the twenties she swiped every week. Add to it rent for three years and utilities, I figure we got till next year before her pay back runs out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe leaned forward and put her forehead on Beca’s shoulder. “God, I’ve missed you. I’ve missed the way you make me laugh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca smiled and released Chloe’s hands so she could pull her girl closer. “I’ve missed you too.” She hugged Chloe, then saw a flash of color through Chloe’s blouse. “Hey, did you get a new tattoo?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded. “Tell you about it later,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist. “I just want to enjoy that you are here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca smiled and nodded, although something was tickling the back of her mind. Didn’t Posen get a new tattoo recently, too? She wondered if there was a story there. With a deep breath, she put the wondering aside. “Don’t ask for trouble, Mitchell.” She muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Chloe heard Beca speak but not what she said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing important. Just relieved our troubles are over,” Beca hedged. Chloe said she would explain later. Beca could wait.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked up as Aubrey entered Stacie’s house. “Did you guys see?” Aubrey asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie shook her head as she let Aubrey in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I miss?” Emily grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned to look at Stacie, as Emily closed in for a hug. Emily had taken to kissing the spot of Aubrey’s tattoo every time she could, and this time was no different. She left the feather light kiss through Aubrey’s blouse and wrapped her arms around Aubrey from behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We won.” Aubrey reached a hand back to stroke the side of Emily’s face. “Beca has her release and an apology from TMZ.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“What?” Stacie grinned and dove for the remote.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella looked up from her coloring. “Fwozen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet baby,” Stacie laughed. “Maybe soon, to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey and Emily followed Stacie in. Bella jumped up and hugged Aubrey’s legs, “cewebwate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right, Bella. We get to celebrate.” Aubrey picked up Bella for a hug as Stacie tracked down the reports.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, Theo going back to England, Beca gets to be independent! How’d you work that and the apology?” Stacie looked up, impressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her head. “Really, Theo was the key. When he told the mediator what the public relations department had done, Sony was ready to sign off on anything to avoid a public dispute. Then Sony called TMZ threatening to sue them for damages not only to Beca, but to Sony’s reputation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily kissed the side of Aubrey’s face, “I bet you had more to do with this than you are admitting.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I convinced Diana to drop the suit against Theo. That freed him to speak on Beca’s behalf. That’s all.” Aubrey shrugged.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you so.” Emily teased as she slipped an arm behind Aubrey, “I love bad ass Posen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie rolled her eyes, “if you guys can’t keep it in your pants, why don’t you head home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Cewebwate.” Bella pouted.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, we’re going to sing through Frozen to celebrate, aren’t we, Bella?” Aubrey winked at the little girl while her free hand batted at Emily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily laughed and lifted both hands in the air. “Right, celebrate with Bella.” Then she whispered, “first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll pour the drinks,” Stacie stood up and laughed as she handed the remote to Emily. “Here, you man the controls to keep your hands busy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey didn’t even mind the tease. It was all working out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several hours later, after two rounds of Frozen and a lovely dinner Stacie cooked for them all, Aubrey and Emily finally arrived at the townhouse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for letting me stay here, Em.” Aubrey pulled an overnight case from the trunk of her car. “I have every hope that as we speak, Bechloe is having a delightful reunion. As the neighbor on the bedroom side, I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily laughed as she unlocked the door, “do you really think they are going to be ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shrugged, “it’s up to them, now. Esther said Chloe apologized and Beca couldn’t wait to get to the apartments. We will hope it all works out tonight, but I will call tomorrow,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily took the case out of Aubrey’s hand, “I’ll take this upstairs, make yourself at home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want anything?” Aubrey called as she headed to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you are having,” Emily replied. By the time she made it back downstairs, Aubrey had her shoes off and was seated in front of the television, surfing for a documentary. Emily paused halfway down the stairs and marveled that this lovely lady wanted to spend time with her.She flashed back briefly to a similar view her sophomore year when Aubrey was surrounded by Bella history, instead of sitting before two wine glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked up when the walking ceased. “Everything ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded and finished the stairs. As she walked over to join Aubrey, she admitted, “just thinking how my 18-year-old self would never believe we ended up here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Em, last year me wouldn’t believe we would end up here.” Aubrey chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True enough,” Emily agreed as she placed a kiss on Aubrey’s shoulder blade. “What are we watching?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shrugged, “I haven’t found anything yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled and held out her hand. Aubrey handed over the remote, and Emily selected a video playing quiet jazz over a beautiful nighttime ocean view. She put the remote down, and held out a hand, “dance with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would love to,” Aubrey took the offered hand and let Emily pull her close. Much like that night over a month ago, they melted close to one another and enjoyed the music.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Balm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Officially the last chapter with a short epilogue to go. As the title suggests, a bunch of healing continues here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe collected up the plates from the meal she had thrown together and started to stack them in the sink. She turned and laughed as she jumped. “Beca! What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You cooked. That means I clean.” Beca smiled bashfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a dishwasher; you don’t have to do the dishes.” Chloe scoffed and started to move back into the living room. She paused when she realized Beca hadn’t followed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca was at the sink, plugging the drain and then rolling up her sleeves as the water filled the basin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beca,” Chloe protested again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair is fair, Chloe.” Beca smiled again, this time with a cockier attitude, as if she knew she was right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe stood and watched. She was at war with herself. On the one hand, it had been years since Beca remembered the old rule about kitchen chores. On the other, Chloe was nervous about slipping back into old habits without resolving what had gone wrong. She watched for a moment longer and then stepped up beside Beca to take over the rinsing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca grinned and started whistling under her breath. It was so like being back at the Bella house that Chloe found herself whistling a counterpoint. They giggled when one song ended and began another, this time with Chloe in the lead. In no time the dishes were washed, rinsed, dried and put away. As they each leaned on different counters, smiling, Chloe asked softly, “what now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now you pick a movie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You hate movies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca grinned, “you love movies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe shook her head. “You will just fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try me.” Beca urged. She had almost added “I love you,” to the observation of Chloe’s passion for movies, but the time didn’t seem right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right,” Chloe smirked, this time sure she was in the right. “Come on, let’s see what I can find.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca followed her back to the sofa and plopped onto a cushion. She waited expectantly for Chloe to finish selecting a program and then opened an arm invitingly. “For old time’s sake?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe snorted, “you usually fell asleep on me as I recall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm, maybe that’s what I’ve been doing wrong all these years. I should have been your pillow instead of you being mine. We should test the hypothesis.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when are you into science?” Chloe teased, but curled her legs behind her and scooted a little closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca shrugged, “I watched two days’ worth of Modern Marvels with Stacie. I’m a changed woman, Beale.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. She hit play. “Now the beginning of this movie sucks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember,” Beca smiled. “I mean cinematically, it’s gorgeous. But damn, watching Tom Hanks mourn for his wife is awful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Chloe nodded. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything more. She allowed Beca to gently pull her closer so that Chloe was resting her head against Beca’s chest. She could hear Beca’s heartbeat. She closed her eyes to listen to the rhythm as it matched the movie’s ebb and flow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca looked down as Chloe’s breathing evened out. She smiled and watched a little more of the movie. She took the remote gently out of Chloe’s hand and set the timer. She figured if she dozed off, the television light going off would awaken her. She rested her cheek against Chloe’s hair and whispered, “I really do love you, crazy lady.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hours later, across town, Aubrey awoke to soft kisses on her shoulder. She smiled sleepily, but then her eyes flew open as she felt something wet that wasn’t a kiss. She turned over. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She reached over and placed her palm gently on Emily’s cheek, using her thumb to dry a tear that was tracing a track down her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook her head. She didn’t say anything. She placed her own hand over Aubrey’s and pressed it tighter against her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey sat up as quickly as she could and pulled Emily into an embrace. There was no way she wanted to apologize for the way their night had gone, but if Emily had any regrets she would apologize until dawn. As she held Emily, the quiet tears continued to fall, eventually turning to sobs that made her entire body shake. “Shhhhh, oh, love I am so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook her head more vehemently but was unable to stop long enough to talk. She buried her face in Aubrey’s hair and wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s waist as if clinging for dear life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey started to rock. She continued to hold Emily, murmuring soft reassurances and rubbing her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Emily finally collected herself, she couldn’t look Aubrey in the eye. “Please don’t be sorry,” she hiccupped. “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey leaned back to look into Emily’s face. Aubrey brushed hair out of both of their eyes, tenderly moving the last strand to tuck behind Emily’s ear. “What is it, love? Let me help?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily took a shaky breath. “Oh my god, Aubs.” She shook her head again and rested it on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I’m so embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is nothing to be embarrassed about. If I need to apologize for being too impatient, I will and I do. You have to know; I have never felt as loved as you made me feel tonight.” Aubrey whispered into Emily’s hair. “Thank you. Even if it never happens again, I’m so grateful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily wiggled uncomfortably and Aubrey released her hold. She bit her lower lip and waited for a cue or a clue as to what had Emily so upset.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily pulled free so she could see Aubrey more clearly. “God, it sucks to be farsighted,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled and reached up as if to caress Emily’s face again, but hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily groaned. She took Aubrey’s hand and kissed the palm. “Please, don’t be sorry,” she repeated. After a few more moments in which she tried to collect herself, holding onto Aubrey’s hand, she spoke again. “Both Stacie and my mom tried to tell me.” She broke off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey’s stomach tightened with nerves. She took a steadying breath, trying to marry the mixed signals of tears with a request to not apologize. She had no idea what Stacie and Katie had to do with anything. She took a second steadying breath and tried to be patient.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily gathered herself again. Still overcome with emotion, she struggled for the words to reassure Aubrey. “Stacie said it would be different, being with you. So did my mom.” Emily sort of managed a laugh. “They are both so, I don’t know, cavalier about sex. My mom always treated it like a normal physical function. It’s no different than eating or sleeping. Stacie, well, she’s more enthusiastic about it. Like it’s a race or a game.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled at the characterizations. While she didn’t know Katie well, she could see her brisk manner trying to empower Emily through a biological pep talk. Emily’s description of Stacie fit right into the way Aubrey remembered the new Bella from her senior year.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily finally looked directly into Aubrey’s eyes. “It isn’t like that with you. They said it wouldn’t be, but I didn’t believe them.” She smiled shyly. “Every person I slept with had an expectation. It was all about me doing what they wanted so they felt good. I’d get a bed for the night or coffee the next morning, but they didn’t care what happened to me beyond that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey felt her heart start to ache. “Oh, ma ciel,” she whispered as she smoothed Emily’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See?” Emily laughed quietly. “Even now, you are all about making me feel better. I’ve never known anyone like you.” Emily looked down at the bed. “I’ve really wanted to be with you. I just never thought it would be like this.” She looked up and smiled through more tears that threatened to fall. “Mom said making love was so much better. And to wait till the time was right. I don’t know there could have been a better time. You say I made you feel loved?” Emily’s smile broadened when Aubrey nodded, “I hope I made you feel as loved as you made me feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey swallowed past the lump in her throat and scooted closer, if that was possible. Instead of pulling Emily toward her, she got as close as she could to wrap her arms around her lover. “I don’t know what to say, ma ciel. You,” her voice broke, “you make me feel beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are!” Emily replied urgently. “I will keep telling you day by day or minute by minute if I have to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you are my sky. You remind me there are no limits. Together, we can do anything.” Aubrey whispered against Emily’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled and her shoulders relaxed. She still felt overwhelmed, but now it was less surprising and more that amazing, safe, consoling, passionate love. “Have I told you how much I love you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled and kissed the side of Emily’s head. “I love you, too.”She scooted down to lay her head back on the pillow, and looked up at Emily who was still seated. “May I hold you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reminded of the way Aubrey had asked permission every step of the way, Emily’s eyes started to tear again. She smiled and nodded, tucking under the covers so she could rest her head on Aubrey’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smoothed Emily’s hair again and pressed kisses against her scalp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily felt soothed some more, and it was making her sleepy. Before she dropped off completely, she managed to say around a yawn, “don’t think we won’t be trying this again, Aubs. I may be addicted to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laughed, a marvelous sound to Emily’s ear under any circumstances, but more so from the rumble of her chest after the most marvelous night of her life. She let sleep take her to dream of more lovely nights like this one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several more hours later, as light started to creep through the living room blinds, Chloe stirred. She moved slowly as she realized she had a crick in her neck. She opened her eyes to see the television before her and to feel the sofa under her. She could still hear Beca’s heart beneath her ear. She smiled and moved ever so slowly so she could look up at the woman holding her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that Beca was sleeping, her head dropped back on the end of the sofa, Chloe could see the stress that remained in her face. Chloe’s heart hurt to think of the worry Beca must have been feeling to cause such lines. Before she could stop to think about it, she reached up to smooth some away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca’s eyes fluttered open. She looked down and smiled, another way the worry lines eased. “Hey.” She looked around. “Shit, the tv going off was supposed to wake me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok.” Chloe smiled back. She let her hand trace lines and caress Beca’s face. “I’m sorry I fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not.” Beca admitted. “I’ve missed holding you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe’s smile broadened. “I’ve missed being held.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca opened her mouth to say more, but Chloe put a finger to her lips. “Not now? Can I just enjoy this one morning with you? Like nothing ever happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca nodded and tightened her hold on Chloe. “You can have any morning you want.” Beca whispered. “You can have them all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe blinked back tears and rested her head again to listen to Beca’s heartbeat. She knew they had more to work out, mostly her own unfulfilled expectations, but right here and right now was everything she had ever wanted. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca smiled and kissed Chloe’s temple. “Love you too.” It didn’t feel like enough, but today it would do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tying up a loose end</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to every reader. This is my favorite story to date and to receive the love I did for it fills my heart to overflowing. You are the best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie sat down next to Stacie. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie smiled as she worked inflatable floaters onto Bella’s arms. “This is Amy’s shindig.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie bumped Stacie’s shoulder. “But look at what you did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie looked up and around the pool. Aubrey was just moving away from Emily, who was talking excitedly to Flo. Without a word or a glance, Emily lifted her arm and Aubrey trailed her hand along it, as if they both wished to prolong contact for as long as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beca sat on a lounge chair with Chloe cuddled between her legs, spreading sunscreen over Chloe’s back and shoulders. Amy and CR were already in the pool, tossing a beach ball back and forth. Jessica and Ashley were laughing over something on a phone they were watching while they shared a lounge chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esther was fiddling with the lights and made them pop on suddenly, bathing the area in multiple colors as if it were Christmas. Katie’s husband smiled broadly at his wife as if proud he hadn’t helped Esther short circuit something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five months ago, I wouldn’t have believed this was possible.” Stacie admitted. “It’s hard to believe we are all here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie opened her mouth as if to reply when Amy called out. “What gives, Ginger?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stacie looked over and noticed Amy had gotten out of the pool to chase the ball and stopped behind and between Chloe and Emily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Chloe partially turned her head, still being careful to keep her hair out of the lotion Beca was applying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and Emily got matching tattoos? How come you didn’t invite us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katie craned her neck to see the tattoo her daughter hadn’t mentioned and then looked back at Stacie. “You have one, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe smiled and shrugged. Aubrey was settling back down next to Emily, who greeted her with a kiss on the left shoulder of the blouse Aubrey wore over her swimsuit. Stacie also gave a shrug and looked at Aubrey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning to look at Emily, Aubrey smiled and explained. “It’s my fault, Ames. That messy relationship you and Esther helped me escape from left evidence on my left shoulder.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was sudden silence with the only sound being the pool filter whirring into the evening air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked around the group. “After an especially bad flashback, these three ladies reminded me, just as you and Esther had, that I was still me. What happened to me didn’t have to define me. To prove it, they chose these tattoos. Two bees, to replace my three scars.” She returned her gaze to Emily, caressing her love’s face. “Bees that symbolize courage.” She looked at Stacie, “and loyalty.” She looked at Chloe, “and the Barden Bellas,” then she looked at Amy, Esther, Beca and the others, “who have saved my life so many times, I must be part cat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a little bit of silence, Amy cleared her throat. “Cat works better than Elf, don’t you think, Ginger?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, “I think so, Ames.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” Beca hesitated to clear her throat. “Where do I get one of these tattoos?” She was watching Aubrey steadily until she saw a smile and felt Chloe squeeze her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That opened the floodgates. Flo, Jessica and Ashley hurried over to give Aubrey a group hug. CR climbed out of the pool to join in. Emily stayed close, kissing the shoulder once more before the hug commenced. Katie wiped an eye and looked at her husband, who asked, “is this club girls only or can I get in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily extricated herself from the group embrace to run and hug her father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey wiped her eyes. “I don’t have a corner on the market.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seems to me we’re all family, right?” Stacie smiled as she squeezed Katie’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt like they really were.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>